The Walking Death
by ijusthavetowrite
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse? Slash. Slow-building Shane/Harry.
1. Prologue

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**Author's Note:** I keep bouncing from one fandom to another depends on my mood. Being eclectic is annoying, I know. I hope what small amount of readers I have would be patient with me. Thank you.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Prologue**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Fate is a bitch.

That was what Harry always thought, especially after the war.

Dumbledore was a fucking bastard who cared only for his own view and people was only cannon fodders for his beloved "Greater Good".

Harry also thought that after the war, especially after he died for the second time.

Master of Death.

Who would have thought that it was more than just a fancy title from a bedtime story?

No one.

Though, Harry should have known better seeing as this was him they were talking about.

The first three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, as they called it nowadays, were crazy. He didn't get the peaceful life he dreamed of now that Voldemort was gone. No. Instead, he had obsessive fans and annoying paparazzi stalking him. Everywhere he went, he was always ambushed by fans and reporters.

People sent him mails and gifts every day. Thanking him for saving them again, cursing him for not saving their dead loved ones. He let Kreacher took care of them, scanning and burning every single one except mails from his best friends and adopted family.

He didn't have any privacy. Anything he did, everyone knew at the next edition of the Prophet. He was so glad that Teddy lived with his grandmother. He shuddered imagining himself being ambushed while holding a little baby. He had a feeling that those crazy witches won't pay attention or even care for the baby's safety if that means they can rub themselves up on him. Now he shuddered again at the last image. He really didn't need that.

But other than that, he had a pretty good life with his friends and family, he guessed. Ron and Hermione finally pulled their heads out of their asses after the war and became a couple. He and Ginny found that they were better off as friends than lovers. Everyone supported them even though he can see that Molly and Ron were disappointed he won't be joining their family for real. It didn't last long, though, because family didn't end with blood. He had a feeling Ginny was scared off by the popularity after she witnessed him being squeezed out of sight once when they were in Diagon Alley. Oh, and he finally hit his growth spurt. He still wasn't as tall as Ron but at least he was not a midget anymore.

Speaking of Diagon Alley, there they were walking down the alley. Ron, Ginny and himself. They were helping Ron shopping for a ring for Hermione. He was planning to propose and he was happy for him. Ginny declared that since Ron was hopeless when it comes to things like this, she would help him. The thought of shopping with Ginny scared Ron somehow so he dragged Harry with them.

Then out of nowhere, a rogue Death Eater appeared in front of them with a curse on his lips. The pain was blinding as Harry felt his body flew backwards from the impact of the curse. There were screams and he realized it was Ginny followed by other witches and wizards who realized what happened. There was a thunderous roar from Ron as he retaliated in Harry's place. Good old Ron.

He felt another blinding pain as he hit the ground. Ginny was on his side immediately in tears. She kept calling his name over and over again while crying, saying she didn't know what to do. Harry gasped in pain as he tried to look down and check on his injuries. He immediately wished he didn't. His body was a mess. His stomach was torn open, half of his guts spilling out. His chest was not better. His ribcage looked like someone or something tried to pry it open. Some of his ribs were broken, some were missing. Blood was everywhere. He couldn't see anything else as he choked on his own blood one last time and then the darkness descended on him.

When he came to, it was to chaos. People were still screaming. Some was shouting. He realized the aurors were there. The Death Eater was subdued. He sat up and heard someone gasped. He turned to see Ginny looking at him with shock and disbelief. Ron, who was holding his sister in comfort, also had the same look on him. He looked down to see his torn clothes and nothing else. His body was smooth without any injuries except for the scars from the war. The blood was still there but other than that, there was no proof that he was injured before.

Then there was screaming again as people took notice of him. They were looking at him in shock and fear.

"But he was dead!" one of the aurors exclaimed in shock. "I checked him myself! He was dead!"

Harry looked at his friends in shock and panic. Ron nodded in confirmation.

"I…I can't stay…"

He really can't. He knew it. People never left him alone before because he was their savior. Now, he would never have any peace.

"I know," Ron told him.

"Go, Harry," Ginny said with teary eyes, "We'll tell the family…"

He apparated out of the place just as an auror was about to approach him.

The things that happened next were just as expected. People were in uproar about what happened, about how their savior came back to life for the second time before disappeared. Some counted it as the third time as they included the killing curse he survived as a baby. People began to talk about him being an immortal. Awe and amazement were what they felt. But with time and his disappearance, that awe turned into fear and suspicions. Talk about calling him in for questioning and everything was spreading around. Some said that it was dangerous to let him be just like that. He was powerful and immortal if the rumor was right. They have to make sure that he won't be the next dark lord, seeing as the last dark lord was also obsessed with immortality. But they couldn't find him anywhere so a hunt was issued to find him.

Harry watched all of these from the shadow with bitter feelings. The bitterness was soothed a bit as he watched his friends and family supporting him no matter what. Still, he can't live in the shadow like that so he went to Gringotts to manage his affairs.

With the goblins' help – thank Merlin they accepted his and his friends' apologize for robbing the bank after he gave them two million galleons as compensation – he created a new identity for himself. He found out after the war that with the Potter and the Black family's fortunes combined, he was easily the richest wizard in Europe. He split half of his fortune to the Weasleys, the rest went to Teddy and his grandmother and he named Teddy the heir to the Potter and Black Family. He only kept what was left in his trust fund, which was still plenty enough, before leaving.

He travelled the world for a couple of years, trying to find out what really happened to him and how to undo it. He tried to find anything that had something to do with the Peverells to learn what the meaning of becoming the Master of Death was because not long after his second resurrection, the Elder wand and the resurrection stone had somehow found their way back to him. His own invisibility cloak was still with him because it was family heirloom, but he had a feeling if he ditches the cloak three years ago, it would find its way back to him just like the other two items. That was when he had suspicions about them.

He didn't find much but there were a couple speculations about the title. Most experts thought that with the title, came immortality. Some said the one who gained that title would become Death itself. Others believed that the Master of Death would have the ability to kill people or bring people back to life just by wishing.

The last two Harry knew were bollocks. But the first speculation, he was not sure. He didn't want to believe it but it was clear that he didn't stay dead when he dies. In his journey looking for answers he already died four more times because he was Harry Potter and troubles always found him everywhere he went and he always came back to life each time it happened.

At the end of the third year of his travelling, Harry decided to stop looking because it was clear that he wouldn't find anything that could help him. He was doomed to live with immortality.

He raged for a while. It was unfair. He had done everything and sacrificed a large part of his life to save people, to save the wizarding world and now he didn't even get his reward to live the rest of his life peacefully. No, he got immortality instead.

If only Voldemort knew this, the madman must be rolling in his grave right now. Not that he had a grave.

It took a while for him to calming down. After he did, he thought about what he wanted to do now. He wanted to do something productive. He was still in training to become a healer before he had to leave. After a life full of hide and seek, chasing and being chased by dark wizards, he didn't want to spend his life doing the same thing that would only remind him of the war.

After some contemplation, Harry decided to enroll into a medical school in America. Thankfully, he already finished his muggle education and was in the middle of the equivalent of pre-med at a wizarding university. All he had to do was ask the goblins to help him with transferring the muggle version of his files and application to the states. Since the muggle and wizarding version of pre-med education was similar, the process was easy.

The rest was history. He became a physician. He got a job at a hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. He discovered more traits to his title during his experience in school and work. He was more aware of a person's life-span, he could feel the life in a person, he could sense when death was upon someone and sometimes when he wanted to he could see the ghost of dead people. He used this ability to call the spirits of his parents and Sirius when he was feeling lonely, but he didn't do this often because he didn't want to disturb their rest.

He also noticed that he seemed to stop aging somewhere in his early to mid-twenties. He knew this meant that he couldn't stay in one place for too long. Maybe ten years at most before he had to move on.

But like he said, fate was a bitch.

He didn't have to worry about moving on because six months into his new career, the zombie apocalypse struck the world.

**~ To be continued ~**


	2. Chapter 01

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**Author's Note:** I keep bouncing from one fandom to another depends on my mood. Being eclectic is annoying, I know. I hope what small amount of readers I have would be patient with me. Thank you.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 01**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Three months.

It had been three bloody months since the world ended.

Harry stared out at the city. It was crawling with zombies. His face was expressionless and his eyes were void of any emotion. He thought he was ready to face a life of immortality without the ones he loved, but he never thought that things would happen so suddenly, that the people he loved, his friends and his family would be gone so soon.

The first month after the apocalypse struck, Harry came out of his sleep, coma, whatever state he fell into. The amount of the sudden deaths around him was just too much to handle that he passed out on the first day. When he woke up, he was greeted with the sight of deserted hospital hall. Well it was deserted if you didn't count the ghosts that surrounded him. The ghosts of his friends, half of his family. He looked at them in horror as they smiled sadly at him.

He screamed his denial out loud.

It was so loud and echoed in the hallways that minutes later he heard shuffling and growling coming his way. He turned around to see a bunch of dead and rotting people walking towards him. Inferi was the first thing that came to his mind. He was alert immediately and ready to fight only to have the zombies to walk past him like he wasn't even there.

Harry made a few noise of confusion. The zombies turned to him and then walked past him again, looking for the source of the noise without realizing that it was in front of them. Harry looked at the ghost of his best friends and from them he found out about what happened. They told him about the dead people came back to life but not really alive. How they had thirst for flesh. How burning didn't work at all and the wizarding world didn't realize they were not inferis until it was too late. How some of them didn't have the heart to kill their own family-turned-zombies. How the others killed the zombies mercilessly to survive but still succumbed in the end with how fast these things spread. And because of how small the wizarding population to begin with, they were almost extinct in no time.

As he heard their explanation, more and more ghosts came to say goodbye. Harry choked and cried when he saw his thirteen years old godson with his grandmother. They were one of the first ones to fall.

After they all said their goodbyes to him, the ghosts faded away one by one, leaving Harry to ponder over what happen, wondering how this hell came to be.

Harry watched detachedly as zombies roamed the city. The human population had decreased significantly, either from death or they evacuated while they had the time. He watched in surprise how a small family was attacked and devoured in front of him before he could react. He managed to save the little girl, though she was bitten. He thought he could save her, heal her but it was no use. He didn't understand what was going on, what was the cause of this disaster so he didn't know how to help other than trying to treat her wounds. She died two hours later and turned into one of those zombies.

Harry watched helplessly as she wandered off.

It seemed one of the perks of being Master of Death was being ignored by zombies or inedible to them because they attack every single human being they find except Harry. Lucky him.

The next survivors he found were a bunch of men looking for supply. They were surrounded and Harry decided to help them. He saved the leader, someone called G or something, told him and his friends to go ahead while he distracted the zombies. He got bitten in the process. When he finally caught up with the survivors, he got shot on the chest and head as soon as they saw his wounds.

When he came to, he was alone. His injuries were gone. So were the survivors. He realized then how the world worked now. He sensed the guys on the outskirt of the city where the signs of life were strongest, but he knew he couldn't go there. They thought he was dead. Hell they shot him themselves, so much for gratitude for saving their lives.

Now, almost two months later, if he counted it right, he sat on the roof of tallest building in the city. Doing nothing but staring into space as more and more deaths happened in the world. He could feel them but only faintly because they were either happened in small numbers or really, really far away. Most of the time, he just blocked them out. He learnt to block them out since he woke up. He never before because it helped him on the job but now it was nothing but torment, feeling nothing but death around him. He hadn't felt any life for awhile now. And when he did, it was gone soon after.

He never understood why Voldemort wanted immortality so much. Now more than ever. It was not what it was all cracked up to be. Especially with the world ended.

He sighed.

Suddenly, there were sounds. Gunshots. The sounds were faint but it was there. Whoever that idiot who decided to go all gun blazing in a city full of zombies deserved whatever fate that would come to them. But then again, maybe they were defending themselves. He waited for a while but didn't hear more gunshot.

He couldn't pin point the location of the sounds but he knew the general direction. He apparated from one roof to another in the direction. He stopped when he saw a dark cloud floating over a small part of the city and the rain came. Then he heard it, the sound of alarm blaring in the air. A red car was driving together besides a white truck before leaving the truck behind. From what he observed, the red car was acting as bait for the zombies and when whoever driving the car cleared the street successfully, the white truck came into view to pick up other survivors.

They were not G and his people.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

It was the next day when he decided to look for the survivors. After he gathered whatever personal things he could carry, he found a pick-up truck he could use and drive to the general direction he saw them went. He gathered some supplies first. In this new harsh world, it probably could soften the wary survivors enough to accept if he contributes something to help them. First impression and all.

What? He was supposed to be a Slytherin.

He didn't dare to apparate because he didn't know exactly where they went and the layout of the woods. For the first time in weeks, he opened his senses and feel for any life form he could find.

In his mind, he knew this was a stupid idea but he couldn't bear being alone for much longer. He was numbed enough as it was. He would go mad if he keeps it any longer.

Everyone was there when his truck pulled up near the camp. Immediately, the men approached warily. The tension was thick in the air. There seemed to be some adrenaline in the working there.

"Who are you?" a man with dark curly hair asked almost hostile.

Harry opened his mouth only to cough hoarsely. It had been too long since he used his voice.

"Answer him!" another hostile looking man barked.

"Guys, relax," another man with smaller built in police uniform said.

"Harry…," he answered hoarsely, "Harry…Potter-Black. Sorry, it's been a long time since…I have to use my voice… No one to talk to…"

The expressions on some of the survivors, mostly women, softened at that.

"How do you find us?"

"Saw you at the city…but couldn't call you so I just followed the alarm but then lost it soon after. So I wandered around for a bit…got lost for a couple of times…then here I am," Harry said, half lying and half the truth.

Shane glared at an Asian boy as if it was his fault. He was probably angry because that alarm certainly was an invitation for the zombies to dinner. Or breakfast.

"Who else with you?" an Africa-american man asked him.

"No one," Harry said, "Told you I didn't have anyone to talk to until now."

"You survived out there alone all this time?" a blonde woman in ponytail asked impressed.

"Woke up in the hospital almost two months ago to find the world has gone to hell and I'm alone," Harry shrugged.

The officer that looked like he just recovered from sickness looked at him in sympathy. "Yeah, me too," he said then offered his hand, "I'm Rick Grimes."

"Pleasure," Harry said accepting the handshake.

"This is my partner, Shane Walsh," Rick nodded to Shane.

"Partner?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Rick blushed and Shane blanched, some others in the camp smiled amusedly. "Not that kind of partner. We are police and work together," Rick clarified.

"Ah," Harry nodded.

"I assume you're here to join us?" Shane asked, glaring. Probably, because of the 'partner' comment.

"If it's okay for you guys. I just…feel like I'm going crazy being alone out there and…I bring some supplies if it helps."

"Of course, it's okay for you to join us," Rick said.

"Let's see what you bring us," Shane said as he walked past him.

They were impressed with what he brought them. Well, being ignored by zombies really helped with gathering supplies really. There was a box of canned foods, varied from soups, beans to sardines. He could only find a box of them because food was one of the first things that people scavenged in order to survive. He also found three gallons of water, some medicines and medical kits. What? He was a doctor. There were blankets and a bag of clothes, cleaning supplies like soaps, toothpastes, toothbrushes, kitchen supplies like salt, sugar, pepper, instant coffees and teas, a pot and a pan and some knifes.

"Man, this is a gold mine!" the Asian boy exclaimed.

Harry tried to smile, but it came out awkward. It had been awhile for the need to use expression after all. The blonde woman in ponytail gasped as she checked the content of one box.

"You got supplies for woman needs?" she asked incredulously.

Harry didn't even blush. "I told you, I saw you guys yesterday. I know the women would appreciate it. It's not much, though."

"It's more than enough for now. Thank you," she smiled. "I'm Andrea. This is my sister, Amy."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

"No weapons? How did you survive without weapons?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"I have a gun," Harry showed him, "And a lot of bullets. I don't know how to use most of the firearms so I just have this one that I know how to use. Oh, I also have a machete in the truck."

"That means we still have to go to the city for the guns," Shane said.

"We're going back for my brother y'all left behind anyway!" the hostile man from earlier snapped at them.

"Daryl, calm down. We'll get your brother back," Rick promised.

After everyone introducing themselves, they helped him to unload the supplies while some of the men prepared to go back to the city. Harry realized that it was stupid of him to not thinking about grabbing some tent. It just didn't cross his mind that these survivors lived in a camp instead of an abandoned house or something. At least, he had a sleeping bag.

"Ah, let me handle those," Harry said as Amy carried the medical supplies.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I'm a physician. I think it's best if I'm the one responsible for those, huh?" he said.

"You're a doctor?"Andrea asked, "Wow, we're in luck."

"Yeah, we could use some doctor around just in case," Dale said.

"You look really young to be a doctor," Jim commented.

"Now that he said it, Jim's right. You don't look that much older than Glenn," Dale said.

"Yeah, I got that a lot," Harry replied.

"So, where you're from, Harry? I couldn't place your accent," Andrea asked.

"Well, I grew up in Surrey, England. Went to a private boarding school in Scotland since eleven. Then I travelled a bit around the globe for three years before coming here to get my M.D. So I guess my accent got a bit wonky because of it," Harry told them.

"Yeah, well, I'm off. Got something to do." With that, Jim left taking a shovel with him.

"Hey, guys! You finish there?" Jacqui called out to them she walked by with Carol, baskets of laundry in their hands, "Come on! It's laundry time!"

"Ah, wait! I'm coming with you. Got some laundry to do as well," Harry said.

"Well then give it to us," Amy told him.

"What? No! It's my laundry. I'll do it. Besides, you girls have enough as it is," Harry eyed the baskets full of dirty clothes that were loaded in the car Ed prepared.

"If only all of the men in this camp a gentleman Brit like you," Andrea sighed.

Amy laughed and Dale chuckled shaking his head. Harry smirked as he went to get his stuff. Ten minutes later, they were down at the stream. Harry had a feeling that none of the women liked Ed. From whatever impression he got, the man was a bastard. Maybe even an abusive bastard but he hadn't done anything yet since Harry arrived.

Harry saw Shane and Carl were already in the water on the other side, trying to catch some fish maybe. Looking at the women unloaded the baskets, he was thankful he only had to wash two shirts and a pair of jeans, underwear and socks. He was in the middle of washing when things picked up at Shane and Carl's side. It seemed that they were trying to catch frogs instead of fishes.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here," Jacqui said as she watched them playing more than working. "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

Harry coughed. The women smiled amusedly at him.

"You don't count, honey," Jacqui said. "Besides, you only wash your own laundry."

He smirked.

"Well?"

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy said.

Carol looked over at her husband before handing Jacqui some of the washed clothes. "It's just the way it is," she said resignedly.

They worked in silence. But soon it got boring.

"I do miss my Maytag," Carol said suddenly.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav," Andrea said.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey," Jacqui added longingly.

"My computer and texting," Amy sighed.

Everyone looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?" Amy asked. Harry shrugged. "What? There must be something you miss."

"Yeah. My friends and family. My godson. My life the way it was," Harry said.

Everyone was silent.

"What a way to break the mood, huh?" Harry said again.

"Ya think?"

"Sorry," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I miss my vibrator," Andrea said suddenly.

Harry snorted while Jacqui ooh-ed at her. They all giggled as Amy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh my God!"

Carol looked at her husband before saying carefully, "Me too."

Everyone burst out laughing at the confession, even Harry. Ed looked at them suspiciously and walked to them.

"What's so funny?" he asked in that annoying way that made Harry wanted to punch him.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed," Andrea replied.

"Yeah."

The man kept walking to them, eyeing them in the way that made the women's skins crawled. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Problem, Ed?" he asked.

"Nothin' that concerns you, sissy boy," he sneered, "And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club."

Harry's glare was menacing enough that Ed took a step back unconsciously. Hey, he learnt from the Master of Glares, Severus Snape. Andrea huffed at him.

A few minutes later, Harry was finished with his laundry. He noticed something from the corner of his eyes. Lori was approaching Shane and Carl who were sitting on a stone in water. She talked a little and took her son away with her. Shane was just sitting there looking at them. He got up and he must be saying something because Lori turned around to face him. Looked like there was an argument. And then Lori left the man to stew on whatever she chewed him out for.

Harry saw Shane's shoulders slumped a bit. He picked up his tools and followed Lori and Carl who were already far ahead of him.

"Ed, tell you what…," Andrea said suddenly. Harry turned to see what was going on. "…you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here."

She threw a wet shirt at him which was thrown back at her face.

"Oh!"

"Ain't my job, Missy," he sneered.

Harry got up with the others.

"Andrea, don't," Amy told her.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea mocked.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what…," Ed motioned to Carol. "Come on. Let's go."

Harry said, "I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed."

"And I say it's none of your business, Sissy," Ed spat and told his wife, "Come on now. You heard me."

"Carol…," Andrea moved to stop her. She clearly looked worried for her.

"Andrea, please. It doesn't matter," Carol said softly.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze. All right?" Ed said earning a gasp from Andrea. "Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them," Jacqui glared at him.

Ed laughed at her.

"Hey, why don't you leave the ladies alone and face a man for once?" Harry challenged.

"Stay out of this," Ed warned him. "Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I'm done talking. Come on!"

Ed pulled Carol to him. Everything happened too fast. The women tried to stop Ed and there was shouting. Harry moved before he realized it. He ended up receiving the slap that was meant for Carol. Everyone gasped and looked at him in surprise. Harry glared at the larger man coldly. He saw Shane coming up to them and immediately kicked Ed to him as hard as he could. Shane caught the bastard and dragged him away. Ed grunted as Shane threw him to the ground and began to beat the life out of him. Carol made a frightened sound.

"It's okay. It's okay," Amy reassured her.

"No!"

Harry watched the show with satisfaction. Shane still had some anger and frustration from whatever he was fighting about with Lori earlier and he took it all out on Ed. Harry let him while the women tried to tell him to stop. Finally, Shane stopped and pulled Ed closer with his shirt.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me?" Shane said dangerously. "Do you hear me?!"

"Yes," Ed slurred weakly.

"I'll beat you to death, Ed," Shane punched and kicked him one more time before really stopping.

Shane stepped away from the man as a crying Carol went to her husband's side, saying sorry over and over again. She really was abused badly if she felt it was her fault he got beaten. Shane panted as he looked at them all. The women didn't know what to say and just stared at Shane. Harry nodded at him. Shane ran his hand over his head as he walked away.

Harry watched the older man leaving. He turned to Andrea, "I'm going to talk to Shane."

She nodded. Harry grabbed his laundry basket before following the other man's track. He found Shane near the woods. The man clearly was in hurry or maybe he just vented the rest of his frustration by walking quickly.

"Shane!" Harry called him.

The man turned around and looked at him. He didn't exactly glare but it was close. Then he must saw something because the look in his eyes softened a bit.

"How's your face?" he asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Ed hit like a woman. I barely felt anything," Harry waved off his concern.

Shane snorted. "Tell that to your reddening cheek," he said.

Harry looked at him. "I saw your fight with Lori."

The look on Shane's face turned cold. "We're not fighting."

"Argument, then," Harry said, "And you beat Ed up more for your frustration than anything."

"You're the one who kicked him to me," Shane shot back.

"Yeah, well, I thought you would appreciate the chance. You're so tense I was almost sure you're a statue."

Shane didn't reply.

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Shane snapped.

"Well, you've been really tense and angry since I met you. Your hostility when I arrived here has more to do with your anger and frustration at something than wariness towards a stranger. And it got worse after your argument with Lori. I think keeping all of that anger inside is not good for you."

"What do you know? You don't know anything!"

"You're right. But isn't it easier to talk to a stranger than to someone you know and know you in return? Keeping all of that anger inside could get you and everyone else killed, especially with the way the world is now. Believe me, I know. I've been there. In fact, I got my godfather killed because of that," Harry added softly.

Shane looked at him in surprise.

"It's not the zombies, don't you worry about that. It's a long time ago. Look, I don't know what is it between you and Lori but if you want to talk to someone…you know…I won't judge you."

With that, Harry walked past him back to the camp. He could feel Shane staring at his back all the way up.

**~ To be continued ~**


	3. Chapter 02

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 02**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry was inside the RV packing up his things. Dale had spared a space for his bag and said that he could sleep in his sleeping bag on the floor of the RV until they can get an extra tent for him on the next supply run. Harry didn't really need the space. Almost all of his personal things were in the trunk that was disguise as a pendant around his neck. And he could transfigure a tent for himself but they didn't know about that and Harry didn't want to expose his magic until he knew it was the right time and the right thing to do.

Shane was sitting on the RV steps. Once in a while, Harry would steal a glance at him and the older man would look back when he feels it. When that happened, Harry would look away or outside the RV window, pretending to check on Andrea and Amy who were down the stream again, fishing.

Speaking of which, he didn't see them down there. Maybe they already finished.

Harry didn't know what prompted him to offer Shane an ear to listen if he wants to talk about his problem. He offered anyway, but he didn't know why he did it. There was just something about the man that pulled him in.

"Oh, Baby, would you look at that?" he heard Morales said excitedly.

He peeked outside the window to see Amy and Andrea coming back with two bunches of fish between them. They were grinning proudly.

"Hey, check it out!" Morales said laughingly as he jumped up to greet them. Andrea handed him the fishes. Lori was clapping at them, her eyes wide with amazement. "Ladies…, because of you, my children will eat tonight. Thank you."

"Thank Dale," Andrea said as Amy also handed the other bunch to Morales. "It's his canoe and gear."

Everyone was smiling happily, sure that they would not be hungry tonight. Not that they would, what with Harry's own contribution added to their supplies.

"Mom, look! Look at all the fish," Carl exclaimed in awe. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked.

"Our dad."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure, I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff," she replied then added to Lori, "If that's okay?"

"You won't catch me arguing," Lori said.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace," Andrea asked at the slowly approaching old man. Something was bothering him.

"I, uh…I don't want to alarm anyone," Dale said. Shane stood up at that opening. "But maybe we have a bit of problem."

He turned around and pointed to everyone where Jim was digging something at the higher ground away from the camp. Harry stepped out of the RV to see take in the scene. Suddenly, a cold feeling filled his guts.

Everyone decided to go to see what Jim was doing and maybe ask him some questions. He was digging non-stop like a madman when they found him. He either didn't notice them or ignoring them on purpose.

"Hey, Jim," Shane called, "Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please."

Jim stopped his digging. "What do you want?"

"We're all just a little concerned, man. That's all."

"Dale said you've been out here for hours," Morales said.

"So?"

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane laughed. His joke fell short, though.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone," Jim replied and started digging again.

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up," Dale argued.

"Sure I can. Watch me!" Jim challenged as he moved faster.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it, so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter," Lori said.

"They got nothing to be scared of." Everyone looked at him. "I mean, what the hell people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?"

Silence.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade. Some food maybe. I'll tell you what, maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself," Shane offered. "Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?"

"Or what?" Jim challenged.

Harry's attention had drifted off somewhere in the middle of their conversation. He looked at all of the holes. "Are you digging graves?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"What? No!" Shane denied. "No one digging any graves, okay?"

"Just saying. They remind me of graves…"

"Harry, shut up!" Shane snapped. "Now, Jim, I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you?" Then he said loudly, "Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim," Shane said.

"You weren't there," Amy spoke up, "Ed was out of control. He was going to hurt his wife. Hell, he hurt Harry."

"That is their marriage. That is not his," Jim pointed to Shane, "He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?"

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane approached him but Jim avoided him.

"No no no…"

"Just give me the…Jim!"

Jim lashed out. He pushed Shane away and swung the shovel at him. Shane ducked out of the way and then tackled him to the ground. Jim was shouting about Shane not having any right to do what he was doing. Shane straddled him and hold his arms behind his back all the while reassuring the man that no one was going to hurt him, that everything was all right.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is," Jim said softly as his hands were cuffed. "I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em."

Everyone was transfixed with his story.

"Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family," he finished softly, looking like he was going to pass out soon.

Everyone stood in horrified silence. Harry felt pity for the man. At least, Harry didn't have to watch. He just woke up and found the ghosts of his family waiting for him.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry watched from his place at the RV steps as Shane and Dale walked to where Jim was tied to a tree. Shane spoke to him then gave him a cup of water from the bucket in his hands before pouring some down his head. Lori and Carol were teaching the children at a nearby table. They spoke some more. Then Shane walked back to the camp with the children.

"What's up?" Harry asked when they got closer.

Shane paused. "We're, uh…going to clean the fish for dinner."

"Cool! Let me help," Harry jumped to his feet.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't have anything to do here. Besides I've been working in the kitchen ever since I'm old enough to reach the stove with a stool. I'd cook you guys some treats as thank you for letting me join your group," he decided then.

"Okay," Shane nodded.

They spent the next hours cleaning the fishes, teasing the children with fish guts and having food fight with said fish guts. By the end of it, Shane was relaxed enough to laugh with them. Meanwhile, Moralez just finished building up rocks around the campfire when Harry walked up to him and the others with the fishes in a cool box.

"I, uh, built up the rocks all around. See? So the flames can be a little higher and have 'em be hidden," he said proudly.

"Perfect," Harry said, "Then we'll have grilled fish tonight. My treat."

"You cook?" Morales asked.

"Yes. Since I was five. So you can be confident about the taste. You'd like it," Harry promised.

"Who would let a five year old to go anywhere near fire?" Lori asked incredulously.

"My relatives. Since the ungrateful orphan freak of their nephew had to earn his keep sooner or later. Of course, I started small. Like just keeping an eye on the pan to make sure the food don't burn or toasted some bread," Harry shrugged uncaringly.

Heavy silence in the air. Harry didn't notice or maybe he didn't care. It was not like it was that big of a deal. He always shared bits of information about his relatives to people and no one ever reacted or said anything. Hell, when Ron told Molly about the bars on his window, she only responded with how grateful Ron should be that she didn't do the same even though she was considering it after their actions that morning.

"You what?"

He turned around to see Shane walked up to them with Carl and Jim on his side. An unpleasant expression carved on his face.

"Hey, come on here. Let's cook these babies," Harry invited.

Everyone winced.

"Don't say it like that, please," Jacqui said grimacing.

"Sorry. Bad choice of words," Harry winced too.

The women watched as Harry worked diligently near the fire. Carol helped by cutting the herbs and mushrooms they found in the woods. Half a dozen cans of beans were heating up nicely on the fire followed by a dozen of fishes. Harry chewed on the herbs to test the flavor before nodding in approval and threw some of it on the grilling fishes. The herbs gave out an enticing smell that had everyone drooling.

He could feel Shane's eyes on him all the time. It made Harry's heart, which was on the way to freeze with all of the events from the last few months, raced. He ignored it and kept working on the fishes. Dinner was ready by the time the sky was dark. Rick and the others weren't back yet.

Still, everyone dug in heartily and groaned and moaned in satisfaction. Harry smirked at them.

"God, Harry…This is good," Dale said.

"Real good," Andrea said. "You sure you're a doctor, not a chef?"

"You're a doctor?" asked Lori in surprise.

"But you look so young!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"Man with many talents," Morales gave him a toast.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled.

Dinner went a little uneventful after that. Everyone was just enjoying the food and laughing at some jokes.

"Pass the fish, please," Sophia asked politely.

"Here you go," Carol gave some to her.

"Man o man, that's good. Whew!" Shane sighed as he took another bite of his fish.

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy," Morales said.

Harry was still eating when he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What?" he asked around a mouthful of beans.

"What you said earlier…did your relatives really make you…did they treat you…"

"Are you sure this is a talk to have on dinner?" Lori asked.

"It's okay," Harry told her, "It's not bad or anything. I've told others and if no one hasn't blown a gasket yet then it must not be that bad, right?"

"So?"

"Well, I was orphaned at fifteen months old. I was sent to my mom's sister and her husband to be raise. My dad's side of family was already dead, you see. So there was no other choice. Anyway, they saw me as a freak, a stain on the picture of their perfect family, not that I ever took any picture with them. I was mostly ignored. And when I reached five, they started giving me chores to do, a little head slap here and there when I don't finish my chores in time or doing better than their son in school. That's all."

"That's all? That's awful!" Amy protested.

"Is that why you defended Carol earlier? They sound like Ed to me," Andrea said.

"Why would someone do that to a child?" Lori looked horrified.

Harry shrugged, "Jealousy can get you everywhere, I guess."

When it earned him another inquiring looks, he explained.

"My mom and my aunt were sisters. But anyone who looks at them wouldn't guess it. Mom was beautiful while Aunt Petunia looked kinda plain, almost skeletal even. Everyone loved mom at first sight while my aunt faded into background. Mom was smart, got an invitation to a private boarding school for gifted children in Scotland while my aunt went to a public school in Surrey, England. My grandparents were always so proud of mom and, accidentally, neglected Aunt Petunia in result. And when my aunt finally felt like she bested my mom by marrying a moderately successful businessman, she found out my mom went and got married to a lord complete with a mansion."

"Ah," several people nodded understandingly.

"Still doesn't excuse their treatment of you," Shane said.

"Yes, it doesn't. She didn't care that her sister died young by terrorist hands. She didn't care that her nephew was innocent. All she cared about was taking out her anger and bitterness on something, someone…and since my mom was not available, I was the next best thing. It also doesn't help that they couldn't send me away since they were afraid it would affect their image. So they made sure I grew up miserable. My uncle had a grudge on my dad, you see…I found later that my dad was a prankster and he played a prank on Uncle Vernon at my parents' wedding day as part of the entertainment. Not a good idea for a prideful man like my uncle. Since people in the neighborhood never knew about my parents, they spread rumors that my parents died in a drunken car crash, that my mom was a slut and my dad was an unemployed drunk and I was a delinquent. I grew up believing them. It wasn't until I was eleven and got the same invitation to my parents' school that I know the truth."

Heavy silence fell upon them.

"And you said it's not that bad? Didn't anyone do anything? Suspect anything wrong with your relatives?" Dale asked indignantly.

Harry shook his head. "Everyone believed them. And what they did was nothing compare to being the target of the leader of a terrorist group, believe me."

"Wait, you're from England. Is the terrorist group you telling us the same as the one that responsible for the bombings and killings in the nineties in England?" Dale asked.

"Yes. They were also responsible for the ones in the seventies and early eighties too and came back again fourteen years later. They were stopped and their organization was destroyed when I was seventeen, though. They attacked my school to get me."

"Why were you a target?"

"My family along with other old families was targeted for political reasons. Some of the old families were already died out from assassinations or fighting the terrorists. Only very few of us left. I'm the only one left from the Potter Family. They knew I support my parents' views and I would be a problem to them when I finally become Lord Potter. Even though my family was only one family, the Potters had a very high standing and influence in the government. So they decided to deal with me before I become a real threat to their cause."

"You said your name is Potter-Black," Shane pointed out.

"Yep. My godfather also came from old family. The Black family. The Blacks were just as powerful as my family but they always supported the terrorists' cause. Crazy, I know. Except for my godfather. He was the white sheep of the family. His parents threw him out when he was sixteen because of this and my dad's parents took him in. The thing is the Blacks never officially disowned Sirius so as the oldest son he was still the heir. The Blacks died out later and left only my godfather. Sirius never took the lord title because he was a wanted criminal but he still could name an heir. Since he was childless, Sirius named me his heir. He died later when I was fifteen in a fight to save me when my friends and I were lured into a trap by the terrorists. So I am a lord to two powerful old families and that made me even a bigger target because they knew I would turn the Black family's support from the terrorists to my own side."

"Wait, Sirius Black? Your godfather was Sirius Black?" Dale looked surprised. "Wasn't he…"

"The mass murderer that was convicted for the betrayal of the Potters that resulted in their deaths and thirteen other people in a terrorist bombing at early eighties and escaped after spending twelve years in prison? Yes, he was. But what no one knows is he was innocent. It wasn't him who was responsible for the deaths and he was never given a trial because the head of the law department at the time had a big grudge on Sirius' family and he wanted to further his own career in politics so he threw my godfather away into prison and make sure all of the evidence of foul play was gone. Not that it matters since his own son was found to be a member of the terrorist group soon after. Sirius only escaped after he caught a glimpse of the real culprit in a paper by coincidence and went after him because it turned out that Pettigrew, the real culprit who was also part of the terrorist group, was living near me all the time back then."

Morales whistled. "And you were just a child at the time? Whoa, sounds like your life was very eventful, man."

"Yeah, and now I have the zombie apocalypse to add to the list," Harry grinned cheerfully, which really looked out of place with how heavy the topic was.

"Okay, the topic is getting way too heavy here," Jacqui said.

"Yeah, let's change the topic," Carol suggested.

"You keep calling them zombies," Shane smirked in amusement.

"What? They're zombies! What do you call them?"

"Walkers," everyone answered.

"Huh? I guess it fits," Harry nodded.

Amy placed her plate down and got up.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

Amy looked vaguely annoyed at her. "I have to pee," she rolled her eyes, "Jeez, you try to be discreet around here…"

Everyone laughed as she walked to the RV.

Suddenly, Harry felt a chill ran down his spine. He lost his smile and looked around at their surroundings, alert. Shane caught his state.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…I feel like…," Harry shook his head. "Nah, it's probably nothing."

"Let me give you an advice in this brand new world, pal. If you feel something's wrong, it probably is," Shane said.

"Now you just jinx it," Harry shot him an annoyed look.

Just then, Amy stepped out of the RV complaining, "We're out of toilet paper?"

Harry turned to her just in time to see a zombie…er…a walker walked up to her and bit her on the arm. She screamed at the same time as him.

"Amy!"

Everyone turned around in surprise. Suddenly, walkers came out of the darkness from everywhere. Everyone jumped to their feet in surprise and some even shout and cry in panic.

"Mom!" Carl cried.

"Lori, get him down!" Shane instructed as he lifted his shotgun that never left his side and began to shoot at every walker he could see.

Carol was holding Sophia trying to get away. Jim got a baseball bat and began to bash the walkers' head into pulps. Morales began to shoot as soon as he got his rifle. Harry ran to Amy, shouting in rage as she got bit mercilessly on the neck, blood pouring out freely. Andrea also ran up screaming in denial only to fell on her backside as Jim pushed her out of the way and bashed the walker away from Amy.

Harry landed on his knees at Amy's side, pressing his hand on her neck as hard as he could to prevent the blood from flowing out as Andrea crawled up to them in hysteric.

"Oh God! Oh my God!"

"Help me…," Amy groaned.

"Oh God, I don't know what to do," Andrea cried.

"Here, press on the wound on her neck," Harry instructed, guiding her hands to the wound. "I'll go get the med kit. Press it tightly. Don't let any more blood out."

"Okay, okay…"

Harry got into the RV and pulled out the box with the medical kits from one of the cupboards. He knew that it was no use to try to save Amy. She was doomed no matter what he did. But he had to try for Andrea's sake if nothing else. And maybe he could lessen Amy's pain.

As he grabbed the kit, Harry cursed himself for not thinking about putting up some protection ward. He never had to do it before because it was only him and this camp had been hidden and save since these people set it up so it didn't even cross his mind. Still, the least he could do was put up a detection ward. Being Master of Death had made him careless.

Rick and the others showed up just as Harry stepped out of the RV. Soon, the walkers were taken care of. Harry watched helplessly as Amy died in her sister's arms. The first aid kit fell from his hands. He could feel her life slip away.

"Oh, no, no…," Andrea cried, "Amy! Amy!"

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes," Jim said to no one.

Harry looked at him sharply in surprise. Was the man a seer? Just then, he saw something simmered in the air. He saw Amy's ghost looking at her sister sadly. She looked up and their eyes locked. She looked surprise before smiling at him.

"Please take care of her for me…," Amy pleaded.

Harry nodded. "I'll try," he whispered.

And then she faded away, moving on to the afterlife, leaving everyone to watch in sorrow as Andrea cried out her grief. Everyone felt helpless at the loss of the members in their group.

**~ To be continued ~**


	4. Chapter 03

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 03**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Morning came, but the world seemed just as dark as the darkest night to everybody in the camp. Andrea hadn't move from her sister's side all night, just staring at her dead and bloody face lovingly as if she could bring her back to life somehow.

Harry had only been with this group for twenty four hours and already he felt attached to them and felt as much grief as them. He never thought he would feel like this again. Ten years of friendless life and months of being alone, feeling nothing but deaths everywhere. He never thought he could attachment with anyone again but here he was. It seemed that he hadn't lost his 'saving people thing' as Hermione often called it.

Lori watched Andrea sadly before making a decision.

"Andrea," Lori called as she squatted beside her.

Andrea didn't respond.

"I'm so sorry," Lori said again, "She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can."

Still nothing.

Lori sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder before go back to her place.

The men were handling their loss by gathering all of the walkers' bodies to be burn. Daryl made sure that they were a hundred percent dead first by shoving a pickaxe to their brains. Rick walked over to where Harry sat with Shane, Carol, Lori and Dale. Seemed like he finished his report to that Morgan guy that saved his life.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked the obvious.

"Won't even talk to us," Lori told. "She's been there all night. What do we do?"

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it same as the others," Shane said.

"I'll tell her how it is."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said but Rick already moved.

"Andrea…"

And just like Harry said, it was not a good idea because as soon as Rick called her name, Andrea pulled out a gun and pointed at him. Rick froze. Shane stood up in case he needs a back up.

"I know how the safety works," she said softly with a determined gaze.

"All right. Okay. I'm sorry," Rick backed away. "I'm sorry."

"Told ya," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Andrea lowered her gun then turned back to Amy. Daryl looked at them incredulously.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb!" Daryl exclaimed.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No. For God's sakes, let her be," Lori said.

"Lori's right," Harry said. "She's grieving. Besides, when Amy turns, she'll only be one walker. There are many of us. Let her be for now."

Shane and Rick shared a look before shrugging. Daryl scoffed at them in disbelief and left. He called out to Jim to get some work done. He and Morales pulled the body of their member towards the fire. Glenn frowned at them.

"What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people for over there," he said pointed to the other direction.

They argued about something. Harry couldn't hear but it seemed Glenn protested that their people being treated like the walkers.

"We don't burn them!" Glenn shouted. "We bury them. Understand?"

Harry shook his head. Daryl and Morales looked displeased at Glenn before moving the body to the other side.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl said.

"You know what? Shut up, man!" Morales snapped.

"Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming!" the redneck shouted, walking off.

Harry shook his head again. His eyes landed on a fatigued looking Jim and he furrowed his brow. Something was off with him. He concentrated with his eyes to see a reaper looming over the man.

"Oh, Jim…," he whispered to himself sadly.

"What?" Shane looked at him.

"It's Jim…"

Shane looked over to where Jim and Jacqui were. Suddenly she stepped away from Jim.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim," Jacqui announced.

All of the men, except Harry, walked over to him, surrounding him and demanded Jim to show them the bite to make sure. Harry sighed and shook his head again at the commotion as T-Dog grabbed Jim from behind. Daryl pulled his shirt up to show the circular teeth mark of the bite.

Jim kept saying "I'm okay" over and over again as if he said it enough times then it would come true. Everyone, Harry and Andrea excluded, just looked at him as if he was already a walker.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl suggested uncaringly.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane shot the question.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it," Daryl shot back.

"I hate to say it…I never thought I would…but maybe Daryl's right," Dale added.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," Rick argued.

"I'm not suggesting…"

"He's sick," Rick cut him off, "A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers or them to be," Daryl stated.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure," Rick suggested.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane said.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?"

"Man, that's a stretch right there."

"Why?" Rick challenged, "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…"

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction," Lori realized.

"That's right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that," Rick argued. "The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance."

"Even if that's true," Harry spoke up, "Jim won't make it."

Everyone turned to him. He didn't meet their gaze as he kept looking at the reaper. The others shivered as his emerald eyes almost glowing. Harry didn't notice. Then he met their gaze.

"He won't make it," he said with absolute certainty.

"No," Rick looked at him, shaking his head. "You don't know that. You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do."

Harry scoffed as he walked off, "Who died and make you boss?"

"And you call yourself a doctor?" Rick called after him. Harry gave him the finger.

"Never say I won't help him. Just said that it's hopeless," Harry shrugged.

"Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!"

Daryl ran and took a swing of his pickaxe. But Rick also moved just as fast and pointed his gun at the redneck's head.

"Hey hey hey! We don't kill the living."

"Now that's quite hypocritical, isn't it?" Harry commented on the gun.

Shane stepped between Jim and Daryl. "We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down," he motioned at the pickaxe, "Go on."

Daryl dumped at the tool and stomped off angrily. Shane picked it up, looking at Harry who shrugged. Rick grabbed Jim.

"Come with me," he said.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked.

"Somewhere safe."

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Rick placed Jim in the RV to rest. He looked at Harry in the eyes before leaving them alone. Harry treated Jim's wound and bandaged it.

"Sorry I waste your med and bandages," Jim said softly.

"Why you say that?" Harry asked.

"I heard what you said. You think I'm not going to make it," Jim told him, "I think I'm not going to make it too."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "I always can get new supplies without problem."

"I wish that officer wouldn't be so stubborn. I'm sorry he puts you guys in difficult place," Jim said again.

"He's just clinging to his hopes. Everyone does. His hopes just a bit more naïve than others. Now save your energy, okay?"

"Why? I won't make it. You said so yourself."

"Doesn't mean you have to make your last moments painful and miserable," Harry sighed. "Look, I wasn't saying that to discourage you or to be cruel, okay? I just…Can you keep a secret?"

Jim nodded weakly.

"I can see when people are about to die. I usually just block that sense out because it's no fun. And I can sense your life slipping little by little," Harry said.

"You're not making any sense," Jim laughed then coughing miserably.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I know. But…I know what's waiting for you on the other side, okay? And it's not bad at all. I've been there…well, halfway there at least, but still…it's not bad."

"If you say so, you weirdo," Jim chuckled.

"You have photo of your family?"

Jim looked pained at the reminder of his family and nodded. He motioned to his shirt. Harry pulled out a wallet from the pocket and found a family picture.

"Can you tell me their names?" Jim told him one by one. "Okay, I never have done this for anyone before because I don't want them to become dependent on it, on me and clinging to something that's already gone. But since I know for sure that you're going to leave anyway…here, give me your hand. Just don't…scream or anything, all right?"

Jim watched in confusion as Harry grabbed his hand and then watched in shock and disbelief as the transparent figures of his wife and sons came into view. He paled until he was as white as the walkers. Harry shushed him to prevent him from making any noise, attracting the attention of others in the camp.

"Hello, Jimmy," his wife said. Her voice was hollow, kind of echoing in the air, but still as lovely as he remembered.

"Daddy," his sons said.

He choked with tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Jimmy. You did your best," his wife said again. "We love you."

"I…love you, too. I miss you…"

"They're waiting for you, Jim," Harry said. "You won't be walking around eating people because as soon as you leave, you'll be with them. Those walkers are just empty shells and Rick and the others will make sure your body won't end up like that. So don't you be afraid, all right?"

Jim nodded, tears running down his face. His eyes never left his family.

"See you later, Daddy," one of his boys said.

"Later, boys," Jim choked.

And then they disappeared from view. Jim turned to look at Harry.

"Who are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm just…Harry."

"Thank you. Thank you, Harry," Jim said weakly.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry stepped out of the van at the same time Amy's body woke up as a walker. He watched as Andrea apologized to Amy for never being there for her. Amy got up and Andrea helped her. Everybody in the camp noticed them. He saw Shane and Rick walked up to them with their hands reaching for their guns but they didn't need to do it as Andrea shot Amy herself after saying she loved her one last time.

He sighed at the somber mood that hovered over the camp. People distracted themselves by preparing to bury their people now that Andrea was ready to let Amy go. Daryl and T-Dog loaded the bodies one by one to a truck. Rick and Shane went to the upper ground to finish digging the holes Jim had made.

Harry felt somewhat uncertain about burying them. Buried or not, those bodies would only contaminated their surroundings. The best option was to burn them.

Daryl drove the truck to the grave site. Harry walked with the others to there. When they approached the site, Daryl was arguing with Rick and Shane about burying their people.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along?" they heard Daryl said. "These people need to know who the hell's in charge here, what the rules are."

"There are no rules," Rick said.

"Well, that's a problem," Lori chimed in, "We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do."

"People also cremate their dead, remember?" Harry commented. "Leaving their bodies like this, buried or not, will just contaminated the surrounding area. Even if we leave, what if other survivors come and decide to camp here? Infected and contaminated bodies are best to be burn to prevent further contamination. We already have enough of those walking around. You want our people's bodies become responsible for that?"

Everyone didn't have anything to say. Daryl looked smug at the support.

"Okay, so we burn them?" Rick asked. "Anyone agree with Harry?"

Jacqui shrugged, "He knows best when it comes to this thing, so hell yeah. I agree with him."

Most of them agreed, even Andrea who looked reluctant.

"Well, burn them it is then," Shane said.

"I'll get the gas and the match," Daryl skipped off. He skipped!

The men began to move the bodies to the holes. The least they wanted to do was to burn them separately in respect. Andrea insisted she was the one to move Amy's body. Dale wanted to help her but she was stubborn. When Daryl came back, they were ready.

Everyone watched in silence as the bodies burned. Some of them gave prayers to the dead with their respective religions. Harry just wished them best. After it was finished, they went back to the camp.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

"Rick still planning to head for the CDC?" Harry asked as he took a seat across from Shane near the campfire.

Shane sighed. "I don't know."

"What you think?"

"I think it's a bad idea. You?"

"Bad for you guys. Nothing for me."

"What do you mean by that?" Shane looked confused. "You're planning to leave?"

Was that disappointment Harry saw?

"Nah, I'm staying. I just don't care for me that much. I'm more of the 'que sera, sera' kinda guy nowadays."

"Why would you say that?" Shane looked angry.

"When you have nothing left in your life other than your life, you tend to not care whether you live or not," Harry said, "My parents and godfather died a long time ago. My friends are dead, my adoptive family is dead, my godson is dead. I got nothing or no one to live for."

"Then live for yourself," Shane snapped then he walked off in anger.

Harry looked surprise at the outburst. He watched as Shane went off to talk with Lori near the RV. Rick was inside talking to Jim. The talk didn't seem to work well, though, seeing the way Lori acted. There was something funny about the way Lori and Shane acted around each other now that he thought about it. Lori was angry with Shane and the man was also angry at something but he didn't know what. And the way they clammed up when Rick came, Harry suspected they were having an affair.

Harry bit his lip as he watched them kept arguing softly then Rick stepped out and the conversation didn't get any better. Lori said something to Rick that made him speechless, not knowing what to say. Seeing him so confused, Shane said something then Rick nodded, walked away with him with their weapons.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry asked.

"We're going to sweep around the area for a bit," Rick said.

Shane didn't even spare him a look. Harry felt something tugged in his heart at Shane's refusal to look at him. The man just walked ahead of his best friend. Did he really get so angry at how uncaring Harry was with his own life? Why did he care?

They came back later from their sweep with Dale. The old man was giving Shane a look that crossed between suspicious and mistrust. Harry wondered what happened. Shane was pretending he didn't notice while Rick was genuinely oblivious.

When they discussed about their plan around the fire, Shane had changed his tune and supported Rick's plan about going to CDC.

"I've, uh…I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no…there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first to admit that," Shane began, "I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

Everyone was silent. Some were nodding their agreement while the rest was contemplating the decision. Harry just looked at Shane, wondering what had changed his mind. When Shane walked off to his tent, Harry followed him.

"What make you changed your mind?" Harry asked.

"Why does it matter to you? You don't care one way or another," Shane said, not really answering.

"I just think that you're not a man that could change his opinion so easily, so what happened in the woods?"

"None of your damn business, okay?" Shane snapped, turning around and glared at him.

Harry looked him in the eyes. He could see the guilt in his eyes but what for? It was time like this that made Harry wished he had learn Legilimens. Finally, he gave up and sighed.

"As long as you're sure you do it because you think it's right and not because someone else force you," he said.

"No one forces me."

"Or that you force yourself."

Silence. Harry sighed.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleep. It's been a long day."

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

But Harry didn't immediately go sleep. When no one in the camp noticed, he slipped out into the woods. The sky was just began to darken but he didn't want to wait it was dark to place some protection around the camp. He didn't want last night's tragedy happens again.

He carved protection runes on some stones the size of his palm and set them around the camp. Then he connected the runes with a spell and the ward sprung up to life. If anything comes anywhere near the camp, the ward would warn him. If it is dangerous, the ward would repel them until everyone wake up and see the danger lingers outside the ward.

The ward was only temporary; the easiest and fastest Harry could set up at the moment but it would last at least twenty-four hours.

Harry woke up the next morning at the sound of Jim waking up. He was having nightmares. He looked up from his place on the floor.

"You okay, Jim?"

"Yes," the man rasped from the back room. "Just…it's just a dream…"

Harry pulled out his duffel bag from a cabin and rummaged around one of the side pockets where he put a muggle repellent charm on it. No one was around so he didn't hesitate to shove his entire arm into the pocket until he found what he looked for.

It was a bag of potions he made. Generally, potions were dangerous for muggles. Harry didn't dare to use it before until he came to America and found out that the magical society was more tolerant towards non-magic. They created weaker potions that had been adjusted so they could be use on muggles. Harry picked a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. He made a cup of herbal tea and poured three drops of the potion into it.

"Here, drink this and go back to rest," Harry gave it to Jim.

"What is this?" he asked but accepting the cup anyway.

"Just herbal tea. It would help with the nightmares," Harry told him.

"Thanks."

Soon, Jim was asleep again. The man was in pain. It looked like the painkiller he gave him last night didn't work. Harry considered giving him something to help with the pain but his potions stock was limited and he wouldn't be able to get some ingredients anytime soon or the chance to brew new potions. Well, he better saved them for others that would need it in the future.

After he stored away his bag, he washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth. He went outside to find Shane was just about to talk with everyone.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," Dale called.

"Morning, Dale," Harry greeted.

"Everybody listen up," Shane called out, "Those of you with CBs, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay?"

"He's talking about the walkie-talkies?" Harry asked, half-yawning.

"Yes," Dale looked amused at him.

"Now, you got a problem, don't have a CB, can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

Morales stepped forward tentatively. "We're, uh…we're not going."

Everyone looked at him and his family.

"We have family in Birmingham," his wife said. "We want to be with our people."

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back," Shane warned them.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family."

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"We talked about it. We're sure," Morales nodded.

"Then you'll need a weapon," Harry spoke up.

Everyone watched him as he ran back to the RV and came back with his duffel bag. He pulled out his gun, a box of bullets and his machete to Morales.

"Here," Harry said. "The box is full. It'd help you and your family on the way."

"Thank you, man," Morales said gratefully. Daryl scoffed at him. Rick looked at him in approval. Shane looked half-approved, half-annoyed. Maroles looked around. "Thank you all…for everything."

"Come here," Lori came up to Morales' wife and gave her a goodbye hug. They both looked like they were going to cry.

Morales shook hands with Shane. "Good luck, man."

"Appreciate it."

"Yeah."

They split their food and other supplies for Morales and his family. Harry helped loaded them into their car. Everyone said their goodbyes. Harry saw the little girls exchanging doll as a goodbye gift. Rick came up to Morales.

"Channel 40. If you change your minds. All right?" Rick reminded him.

"Yeah," Morales nodded.

Five minutes later, they were on the road. Harry drove in his pick-up truck. When they reached the road, Morales and his family went the other way. Shane was on the jeep behind him. For some reason, Harry had the feeling that the other man was staring holes at him. They drove for hours until Dale stopped them because there was a problem with his RV. The thing was hissing and smoking and everything.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van," Dale told Rick.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape."

Harry was contemplating on using Reparo but then threw that idea away. There was no way he could explain it to them. He would just let them be for now. Muggles were not helpless. They would come up with something soon.

"I see something up ahead," Shane informed them, seeing something in the distance with his binocular, "A gas station if we're lucky."

Just then, Jacqui came out and told them about Jim, "Y'all, Jim… it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore."

Everyone looked grim.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back," Shane suggested.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up," T-Dog offered.

Rick nodded and went to the RV to see Jim.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now," Shane instructed. "We'll be right back."

Harry leant against the side of the RV where he saw the reaper hovered over a window. "It's soon, huh?"

The reaper, looked so much like a dementor except it had more humanoid face with pale, almost white eyes, nodded at him. Harry sighed as he leaned his head back. From what little bits he could overhear from their conversation, Jim wanted to be left behind.

"It's what he says he wants," Rick said when he informed them later after Shane and T-Dog back. They managed to find something that would help with the RV's hose.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be. I would say yes."

"Back in the camp…," Dale started, "…when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer."

Everyone looked stress with the situation.

"We just leave him here? We take off?" Shane asked, "Man, I'm not sure I could live with that."

"It's not your call," Lori said as she looked at Shane and Rick, "Either one of you."

It was decided, then. They were going to leave Jim behind. Rick and Shane carried him to a nearby tree on the side of the road. Harry could hear Shane trying to make Jim change his mind but the dying man was determined. People said their goodbyes and left. Daryl looked at Jim. He gave him a nod of respect before leaving. Harry was about to walk away with the others when Jim called him.

"Harry…"

Harry turned around.

"Can you please…one more time…?"

Harry knew what he was asking. Harry shoved his hand into his pocket and walked over to him. He pulled out a very familiar stone out of his pocket.

"I'll give you something better," Harry said. He placed the stone in Jim's hand and closed his hand around it. "This is called the Resurrection Stone. It doesn't really bring people back to life but it can be use to call upon the spirit of anyone you want. Just hold it and think about your family, anyone you want to see. They will stay with you until you wish otherwise."

"But…"

"Don't worry about returning it to me," Harry cut him off, "The stone will find its way back to its master, me. You just use it until you don't need it anymore. I don't want you to be alone on your last moment."

Jim laughed softly, "You're really weird, but…thank you, Harry…"

"I'm sorry I can't do more…"

"No, you've done more than enough…Thank you for everything…," Jim smiled through his pain.

Harry returned his smile sadly. Jim had been the first one he told about a little part of his secret. Even though he would never tell him this soon if he was not dying, Harry still felt sad that he was going to lose someone who knew more about him than others in their group. He leaned over and kissed Jim on his forehead.

"Goodbye, Jim," he muttered against his skin.

Shane was leaning on the hood of his truck when Harry came back to it. He tilted his head to the side curiously at the prodding look the man gave him.

"I didn't realize you and Jim were close," Shane said casually.

"Well, he's my patient and is about to die. I'm just saying goodbye," Harry told him confusedly.

Shane hummed. Two minutes later they all were back on the road. Most of them looked at Jim sadly when their car passed by him.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry got out of his truck with a heavy heart. The resurrection stone had come back to him almost half an hour after they left Jim behind. He almost swerved off the road when it appeared between his palm and the steering wheel. He knew what it meant. Jim had passed. Harry sighed and looked up.

The sky had begun to darken when they stopped in front of the CDC headquarters. Rotting bodies and flies were everywhere. The smell was incredible Harry was surprised the dead didn't wake up because of it. Or maybe it was the smell that made them stayed dead.

They moved in close group, passing by the checkpoint filled with corpses, both military and civilian, and entering the yard. There were more bodies in the yard. Rick approached a shutter door and tried to open it but failed.

"Nothing?" Shane asked as he tried to open it to before pounding on the door.

"There's nobody here," T-Dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl warned.

Everyone was alert. Daryl cocked his crossbow and shot the walker down.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl spat at Rick.

"He made a call," Dale defended.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shouted.

"Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up. Shut up!" Shane pushed him away. He turned to Rick. "Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol cried.

Shane ignored her and focused on his best friend who looked so lost. "Do you hear me? No blame," he told Rick.

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark," Lori said.

Rick looked around and back at the door. Everyone began to panic.

"Fort Benning, Rick… Still an option," Shane reminded him.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles," Andrea said.

"A hundred twenty-five. I checked the map," Glenn unhelpfully corrected.

"We need answers tonight, now," Lori stated forcefully.

Everyone agreed on leaving and began to move but Harry stopped when he saw Rick paused.

"The camera…," Rick called them, "It moved."

"You imagined it," Dale said.

"It moved," Rick insisted.

"Rick, it is dead, man," Shane said. "It's an automated service. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on."

Shane pulled Rick with him but Rick persisted despite everyone's protests. He pounded hard on the shutter while never leaving his eyes from the camera.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me," Rick said to the camera as if someone would answer.

Shane tried to talk some sense into Rick. Harry closed his eyes and opened his senses. Other than the ones with him, there was another life…down there…underground.

"There's someone inside, down there," Harry said softly.

"What?" Glenn looked at him incredulously, "You don't believe that."

"You shut up! Don't encourage him, Harry!" Shane snapped at him, earning a glare from the wizard.

Harry humphed and looked away. Rick was almost hysteric, scaring Lori who was trying to stop him. Shane had to drag him away when suddenly the shutter slid open and bright light flooded out from behind it. Everyone stopped moving.

**~ To be continued ~**


	5. Chapter 04

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 04**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Everyone stopped in surprise disbelief at the open doorway. When the light wasn't as blinding as before, everyone stepped inside.

"Daryl, you cover the back," Shane ordered.

"Hello?" Rick's voice echoed in the seemingly empty building. "Hello?"

"Close those doors," Shane told him. "Watch for walkers."

"Hello?" Rick tried again.

Everyone looked around for signs of life or anything at all. They heard the sound of gun cocked and turned around to see a man with an automatic rifle in his hands. They studied each other.

"Anybody infected?" the man asked.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it," Rick answered.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

Everyone looked at the man hopefully. The man looked at them one by one. When his eyes landed on Harry, his eyes widened a little. Harry stiffened. Did this man know about him? Was he a wizard? It seemed it was Harry that made him came to a decision, though.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission," he said to Rick.

"We can do that," Rick nodded in relief.

The man lowered his rifle. "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed," he instructed.

There was something that bugged Harry at the way the man said it but he ignored it for now. He moved with others to bring their things from the cars. They ran as fast as they could and carried as much as they could. When they were all inside, they closed the door.

The still unnamed man slid an ID card on the machine beside the door and instructed, "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here."

The machine beeped in confirmation. The shutter outside slid to a close and the lights went out. Rick turned to the man and offered his hand.

"Rick Grimes," he introduced himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner," the man said.

Everyone crammed into the elevator. All weapons pointed upside. The ride downstairs was filled with tensed silence. The only sound was the elevator humming.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked breaking the silence.

"I did," Harry chimed in.

"You had a small handgun and a machete that you gave away," Daryl shot back, obviously Harry didn't count.

Jenner stifled a smile. "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself," then he swept a look at them all, "But you look harmless enough."

Harry coughed, stifling a smile.

"Except you," Jenner said to Carl with a smile, "I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Carl smiled. Harry and Jenner chuckled. That was until Harry caught the displeased look Shane sent him. The elevator came to a stop. The door opened and they were greeted with a white, empty corridor. They followed Jenner as he walked ahead of them.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked turning to look without stop walking.

"A little," Carol admitted.

"Try not to think about it," he advised. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

The corridor ended to a large and dark room. As soon as he finished the order, the room was lighted up, showing many computer stations in circular order with a gigantic monitor on one side. Everyone looked around in awe.

"Welcome to Zone 5," Jenner said to them.

"Where is everybody?" Rick asked. "The other doctors, the staff?"

Jenner stopped in the center of the main station and looked at them. "I'm it. It's just me here."

Well, suddenly the hope didn't look as bright as before, Harry thought. At least, they had a shelter now.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori prodded.

"Vi," Jenner called out to no one, "Say hello to our guests. Tell them…welcome."

Suddenly, a computerized voice sounded in the air. "Hello, guests. Welcome."

"I'm all that's left." Jenner watched as some of their expressions fell. "I'm sorry."

Jenner brought them to a conference room where he asked them to wait before leaving. He came back minutes later with tools to draw their blood. Everyone waited their turns. Harry was the last one. He extended his arms towards the man and watched him work in silence.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes," Jenner answered just as softly.

"You're a wizard?"

"No. My brother and my wife were. She was a Greengrass before she was disowned for marrying a muggle."

"I'm sorry."

"Does the other side have any solution?"

"As far as I know, they're almost extinct, if not already are," Harry replied softly.

"Sorry to hear that," Jenner said sincerely, "I don't suppose I would find something in your blood that can help?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Harry shrugged as he lifted his arm when Jenner was done. "They don't know about me…"

"And I won't tell," Jenner promised.

"Thanks."

They turned at the groan that came from Andrea. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Are you okay?" Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten all day," Jacqui replied, "None of us have."

Jenner looked at them. Harry shrugged.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

An hour later, everyone was laughing with happiness in the cafeteria. Eating from whatever food supplies they had left and Jenner's own supplies. He was sitting on the counter away from the group. Harry was sitting beside him.

They were encouraging Carl to drink wine much to Lori's disapproval and failed because the boy despised the taste. Lori was so proud of him. Then they switched target to Glenn, laughing as Daryl teased him.

Rick saw them drinking in silence together. He clinked his glass with a spoon, catching everybody's attention.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly," Rick said standing up.

"He is more than just our host," T-Dog said raising his glass.

"Hear, hear!"

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Booyah!" The man shouted.

"Thank you. Thank you, Doctor," Rick said solemnly.

Jenner nodded and raised his glass with them before drinking. He looked uncomfortable. Harry didn't blame him. He himself never liked this kind of attention. He patted Jenner on his shoulder. Jenner smiled at him.

Suddenly, Harry froze. His eyes glowed brightly much to Jenner's surprise before it dimmed again back to normal. Harry schooled his expression but he thought Jenner caught the grief in his eyes. He saw a reaper looming over the man.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. He sent an unreadable look at Jenner then his eyes landed on Harry's hand on his shoulder and he almost scowled.

"All the…the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?" Shane asked again.

"We're celebrating, Shane," Rick said to him. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right?" Shane asked. "This was your move…supposed to find all the answers. Instead we…we found him," he pointed at Jenner and laughed, "Found one man. Why?"

Harry tightened his hold on Jenner's shoulder with support while sending a look of disapproval at Shane. The man glared back at him.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families," Jenner told them, "And when things got worse, when the military condon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out." A pause. "There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

Everyone looked grim now. Some lost their appetite.

"You didn't leave," Andrea pointed out. "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good," Jenner replied.

Something was off with his answer, Harry could tell. But he didn't know what it was about. It probably had something to do with the reaper that was waiting for him.

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man," Glenn groused at Shane.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Jenner guided them to an area they could use to sleep. It was mostly recreational area with offices and changing rooms and showers.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy," Jenner turned around with a smile to the children, "Just don't plug in the video games, okay?"

Carl and Sophia nodded.

"Or anything that draws power. The same applies…if you shower, go easy on the hot water," Jenner told the adults.

Glenn looked at T-Dog. "Hot water?"

"That's what the man said," T-Dog said with a grin.

They both laughed and moved more quickly than before. Everyone else went to search for their own place to stay for the night. Harry found an office for himself. There was a couch on one side that looked so inviting Harry was tempted to jump on it right then and there. But his body was sticky with sweat and grime from their day long journey. Not to mention he didn't get the chance to wash since yesterday, so…

He placed his duffel bag on the couch and rummaged around for towel and fresh clothes. He almost forgot to grab a bar of soap. When he reached the shower, some of the stalls were already filled. He could hear T-Dog's happy laugh from the changing room. Harry dumped everything on a bench and stripped off his clothes. Peeking inside the shower room, he found two rows of stalls standing back to back in the middle of the room. The women were on one side and the men were on the other. He shrugged and went to the right side where the men were.

Harry walked past a grinning T-Dog, Glenn that was enjoying the hot water with his eyes closed and Shane that was facing the wall with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He stopped to stare at the muscular back the man presented to him. He blushed when he realized what he was doing and quickly entered the next stall.

Harry sighed in satisfaction when the hot water hit his body. It had been too long since his last hot shower. Carefully, Harry began to wash himself, caressing the soap across his body, making sure he didn't miss even one spot. Unknowingly, he hummed and moaned softly when he washed his more private area. When was the last time he touched himself?

He could feel himself hardened a bit just from the thought. A flash of the image he had seen earlier came to mind and he was hard before his brain could digest the meaning. Harry groaned out loud. Seriously? He was aroused at the thought of a grumpy man that probably had an affair with his best friend's wife. With said man in the stall next to him. Harry cursed inwardly when he remembered this. Hopefully, Shane didn't notice the noise he just made. Then again, the showers' sounds kinda drown everything else.

When he finished his shower and….ehem…his more personal business, the room was empty. Everyone else had already left. He dried himself in the changing room. After he dumped his stuff at the office, he went to search for something to do. He found Dale and Andrea in a toilet. She was crying while Dale was staring at her helplessly.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"There's nothing left," Andrea said hollowly to him.

Harry shut his mouth. She laughed at the look on his face and pointed to Dave.

"See? Even Harry thinks so, Dale," she said to the old man.

Dale looked at Harry pleadingly. The old man was looking was the wrong person to help him here. Harry had an eternity to face and no matter what he does, he can't escape. Dale might be worried that Andrea would do something stupid; he might think that suicide was the worst end but for all his eyes never missed anything, he didn't know everything. Still, he promised.

"Even with nothing left in this world," Harry said softly, "We still have the choice to enjoy our time before the end comes for us. You guys have each other after all, so not everything is gone, Andrea."

"You don't understand. My sister's dead! My parents probably already died when all of this began! I have nothing left!" Andrea cried.

"No," Harry said, "When you talk about someone having nothing left, that someone am me. So your sister died being attacked by walkers, so what?"

Dale gasped while Andrea hissed with a furious look in her eyes.

"My parents died for me…because of me…my friend's parents were torture into insanity because of something concerning me and they happened to be mistaken for it…my best friend's sister was kidnapped by a madman who was chasing me…she was only eleven and almost died…my friend died because a madman targeting me and he was in the way…he was only seventeen, he was only in the wrong place at the wrong time…it was a trap for me and only me and I was stupid enough to bring him with me…my godfather died because I was reckless…he died trying to protect me…my honorary godfather and his wife, my schoolmates, my teachers, my best friend's brother…they all died in a war that was revolved around me. They were given a choice to hand me over, only me…and they would live, no fight, no battle. Instead, they chose to fight and even the youngest students as young as eleven years olds died…all because of me…Now, they all died because of this bloody apocalypse. And I can't even kill myself to escape all of the nightmares because I just won't stay dead! At least, you never caused the death of hundreds of people for being born!"

Dale and Andrea were stunned speechless.

"Now if you want to be a spoiled little princess whining about the unfairness of life and be supported for it, you're looking for the wrong person! As much as I want to, never once did I try to kill myself because so many people had sacrificed their lives so I can live. You want to die? Too bad. I won't let you, wanna know why? Because I made a promise to Amy."

"What?"

"She asked me to take care of you and I promised her I would try."

"Why would she ask something like that to you? That's like she knew…"

"Think of Amy, Andrea. Think about the life she will never live, about the dreams she will never have and the chances she will never get…How would she feel if she knows you're willing to throw away everything she wanted so easily? She would want you to live, dream and fight…if not for yourself, at least do it for her."

Then, he turned on his heels and stormed away. He didn't notice the grateful look Dale sent his way or Andrea looked away stubbornly. Harry didn't know where to go. He needed to calm himself. He just kept walking until he came upon a closed door. He barged in and stopped short at the sight in front of him. Lori was sitting on a table and Shane was in front of her, lowered to her eye level. It looked like they were having a serious discussion. The three of them staring at each other as Shane stepped away from Lori.

"Okay. That's awkward," Harry said after a moment.

Shane snorted. Lori looked nervous, though. She turned away, picked up her glass and walked past him, leaving the room.

"Did I just…?" Harry asked.

"No, no…you're not interrupting anything," Shane assured him, "I just explained some things to her, things that she's been angry with me for lately."

"Oh…," Harry paused. "I'll just…leave then…"

"Hey Harry," Shane called. "That offer you made that first day, is it still on the table?"

Harry blinked. "Yes, of course."

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry watched with his arms crossed leaning against the doorframe as Shane settled on the couch in his office. The man took a gulp from his bottle and sighed. Harry straightened up and closed the door before settled on the corner of the desk.

"So…how many of that have you drink?" Harry asked eyeing the bottle with distaste. He didn't have problem with alcohol, he himself enjoyed to drink wine now and then but he distasted drinking for no reason than to get drunk into oblivion.

"Uh…Just this one…," Shane looked at the bottle in hand with a serious drunk look.

"Well that's more than enough I think. Everyone drank plenty enough at dinner," Harry took the bottle from Shane much to the man's protest. "You want to talk. You wouldn't be able to do that if you're too drunk to say even your own name. Now what is it you wanna talk about?"

Shane looked at him then patted the spot on his side. Harry sighed and went to sit on the indicated spot.

"Lori and I…we had an affair before…," Shane began. The man really wasn't the type to beat around the bush. "We thought Rick was dead…I told her he was dead…"

"And…?"

"And she's angry at me because he's not dead…because that means she was cheating on him with me…she thinks that I lied to her to get in her panties…," Shane chuckled as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"I really thought he was dead…Things were falling apart. They were slaughtering people in the hallways. It was…it was a massacre. There were walkers everywhere. Everybody ran…there were no doctors there, it was just me… Rick was hooked up to machines and I didn't know what to do. I even took my ear and put it on his chest and I listened for a heartbeat and I did not hear one…"

"Then you're justified to think he was dead," Harry said.

"Yeah," Shane snorted. "Turned out he was not. But I had Lori and Carl to think about. If she thought for one second that he was still alive, she would have to go to him, dragging Carl with her… They would be dead and I couldn't have that…I owe it to Rick to get them to Atlanta, to keep them safe…"

"You did what you thought was right," Harry assured him, patting him on the shoulder like he did Jenner.

"And the world ended and we were lost…I just lost my best friend and she lost her husband and we were two adults alone in this new dark world…"

"So you take comfort where you can find it…You two get into a relationship," Harry nodded slowly.

But Shane snorted. "It wasn't even a relationship…it was just sex and I was stupid enough to…"

"Fall in love with her?"

Silence.

"Now she's angry with me… I already feel guilty enough without her being so callous, always making snide comments when no one other than us can hear. It's…exhausting…"

"Well, you did try to explain it to her earlier. Do you think she's still angry?"

Shane shrugged. "She didn't say I was forgiven or anything, just 'okay'. But I already told her my piece. The rest is up to her."

They sat in silence.

"I almost shot Rick in the woods on our sweep back at the camp," Shane admitted. "I was so angry. Lori treated me like shit because she thought I lied to her, because he was not dead. Things went downhill and I was alone…," Shane lowered his head, ashamed.

"Anyone can get jealous, you know? It's how humans are. Everyone is the same."

"But everyone would not try to shoot their own best friend!"

"But you didn't shoot him. Believe me, if you're really a bad guy, you would shoot him already. Sometimes, best friends took the worst out of you, I know. My own best friend had turned his back on me a couple of times before because he was jealous and he wasn't being subtle about it at all. Once he even left me when I was on the run from the terrorists we were fighting because he couldn't take the on-the-run lifestyle.

He left me and my other best friend, knowing that we could fall into danger at any moment and probably died…but in the end, he always came back for us. He even saved my life by coming back. So don't you beat yourself for what happened. You might aim a weapon at him in anger, but you'd never pull the trigger because at the end of the day, you're best friends and brothers."

Shane sniffed and they fell into another tense silence.

"Shane, have you ever think that maybe what you're feeling for Lori is not really love?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean? I know what I'm feeling!" Shane glared.

"I'm sure you are but like you said…things fell apart and you and Lori were two adults in the middle of an apocalypse…you were scared and lonely…you just lost your brother and she her husband…you depended on each other because of it…

Maybe it's not her you're in love with…maybe you're just desperate for companionship, for family, something to keep you going and with Rick coming back, it's torn away from you. Maybe that's why you're angry. You lost something very precious in this new and harsh world."

Shane opened his mouth to protest but Harry hold up his hand to stop him.

"Just…stop for a minute and think about what I said, okay?"

The older man kept his glare and looked away. Harry sighed inwardly. The man was the stubborn type. It would be awhile before he was willing to consider what Harry said. He just hoped Shane can keep his anger in check until he calms down.

"What is it with you, Harry?" Shane asked suddenly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not the type to just open up to anyone but with you, it's so easy. There's something different about you…"

Harry smirked, "Are you flirting with me, Shane?"

"You wish," Shane smirked back, "You know I could hear you at the shower, right?"

Harry blushed bright red and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Shane laughed at his embarrassment.

"So, who did you think about at the shower, huh? A girl? A boy?"

"Watch it! Do I look like a pedophile to you?" Harry glared even though his face was still pink.

"Well, you look like a boy to me, so…you prefer older lover?" Shane smirked.

"I'm thirty and I…don't know my preference actually…I mean I had two girlfriends before but at the shower…," Harry mused.

"Yes?" Shane prodded.

Harry blushed again. "None of your business."

"You were imagining a man, didn't you? Who was it? Is he good looking?"

"Merlin, you're such a girl!" Harry whined.

"Oh come on! I just poured my heart out to you, it's your turn! That's the rule."

"There's no rule! We don't have any agreement like that!"

"Was it Jenner?" Shane suddenly looked serious.

"What? Why Jenner?"

"You guys look close. You know him before this?"

"Nah," Harry denied, "I didn't know him but his wife attended the same school as me. She was from an old family too and since I was kinda famous in certain circle, he knows me. I guessed she told him about me."

Shane hummed. "He's still good looking."

Harry choked and laughed. "You think so? Well, he does but I don't think he swings that way. No, I was not thinking about him, I was thinking about you…!"

Harry clammed up as soon as he realized what he was saying. His face was deep red in a flash. Shane's eyes widened at the unexpected admission then narrowed in thought. He licked his lips and leaned closer to Harry.

"Is that so?" he asked seductively.

"I…I don't know why I said that…," Harry stammered.

"Then you must be telling the truth. Tell me, Harry…do I aroused you? Do you want me touch you? To have sex with you?"

Harry whimpered as Shane's lips ghosting over his, barely touching. He could feel the heat from the other man as he lowered him until Harry was on his back. His hands immediately went to the other's chest, caressing his way up to his broad shoulders. His eyes fluttered closed when Shane finally kissed him, catching his lower lip between his.

The kiss started slow and chaste at first. Harry was glad he got his eyes fixed years ago or that blasted glasses would so be annoying right now. Then Shane grinded their hips together and he gasped when he felt Shane's hardness pressed against his thigh. The older man took that opening to explore his mouth. Their tongues battling each other, exploring and testing each other's strength before Harry gave up and just enjoyed the kiss, moaning and groaning with every grind, until they couldn't breathe and had to pull away for air.

Harry whimpered as Shane kissing his way down from his jaw to his neck, biting, sucking and leaving red marks on his way down. Big hands made their way up his shirt, exposing his abs and kept going until they found nipples to pinch and twist.

"Oh Merlin! Shane…," Harry gasped.

They moved quickly and a moment later, Harry was shirtless. Shane took a nipple between his teeth and pulled. Harry gripped his shoulders tightly. He didn't hold back his moan at all. It was a good thing that he chose the farthest office at the end of the corridor or anyone from their group might hear him. Hell, they probably could still hear him.

This was not good. Not because others probably could hear them but because Shane was still emotionally compromised. And he was drunk.

"Shane, stop…," Harry tried to push him away. "Shane, stop this. Stop!"

The older man looked up. "Why? You want this, Harry. Come on, it must have been a long time since your last," Shane made to kiss him again but Harry turned away.

"No! Shane, you're drunk and high on emotion. You're not thinking. Don't do anything that might add to your regret, please. Besides, aren't you in love with a woman?" Harry asked him.

"Doesn't mean I don't swing both ways," came the honest reply.

"That's good for you but I still would like to stop while we're ahead. Get off, please," Harry pushed him again.

Shane glared and pushed away from him. He moved to leave but Harry caught his hand stopping him.

"Shane, look. I want this, okay? Merlin, I've been drawn to you since we first met but this is not right. Not like this. I don't want to be a substitute for Lori or another thing you would regret in the future," Harry explained.

Shane didn't reply or look back at him.

"Maybe when you're not drunk and can thinking more clearly, we can try again," Harry bit his lips, "Besides…I also don't want my first time to be like this."

That earned him a reaction. Shane's head snapped back to him so fast Harry was surprised it didn't flying off its place.

"This is your first time with a man?"

"This is my first time, period," Harry informed him while trying to avoid eye contact.

"…didn't you have girlfriends before?"

"I was also a target to a terrorist group and was busy fighting for my life. And I was always so awkward around girls before."

"…not even a casual relationship? Experiment at college?"

"Is that what you did?"

"Yeah. Isn't everyone?"

"Well, I've been fighting to stay alive for so long it's difficult for me to just jump into a bed with strangers! What if they're dangerous or something? And I honestly was too busy with my study and then my career started and before I know it…"

"The world ended and you're a thirty year old virgin," Shane finished it for him.

"Yeah," Harry replied lamely.

"What's changed then?"

"Well, the world ended for a first. Secondly, I already said I'm attracted to you. You're the first person I'm attracted to in years. Thirdly, I doubt you're going to harm me…Can we not talk about this?"

Shane looked away. His shoulders shook lightly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

The chuckles came and then Shane broke into peals of laughter. "Oh God, I can't believe this. A thirty year old virgin man! In the middle of apocalypse!"

"Ha. Bloody. Ha," Harry said sarcastically with his arms crossed. "You can stop laughing now. No need to be so insulting."

"Sorry," Shane took a deep breath and calmed himself. "So, we can try again next time? Do I need to woo you first?"

"You're going to keep teasing me about this, aren't you?"

"Oh you can bet on it, pal," Shane smirked.

Harry humphed. "As long as you keep it between us," Harry relented. "And yes, I would like to try it again next time. Now, leave. We had a long day and need our rest. Especially, you! You're gonna have one major hang over tomorrow, mate."

Shane groaned. "Don't remind me."

Harry made a shoo motion with his hand. Shane smiled. He grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thanks," he whispered softly against Harry's lips. "And…I'll think about what you said."

"Uh…Good. That's good… Goodnight, Shane."

"G'night, Harry."

**~ To be continued ~**


	6. Chapter 05

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 05**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry woke early the next morning and couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to take another shower before heading to the cafeteria. The place was empty. Everyone else still asleep and he suspected they would wake up late today, seeing as they had their fills of wine last night and were going to suffer from hangover.

Too bad Harry didn't have any potion to help them with it. Most of his stock was for medical purposes only. Good thing was Jenner had already prepared something for them regarding that. He looked into the pantry and found enough ingredients to make a more traditional breakfast. He bet everyone missed that. He did.

He began to work, pulling out a frying pan and a carton of eggs. He set the coffeemaker to work and also prepared a pot of tea. Soon, the smell of eggs frying filled the air. The sizzling sound from the frying pan was nostalgic to him. It calmed him.

Half an hour later, people stumbled into the room earlier than Harry expected. Most of them walked around lifelessly with half opened eyes like walkers. Harry couldn't help but smiled at the sight.

"You make breakfast?" Lori asked in surprise.

"Oh man, look at this!" T-Dog exclaimed, "Eggs, beans, sausages, bacons, bread toast…there are even coffee, tea, milk and orange juice! Man, this is the first traditional English breakfast I have in a long time!"

"You're a Godsend, Harry," Jacqui sighed happily as she gulped down her coffee.

"I do my best," Harry chuckled.

"Morning," Rick greeted weakly as he took a seat at the table. It looked like the good officer also suffered from a hangover and a little worse than the others from the look of it.

"Are you hungover?" Carl asked curiously. "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right," Rick smiled.

"Mom has that annoying habit," Lori tried not to laugh at her husband's misery.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked lifting up a bottle of pills.

"Jenner. Thought we could use it," Lori looked at Glenn in amusement. "Some of us, at least."

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again," Glenn moaned pitifully. The boy looked the worst out of all of them.

"Hey," Shane walked in and went straight to the coffeemaker.

"Hey," Rick greeted back. "Feel as bad as I do?"

"Worse," Shane grunted.

Harry chuckled. "I told you so."

"Seriously?" Shane looked at him exasperatedly.

"Morning," Harry grinned.

Shane looked at him up and down. Then he smirked smugly. "You wearing a turtleneck," he pointed out.

Harry's face pinked a bit. "Well, someone decided to maul me last night. I don't want to answer awkward questions," he huffed.

"What awkward questions?" T-Dog asked curiously.

"Nothing. Now everybody eat your breakfast! Protein helps the hangover," Harry told them as he filled Shane's plate with two sunny-side-ups.

Halfway to breakfast, Jenner joined them.

"Morning," he greeted everyone.

"Hey, doc," Shane greeted back. He looked at everyone while massaging his throbbing head. Andrea nodded at him. "Doctor, I don't mean to slam with questions first thing…"

"But you will anyway," Jenner said.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea told him.

Jenner looked at them. He turned his eyes to Harry. The younger man shrugged. After breakfast, they went to the main room with the gigantic screen with Jenner on the lead. He went to a computer station and clicked on something.

"Give me playback of TS-19," Jenner instructed.

"Playback of TS-19," Vi's voice echoed in the room.

The screen came to life beeping with various tables and three dimensional scans on a human head with the brain visible filling the screen. Everyone watched in anticipation.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few," Jenner told them.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked

"An extraordinary one," Jenner replied before losing his smile. "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for EIV."

"Enhanced internal view."

The scan on the human head turned to the side horizontally until they got a clear view on the brain. It was brightly lit and the screen zoomed in into the brain.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life, experience, memories… It's everything," Jenner answered. "Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you…the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked impatiently.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinks from the moment of birth," Harry explained.

"To the moment of death," Jenner added.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes," Jenner paused. "Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked softly. "Who?"

Harry caught the pained look in Jenner's eyes while others were still focused on the screen. The person was obviously dear to him.

"Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected…and volunteered to have us record the process," the scientist replied. "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event."

There was more beeping and the record was fast forwarded. The brain was dimmer than before. The nerve and the stem in the brain were dark unlike before and it was spreading.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death."

As he explained, everyone was in horrified silence how the brain's damage got worse and the person on the screen convulsed a couple of times before everything turned dark. The brain was dead so was the person.

"Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone," Jenner looked down.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mom.

"Yes," Carol nodded.

Everyone looked solemn. Andrea sniffed tearfully.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister," Lori told Jenner.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is," Jenner said sympathetically to Andrea. "Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event." The scan was fast forwarding again.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours," he informed them, "In the case of this patient, it was two hour, one minute…seven seconds."

They watched as sparkles of light came to life in the brain but it was not the beautiful blue light from before. This time it was red. It started tiny and grew bigger but stopped before it went beyond the brain stem. The light was nothing compared to the living version, it was much smaller.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked in surprise.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving," Harry observed the screen.

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked to be sure.

"You tell me," Jenner motioned to the screen.

Rick shook his head as he observed the brain, trying to make sense of it but failed. "It's nothing like before," he finally said. "Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part…that doesn't come back. The 'you' part," Jenner nodded. "Just a shell."

Suddenly a flash light hit the person and a thick line formed diagonally across the head.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head…didn't you?" Andrea said.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner ordered.

"Powering down main screen and workstations."

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

Meanwhile, Harry's attention wandered. Yeah, he had that habit. He looked at the red numbers on the clock that were counting down. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling?

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you," Dale said for the first time since entering the room, "And I hate to ask one more question, but…that clock…it's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators…they run out of fuel," Jenner answered shortly.

"And then?"

Jenner didn't answer. He left instead. Rick's sense of protectiveness kicked in.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" he asked to the AI.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

Harry cursed loudly attracting everybody's attention. He ran out of the room, chasing after Jenner. So that was what the reaper for.

"What? Harry!"

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

"Jenner!" Harry found the man was on the way to his office. The man didn't turn around at the call, he just kept walking. Harry grabbed his arm and turned him to face him.

"Facility-wide decontamination. Is it what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"You know the procedure," Jenner replied.

"We have to warn them. Get them out. For Merlin's sake! There's a reaper here!" Harry snapped when the man didn't react.

"A reaper?" Jenner looked confused.

"Been looming over you since last night," Harry told him.

"Was that why your eyes were glowing? Interesting," Jenner commented. "You want to warn them? Go ahead. I'm going to prepare."

Harry nodded, satisfied. "Okay."

When Harry went back to the main room, everyone already left. Only Dale was remained, he was about to leave to.

"Dale, where's everyone?" Harry asked.

"Back to their rooms. Rick, Shane, T-dog and Glenn went to the basement to check on the generators," Dale answered. "Harry, what's going on? What made you freaked out earlier?"

"Gather everyone, Dale. I'm going to get Rick and the others. There's some bad news," Harry instructed as he ran out again.

He was just arrived at the basement when the lights went out. He cursed again.

"Shane? Rick! You guys down here?" Harry called out. He bumped into someone at the door.

"Whoa, Harry!" Shane caught him when he almost fell.

"Shane! Quick! We have to get out of here," Harry told him.

"This is about the power, isn't it?" Rick asked they moved up the stairs.

"Yes. Now back to the main room. I already told Dale to gather everyone."

They found Jenner and the others were walking down the stairs when they reached upstairs. Jenner had changed into his work clothes and lab coat with a bottle of drink in his hand. There was determination on his face as everybody followed him and Harry realized belatedly what he meant by preparing.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked but the scientist just kept walking.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark," Jenner pointed to the clock as they entered the main room. "Right on schedule."

Jenner paused and handed the empty bottle to Daryl who snatched it in irritation.

"It was the French," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While out people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked him.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice," Jenner gestures with his hands. "The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you…," Shane was about to lung at the man but Rick stopped him.

"To hell with it. I don't care," Rick said, "Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!"

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, the alarm blaring loudly in the air alerting everyone. The screen came to life with a countdown. Harry watched in resignation as Jenner walked to a workstation.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination."

"Doc, what's going on here, damn it?" Daryl shouted.

"You're meaning to die here, aren't you?" Harry asked the man.

Jenner looked at him then reached the pad on a station, ignoring everyone's panic shouts. Then used his ID to seal the door.

"Jenner, don't do this," Harry moved to stop him but he was too late.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked weakly. "He just locked us in!"

Daryl came running all screaming, intent to attack the scientist but the men stopped him.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now!" Rick demanded.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner informed them.

"Well, open the damn things!"

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that," he reminded them.

"I take it you found nothing in my blood?" Harry asked to everyone's confusion.

Jenner shook his head. "Nothing. It's better this way."

"What is?" Rick asked. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?"

Jenner ignored him.

"Harry, you know what would happen, right? Tell us," Dale said.

Everyone turned to him. Harry sighed.

"If my guess is right, the entire building will explode," Harry informed them regretfully.

"What?!"

"You son of a bitch!"

Shane grabbed Jenner but the taller man yanked his arm back.

"Do you know what this place is?!" he roared the question, stunning everyone at the burst of emotion he showed. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!"

Everyone looked at him in stunned silence. Jenner calmed himself down and went back to his chair.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack, for example…HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HITs?"

"Vi, define."

"HITs…high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosives except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousands degrees and six thousands degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage of structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire," Jenner summed it up. "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief…regret. Everything."

Everybody looked devastated and scared for their life. Shane turned to Harry with accusation in his eyes.

"You knew about this? You knew about this when he told us about the fuel, don't you? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I have to make sure with him first," Harry replied. "I went to look for you guys as soon as I got the confirmation."

"You could've told us before he seals the damn door!" Shane shoved him.

"I didn't realize he wants to die!" Harry shoved back. "I didn't realize he intends to kill us all with him until it's too late!"

Shane glared then turned away from him. Daryl threw the empty bottle in his hand at the door. It shattered on impact.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl barked.

"Out of my way!" Shane charging towards the door with an axe in his hands. He swung and hit the door as hard as he could with the axe but it barely dented. Glenn threw another axe to Daryl who turned around to help Shane.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier," Jenner told them.

"Easier for who?" Lori asked.

"All of you. You know what's out there…a short, brutal life and an agonizing death," he turned to Andrea. "Your…your sister…what was her name?"

"Amy."

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" he asked Rick.

"I don't want this," Rick answered heatedly.

Shane panted against a workstation, trying to catch his breath. "Can't make a dent," he told Rick.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner informed him.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl swung the axe at Jenner.

"Whoa! Whoa! Daryl! Daryl!" Rick stopped him. They had to bodily restrain him. "Just back up! Back up!"

"You do want his," Jenner said suddenly to Rick. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What?"

Everyone looked at Rick in betrayal.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane demanded.

Harry shook his head. He blinked and this time when his eyes glowed, he saw two reapers in the room. Shit! Was anymore coming? Did this mean they were all going to die here except for him? He looked around but didn't saw anymore reaper. So, two people were going to die here.

"Whar part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?" Andrea's voice broke his concentration.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it," Jenner gestured.

"You still on about that?" Harry frowned at her.

She glared back at him. Clearly, none of his words had any effect on her. In fact, she probably chose to be furious at him for his callous words about Amy's death. Well, too bad for her.

"This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event," Jenner said.

"This isn't right," Carol cried. "You can't just keep us here."

"One tiny moment…a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this," Carol sobbed.

"Why are you still here then? After all this time?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's right. Why are you still here? I think you're lying," Rick accused.

"What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters," he insisted. "You stayed when others ran. Why?

"Not because I wanted to," Jenner got up to his face. "I made a promise…," then gestured to the screen, "…to her. My wife."

Everyone looked surprise. "Test subject 19 was your wife?"

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying," he paused. "It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just…Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do," Rick told him. "That's…that's all we want…a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori pleaded.

Jenner turned to Harry.

"You know who I am, Jenner. What I am. The world ended. I don't want to be alone so soon…," Harry looked at him sadly. "Hell, that's why I joined them in the first place and as stupid as that choice is, I don't regret it…"

Jenner sighed softly. "I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those," he warned as he moved to unseal the door. It slid open.

"Come on!" Daryl barked at them as soon as the door was open.

"Let's go! Come on, let's go!" Glenn shouted as they ran to get their stuff.

"There's your chance. Take it," Jenner told Rick.

"I'm grateful," Rick said sincerely.

Jenner smiled. "The day will come when you won't be," he said. He accepted Rick's handshake and pulled him close, whispering something that made the shadow of smile on Rick's face disappeared completely.

Harry frowned, wondering what he told the man. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed. He turned around to see Shane looking at him. There was still some anger in his eyes.

"Come on," Shane yanked Harry towards the door.

"But…wait…," Harry looked back.

"There's no time!" Shane pulled him along with him and Harry was helpless to fight against him. The man was stronger than him, physically.

"Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn reminded them.

"Let's go. Let's go, Jacqui," T-Dog guided her along but she pulled away.

"No no, I'm staying," Jacqui said to his shock. "I'm staying, Sweetie."

"But that's insane!"

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time," she insisted. "I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy."

Everyone looked stunned at her. Harry scanned the room again and still saw only two reapers, each hovering over Jenner and Jacqui. His eyes landed on Andrea who also didn't move. She was reaper-less. That was until suddenly another reaper also appeared near her.

"No…," Harry said.

"There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out," Jacqui said again. "Just get out. Get out."

"T-Dog. Come on, man," Shane called him.

"Come on! Come on!" Rick barked at everyone.

Dale looked at Jacqui and then Andrea.

"I'm staying too," she said.

"Andrea, no!" Dale pleaded.

She looked away and sat down on the floor. Dale looked at them, gesturing with his hand.

"Just go! Go!"

"Come on," Shane told them.

"But, Andrea…!" Harry started.

"Forget her, Harry! She wants to die!" Shane snapped as he kept his hold as strong as he could on a struggling Harry.

"It's not supposed to be her time!"

"Dale's staying behind. He's going to change her mind, all right? Now stop struggling!" Shane shoved him to the stairs ahead of everyone and stayed behind him, forcing Harry to run up the stairs if he didn't want to bar the others.

Harry promised himself he was going to have a talk with Shane later. As soon as they reached the ground floor, they ran to the lobby straight to the entrance door.

"Get them doors open!" Glenn shouted as T-Dog pounded on the door.

"Come on!"

"It doesn't work!"

Daryl and Shane ran to the front windows with axes in their hands. Shane dumped the gun bags onto the floor and caught the axe Daryl thrust upon him. Together, they worked to break the window but it didn't budge. T-Dog only managed to scratch it with a chair.

"Get down! Get down!" Shane warned before taking a shot at the window. The bullet imbedded into the glass creating spidery web pattern around it. "Jesus."

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked.

"Out of my way, Shane," Harry told him. He flicked his hand and the Elder wand appeared in his hand.

"Rick, I have something that might help," Carol stepped forward and Harry saw her pulled out a grenade of all things out of her bag, "Your first morning at camp, when I washed you uniform I found this in your pocket."

Harry almost sighed in relief that he didn't have to reveal his secret yet but kept the wand in his hand and out of sight just in case the grenade didn't work.

"Come on," Rick took the grenade and ran to the window.

"Look out!" Glenn warned everywhere.

Everybody took cover. Shane pulled Harry with him to the floor and almost shields him with his body. Harry didn't leave his eyes from the window, his wand at ready. Rick ran to took cover but before he could get down, the grenade detonated, destroying the window for them. He was thrown from the blast but otherwise was fine.

Immediately, everyone took the chance to get out, weapons at ready. As they ran across the yard, walkers began to come out. They were attracted by the sound of the explosion but fortunately there were only a few of them. For now. They ran straight to their car. Rick to the RV since it was the most the important one in their midst and with Dale inside the building, someone had to take it. Everyone else to their own cars.

Something took their attention, though. Dale and Andrea made it out of the building but they were still too close. They shouted at them to get down and took cover. Luckily, they heard them. Then the building exploded.

Everyone watched with mixed feelings as the building burned. They didn't watch for long, though, because the explosion was sure to attract the walkers from a mile radius. Instead, they began to drive away from the place they thought could be their new home before it all fell apart.

**~ To be continued ~**


	7. Chapter 06

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**Author's Note:** Warning for this chapter. Just so you know, I don't like Lori. So there will a little Lori bashing. I don't care much for Andrea, though. I'm neutral when it comes to whether she survives or not.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 06**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry sighed from his spot in the RV's tiny bedroom, leaning against the window. After the destruction of the CDC headquarters, they drove until they arrived at the outskirt of the city where it was mostly empty, even from walkers. Their new plan was try to go to Fort Benning like Shane suggested firstly back at the camp.

To save their resources, they decided to leave some of their cars and collect the fuel from the tanks. It was still not enough for a hundred and twenty-five miles drive. Daryl and T-Dog went to collect more fuel from any nearby abandoned cars they could find.

Daryl decided to dump his truck but take his motorbike with him. Harry and Shane were also going to leave their cars behind. They, along with T-Dog, Glenn and Andrea, were going to ride with Dale. As everyone prepared to leave, Harry watched as Shane, leaning against the back of the RV, looked at Rick and his family. He watched as Rick and Lori kissed. Rick turned around before he got into the car. He locked eyes with Shane and smiled. Shane returned the smile as sincerely as he could.

Harry sighed again and turned away. Why did Shane keep tormenting himself with that feeling, he had no idea. Then again, love made people do crazy things, including hurting themselves. Not that he had any room to say anything. He himself was longingly watching Shane longingly watching Lori and her husband.

He thought back to the moments at the CDC headquarters, how Shane made sure that Harry didn't do anything stupid like staying behind, how he used himself to protect Harry from the blast of the grenade's explosion. Harry was too high on adrenaline at the time to notice all of that but now that he had time to think, he was flattered at the protectiveness the man showed him even though it was clear the man was still angry at him and infatuated with Lori.

The wizard snapped out of his musing when he heard the RV's door slammed close and Dale started driving. The door to the room slid open and Shane stopped short when he saw him. He had been avoiding Harry ever since they left the CDC. Harry had a feeling he was too angry at him to say anything without snapping.

Harry didn't blame him. He almost got them killed because he was too slow connecting the dots and when he finally did, he didn't tell them until it was too late. Not that it was intentional but in Shane's opinion, he had to be more aware of things like this. And Harry agreed with him. It was just…just like he thought before, being Master of Death had made him careless. Still, he couldn't use that excuse every time things like this happen in the future. He had to be more aware and quick to act from now on. It's time to pull out whatever survival instinct he had from whatever cupboard that was hidden in his mind.

Shane closed the door and placed his bag on a chair. There was an awkward silence, Harry on the bed and Shane stood near the door.

"I'm sorry," Harry broke silence.

"Do you?" Shane looked at him for the first time since they escaped.

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"I told you, Harry, if you feel that something's wrong, then it is most of the time. And even if you're not sure, you tell me or Rick. You tell anyone in our group because it's not just your life at stake here, you get it?" Shane said with frustration in his voice.

Harry nodded guiltily. He knew that. He already got members of their group killed at the camp for not putting up wards. He got Amy killed because he was careless.

"Why are you so careless with your safety? With our safety? You said to me that keeping my anger inside would get us killed. Well, you almost get us killed with your carelessness!"

"I'm sorry! I know that now, okay? I'm sorry! I just never had to worry about things like this before since all of this started, I never have other people with me to think about before, but I know now how dangerous it could be if I keep thinking like this…I'm sorry! I'll do better next time…!"

Harry didn't get to finish as suddenly Shane lunged forward and sealed his lips shut with his. Harry kissed him back as hungrily as Shane did angrily. Harry gasped as his hair was pulled from behind and the older man took that chance to invade his mouth. The wizard grabbed the back of the man's shirt tightly and pulled him closer until they were chest to chest on the bed.

"Hey, we heard shouting. Is everything all right…Whoa!" T-Dog exclaimed in shock.

The couple on the bed sprung apart at the sound. Harry flushed bright red while Shane trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone.

"What's going on?" They could hear Andrea asking from outside but T-Dog, with his big built, was blocking the door.

"Since when did this happen?" T-Dog asked still in shock.

"None of your business and nothing's happen," Shane growled as he walked out of the room, bumping into T-Dog in the process.

The dark-skinned man frowned at him then looked back to Harry worriedly. "Hey, you okay, man? Shane's not…he's not…forcing you or anything, right?"

"No!" Harry denied quickly, "Nothing like that at all! We just…it's…"

T-Dog held up his hand. "If he's not forcing you then it's not my business what you two did. I'm just going to ask you both one thing."

"What?"

"Please don't do anything while we're all in the same car, all right? That's just…weird."

Harry flushed again. "Okay," he said meekly.

T-Dog looked amused at him.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry spent the time reading a book in the room. He could hear the occasional talk the others had. Shane was teaching Andrea about guns and how to maintenance them. T-Dog didn't say anything to anyone about what he saw between him and Shane and both men were grateful.

He was thinking about joining the lesson Shane gave Andrea. He would need it to help protect others in the group. Then the RV slowed to a stop. Harry frowned. He didn't think they were at Fort Benning already. He put down the book and went to the front of the RV.

"What's up?" he asked and saw that there was a blockade of abandoned vehicles ahead of them.

Daryl rode back on his motorbike from between the vehicles and Dale asked him, "See a way through?"

The redneck nodded and indicated with his head. He rode ahead of them, guiding them between the cars.

"Uh, maybe we should just go back," Glenn suggested. "There's an interstate bypass…"

"We can't spare the fuel," Dale shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a loud clank and a high pitch sputtering sound from the RV's engine that made Harry jumped in surprise. A smoke burst in front of them and the RV broke down, again. They were forced to stop.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?" Dale grumped. "A thousand times. Dead in the water."

They all got out and looked around while Dale checked on the RV.

"Problem, Dale?"

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…," Dale trailed off as Daryl came into view looking into one car and the next.

"Okay, that was dumb," Daryl said, "If you can't find a radiator hose here…There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find."

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," T-Dog agreed and start working.

"Maybe some water."

"Or food."

"This is a graveyard," Lori said, breaking everybody's spirit. "I don't know how I feel about this."

Harry looked at her in annoyance. She either clinging too tightly on the past, how life used to be or she felt it was beneath her to scavenge their needs from the dead. Like she ever did any of the supply run and she was complaining?

"Who cares?" Harry spoke up. "It's not like they need it. We don't have supplies. Everything was in the CDC, exploded. If you'd rather you and your son die from hunger, thirst and exposure then be my guest. But let us who want to live to work, okay? I haven't seen any contribution from your part ever since I joined this group. Only complains."

She flushed in embarrassment and glared at him before looking away. Rick looked displeased but didn't come to her defense as what he was saying was true.

"Okay, everybody. Start working!" Harry clapped to get them moving. "Just look around, gather what you can."

Harry peeked into every car and looked for any clothes he could find. He didn't need them as he still had his trunk. But to everybody else, their clothes were left behind at the CDC so they needed new ones. He found some snacks instead. Well, they still needed to eat too. He was glad they left their medical supplies in the RV before because it was not like the CDC needed them.

He saw Carol looking at some clothes on the back of a car. She smiled when she saw a lovely red V-neck shirt and tried to compare the size to her body. Harry remembered her husband was abusive. She probably didn't have many good memories with him. She reminded him of himself when he was a kid. He frowned when she lost her smile and looked away awkwardly. He found Lori was looking at her with a weird expression. Again, the annoyance flared in him.

"Ed never let me wear nice things," Carol said, laughing awkwardly. Lori didn't say anything, just looked away as awkwardly as Carol.

"You should get it," Harry chimed in. They turned to him. He reached forward and took the red shirt. "It's a lovely shirt, Carol. I think it suits you. Besides, we do need new clothes."

Carol smiled shyly at him, "I…guess you're right."

"Of course, I am," Harry grinned. "You should get something too, Lori. Everybody's busy to get the things they need. Don't want you to complain later if we don't get what you need because it's beneath you to get it yourself."

Lori glared at him. "What's your problem, Harry? You keep insulting me. What did I do to deserve that?"

"I'm not insulting you. Just stating the truth. I got tired of your almighty waspish act about how things supposed to be this way or that way as you view it. The world is not the same anymore and your judgmental opinion make you look like a bitch, just so you know. If you don't want to be treated like a bitch, then stop acting like one," Harry said coldly.

She glared hatefully at him some more before grabbing her son and dragged him away with her. "Come on, Carl. Let's look somewhere else."

Harry smirked as she stomped away. He turned to see Carol watching him.

"You should be kinder to her, Harry," Carol said. "She's just…"

"She keeps patronizing people, Carol, when what everyone tries to do is making sure of our survival and keeps everybody's spirit up. And yet she never does anything worthwhile to help us, to make it easier."

"Still…maybe you could be less…"

"Rude? Cruel?" Harry smirked.

"Yes," Carol smiled then her eyes focused past him. "Sophia, stay within my sight, all right, honey?"

Sophia nodded. Carol and Harry watched her peeking into a car near them. Harry sighed.

"I guess…I'm just jealous…," Harry admitted softly.

"Jealous? Why?" Carol asked.

Suddenly they heard laughter and saw Shane and Glenn laughing near a car and a truck behind the RV. Turned out, Shane found gallons of water in a truck.

"Nothing," Harry finally said as his eyes locked onto Shane's form.

Then Shane's focus turned to the road ahead. He looked alarmed. Dale got down, flat on his front of the top of the RV, hiding. Rick ran around, keeping his head beneath the cars' height and whispering warning to everyone to get down under the car.

"Hide under the car, Carol," Harry instructed as he saw the herd of walkers walking towards them.

"But, Sophia…"

"I'll get her. Just hide," Harry said as he ran looking for Sophia. She was on the other side of the next two cars to the left.

Harry cupped her mouth to hide her squeak and pulled her with him under the car. He shushed her. "Shush! It's okay, Sophia. There are walkers. Be quiet, okay?" Harry whispered to her ear. She nodded shakily.

Harry tried to look around and saw Lori under the car with Carol, she had her hand on Carol's mouth like Harry did Sophia. Carl was underneath the car between them. They stayed as quite as possible as the growling and snarling got closer with shuffling steps. They saw dozen pairs of legs of walkers walked past their car slowly. When they finally past, Harry sighed in relief. Everyone began to relax.

"Stay, you hear me," Harry told Sophia, "I'm going to check if it's safe, yet. Don't come out until I say so, all right?"

She nodded again. Slowly, Harry shuffled out from under the car as quietly as he could. Walkers might ignore him, but they still attracted to the noise he made so he had to be careful. He looked around and stopped short when he saw a walker on the other side of the car. Suddenly, the walker reached down and Sophia's cry was heard. Harry cursed as Sophia shuffled out to his side, whimpering.

Harry picked her up. "No no no! Shush! Sophia, stay quiet!" he told her as he ran away from the walker, another was following the first as it also heard Sophia's whimper.

He jumped over the fence and into the woods with Sophia in his arms, walkers hot on his heels. She tried to hold in her frightened cry as much as she could but he could tell she was scared.

"It's okay, Sophia. I'm gonna keep us safe. Just help me and be quiet, all right? It's okay," Harry kept whispering comforting words to her as he ran.

Harry could feel his arms began to burn from the strain of Sophia's weight. He never did any labor work for over a decade now so he wasn't use to the exercise. And he still could hear the walkers behind them, though a bit far away.

Suddenly, another walker appeared in front of them and attacked. Sophia screamed as Harry turned away to shield her. He grunted in pain when the walker bit into him instead, missing the girl. She dropped from his arms.

"Harry!"

"Run, Sophia! Run!" Harry shouted as he struggled with the walker.

She ran away as he told. Harry tried to get the other two walkers' attentions by shouting as loud as he could but Sophia's frightened cries didn't help and they looked for her instead. The walker on his shoulder bit a chunk of meat from his neck, blinding him with pain and blood spurting out in fountain, before shuffling away towards Sophia's direction. Harry grabbed a large stone and bashed its head from behind, over and over again until it was a bloody pulp before losing his consciousness from the pain and blood loss. He dropped to the ground, hitting his head painfully on the stone he used earlier.

"No…Sophia…," he sighed weakly then the darkness came.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

"Harry, wake up! Harry!"

The wizard gasped loudly as his eyes snapped open suddenly before squeezing them closed as the light hit his eyes. He groaned at the pain in his eyes before he stopped and remembered what happened.

"Sophia!"

He lunged only to stop by a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the concern and relief look on Shane's face. Rick was standing behind him, on guard. Daryl was looking into the woods around them. Glenn was inspecting the walker's remain.

"Shane, Sophia…!"

"I know. Rick found her running away from the walkers," Shane said. Harry almost sighed in relief before Shane added, "But then he lost her after he hid her in a hole on the riverbed and distracted the walkers away from her. We couldn't find her after that."

"What?!"

"What happened, Harry? You had her before," Rick asked.

"I…we ran from the walkers but then another came from the front and attacked. I tried to fight them off but it was just me and three walkers and I don't have any weapon so I told Sophia to run…"

"You did the right thing," Shane assured him.

"After that?" Rick asked.

"I tried to distract the other two but Sophia was screaming and crying and they went to her instead…," Harry looked at the walker's body near them. "I fought this one and was going to run after Sophia but…I don't remember…I guess I fell and hit my head…oh Merlin! I'm so stupid! Now she's lost!"

"Hey hey hey, it's not your fault, okay? You did your best," Shane held his face to look at him in the eyes.

"Shane's right. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I left her alone," Rick said.

"No, it's my fault. I should have done better…How could I face Carol again?" Harry said devastated.

"Hey stop it you two," Shane snapped. "No blaming. She's still out there. We should focus on finding her instead!"

"You're right," Rick nodded.

"You said you hit yourself, are you injured?" Daryl asked.

"I…," Harry checked himself. He knew he wouldn't have any sign of wounds when he came back from death but he checked anyway just for show. "My head hurt a bit but I don't think so…"

"Where all the blood came from then?" Daryl indicated to the splashes of dry blood on the ground and his shirt.

Glenn looked at the walker. It was in bad shape and he wasn't talking about its head. "I guess it's from the walker…I mean…look at it…its guts spilling out."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're sure you're not bitten," Shane said.

"I'm not," Harry assured him.

"Harry, you probably should go back to the group, T-Dog cut himself bad on a windowsill. Daryl managed to stop him from bleeding to death and Dale treated it as best as he could but you probably should take a look at him," Rick told him.

"But Sophia…"

"We'll find her, Harry. Just go back," Rick ordered. Harry glared at him.

"I'll go back with him," Shane offered, "Just in case you hit your head hard enough. Can you walk on your own?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Shane. I can. I think I'd know if I have a concussion. I'm the doctor, remember?" He got up with the man's help and turned to Rick. He bit his lips in indecision before nodding to himself.

"Harry?"

"Before I go back, I think I know where to find Sophia. Or at least I can find out the direction to look for her," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

Harry flicked his wrist and the Elder wand appeared in his hand. Shane and the others stepped back in surprise.

"What the hell is that?" Glenn asked in surprise.

"You're a wizard!" Daryl exclaimed. Harry's eyes snapped up to him.

"A what?" Shane asked incredulously.

"You know?" Harry asked him.

"I…my mom was a squib," Daryl said. "She told me stories."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shane snapped.

"Look, I can't explain it now. Sophia's more important. For now, just trust me," Harry pleaded.

"He's right," Daryl nodded. "Do your…magic thingy then."

Harry held up the wand. "Point me Sophia Peletier," he said. The wand suddenly floated up his hand and spin around a little before stopping, pointing a little to the left. "She's in that direction. You can look for her there."

"How accurate is that thing?" Rick asked.

"Pretty accurate. It can point to even a person on the other side of the world if I need it," Harry told him.

"Okay," Rick decided to take a leap of faith of this new thing he learnt about. "Go back to the others. And don't forget to take a look at T-Dog."

"Please find her, Rick. I…"

"I will, Harry. Now go back," Rick nodded.

Harry, Shane and Glenn parted way with Rick and Daryl. They were going to check the direction Harry gave them, hoping it would really lead them to Sophia. The three of them walked back to the highway in silence. There was tension as Shane and Glenn kept stealing looks at him. They didn't know what to think of him. Harry pretended he didn't notice.

When they arrived, Carol ran up to them. Harry couldn't look her in the eye. He was feeling so guilty for losing her daughter. Shane explained the situation but opted out the wizard thing since he didn't know whether it was good or not to tell the others. Glenn nodded at him. Harry felt guiltier for feeling grateful for their discretion.

"I'm so sorry, Carol…," he said softly.

She let out a sob and turned away from him. Andrea was looking at him accusingly; she just got another reason to hate him more. Lori didn't say anything but there was a smug glint in her eyes at the thought of Harry being as useless as he thought her to be. If he wasn't feeling so guilty right now, he would give her the mother-of-all-bitch-slap right here right now. Taking a pleasure over the disappearance of a child, what kind of woman did that? And she was a mother too!

He went to T-Dog, instead. Dale did a pretty good job to patch him up but Harry still need to redo the stitching. Dale did a rush job and it was bound to cause infection because he didn't sterilize the wound and the kit enough. After that, all they needed to do was to keep the wound clean and changed the bandages regularly. He gave him some antibiotics and painkiller before telling him to sleep it off. They didn't need him to get infection and fever because he was pushing himself too hard.

After that, Harry decided to make himself useful to distract his mind of things. He took over T-Dog's task to siphon more fuel from other cars. He saw Shane was repairing a car. The man looked up when he felt someone staring. They locked eyes for a moment before Carl came running with something in his hands, trying to catch the man's attention. Harry sighed when Shane looked away. He couldn't read the look in the man's eyes or what he was thinking.

Rick and Daryl returned hours later at sunset looking tired. They hadn't found Sophia. Harry slumped at the news. Carol looked like she about to cry again.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked.

"We found some trail but it went cold," Rick informed her, "We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods," she protested.

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost," Daryl told her.

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" she began to hyperventilated.

Harry stepped up to her. "Carol, sit down," he guided her to the road fence, "Try to breathe. In and out, all right?"

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there. And we tracked her for a while," Rick turned to them, "We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

She looked at him and then Daryl. "Is that blood?" she asked faintly, focusing on Daryl.

"We took down a walker," Rick explained.

"A walker…," Carol breathed heavily. Harry found some a small grocery bag for her to breathe in.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia," Rick quickly added.

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure," Daryl answered.

"Oh God," she looked at the road then turned to Harry, "How could you told her to run alone in the woods with walkers behind her?" She turned to Rick. "And you, how could you just leave her out there to begin with after you find her? How could you just leave her?"

Harry looked down in shame.

"Harry had to fight three walkers, Carol. It's not his fault two of them got out, he hurt himself fighting. And those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance," Rick explained.

"Sounds like they didn't have a choice, Carol," Shane said.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child," Carol cried softly.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make," Rick pleaded for her to understand.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane sighed.

"My little girl got left in the woods," Carol said weakly.

Everyone was silent. Lori and Andrea hugged her, trying to comfort her. Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl exchanged looks. They tried not to look at Harry but he could feel they wanted to. Especially Glenn, he kept glancing at him. That boy couldn't lie or be discreet if his life depends on it. The women had no qualm looking at him accusingly, though. After all, he was the first one who had Sophia. To them, if he hadn't lost her in the first place, none of this would happen.

Harry had a feeling that he wouldn't be with the group for long now. Well, it was only a matter of time anyway. But if he had to leave, then he would only leave after they find Sophia.

**~ To be continued ~**


	8. Chapter 07

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**Author's Note:** I got some reviews that said about Harry was holding himself back and being useless. So far, the story would follow the canon with a few adjustments until Harry's secret is revealed. I'm only asking for patience from you guys as everything will be explained in later chapters.

Forget about saving Sophia, though. Even though it's tragic and cruel, I don't like the girl. She's too dumb in my opinion to be anything but a burden in the story and I don't have the patience to deal with her. At least in the show, Carl waited until an adult came to pick him up. She on the other hand can't be patient enough to wait, like she could judge the situation better. And whimpering and crying all the way as she ran…why did she bother to run at all? Why didn't she just stand there for the walkers and be done with it? Dunderhead.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 07**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

The next morning, the group couldn't find Harry. Rick, Shane, and Daryl who were on the lookout on turns all night never noticed him slipped away. They got worried with Shane bordering on angry.

"Where do you think he was going?" Lori asked.

"He blamed himself yesterday when we found him unconscious in the woods," Rick sighed. "He probably went to search for Sophia himself."

"That. Stupid. Bastard!" Shane cursed, kicking a crashed car at each emphasis.

"He left some instructions for the meds for me," T-Dog came out of the RV, holding up the note.

"He's probably alright," Daryl said, looking at Rick, Shane and Glenn meaningfully, "He can defend himself, remember?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded, catching Daryl's meaning. "He's probably fine. Okay, look. We stay on the plan. Dale and T-Dog can stay here, maybe Harry would come back while we're out there looking."

"Or we would stumble on him in the woods," Glenn said.

"There's that," Rick nodded.

They went to prepare. Rick laid down the collection of machetes Carl found the other day.

"Everybody takes a weapon," Rick said.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need," Andrea argued. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that," Shane growled, "Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about," Andrea glared at him.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it!"

Andrea didn't look pleased at all being snapped at like that. Others began to pick their own weapon. Lori and Glenn each took one. Carl looked at the collection and counting.

"We're missing one machete," Carl said.

"What?"

"I counted it yesterday. We're missing one weapon," Carl told his father.

"Harry probably took one," Glenn suggested.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Rick sighed.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark," Daryl told them.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp," Rick instructed. "Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other."

"Everybody assemble your packs," Shane ordered. He had been irritable since they found out Harry was missing. T-Dog looked at him sympathetically while others didn't get what his problem was.

"Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get this RV ready to move," Rick said to Dale.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to," Dale promised. "Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back."

Rick nodded. "Keep an eye Carl while we're gone."

"I'm going with you," Carl interrupted. "You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible."

Rick groaned and looked at Lori.

"Your call. I can't always be the bad guy," Lori shook her head.

"Well, he has all of you to look after him. I'd say he's in good hands," Dale said.

"Okay. Okay," Rick gave up, "But always within our sight, no exceptions."

Carl nodded happily. He went to help Lori packed the things they needed while going out searching in the woods, bottles of water and snacks. Dale turned around to see Andrea walking towards him with intent.

"Andrea, I'm begging you," Dale said, "Don't put me in this position."

"I'm not going out there without my gun," Andrea said firmly. "I'll even say please."

Dale looked at her. "I'm doing this for you."

"No, Dale, you're doing it for you. You need to stop." Dale was silent. "Oh what do you think's gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?"

"I know you're angry at me. That much is clear. But if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now."

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay," Andrea reminded him.

"You chose suicide!"

"So what's that to you? You barely know me."

"I know Amy's death devastated you…"

"Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy. This is about us. And if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?"

"I saved your life," Dale argued weakly.

"No, Dale. I saved yours," she shot back. "You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?"

"Maybe just a little gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Andrea said incredulously, "I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale."

"But…"

"But you know better?"

Dale was silent again. Everybody was looking at their little confrontation.

"All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale. And you expect…," Andrea looked bitterly amused, "gratitude?"

The old man looked hurt and lost. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife. And I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say," Andrea said then walked past him.

Everyone watched as Andrea walked by and began to move themselves. Dale looked as lost as he felt when his wife died. T-Dog watched him with pity as the old man contemplating what had just happened.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Their search didn't go well. They didn't find either Sophia or Harry. Shane was worrying himself out of his mind. He even snapped at Carl. Not that it was something new. He did yesterday because he was still bitter about Lori and confused about what he had just learned about Harry.

And now the man was missing.

Going on a stupid solo mission to get the little girl back.

Shane was going to drill him into the ground when he finds him later. And he was going to find him, damn it! He thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw the man was chased into the woods with Sophia by the walkers the other day. And then he found him unconscious on the ground with a dead walker, bathing in blood. He had never felt so relief in his life when Harry snapped his brilliant green eyes open.

But after that, he learnt the younger man was some magician with hocus-pocus and whatever else tricks he could do. There were so many questions in his head. Suddenly, some of the things Harry did seem to gain a new light. Like when he knew about Jim before Jacqui could even tell them about his bite. How he absolutely believed Jim wouldn't make it and the way his eyes were glowing. He thought he was imagining things at the time but now, he was not sure. There was also Jenner who decided to take them in because he saw Harry, Shane did notice that one. The whispered conversations between the doctor and the scientist. Harry also asked something about his blood to him and…Jenner…he let them out after hearing what Harry said, about knowing what he was. The scientist knew Harry's secret. Was he also the same as Harry? And there were so many other things he couldn't think about at the moment.

He didn't know what to think. So he did what he did best, avoids the problem. If he confronted the man, they would only end up in a fight. That was how it was whenever Shane confronts something or someone. He saw how lost Harry looked when Shane avoided him. There was even a flash of hurt in his eyes.

Maybe if he talks to him about it, instead of avoiding him, Harry wouldn't go on his own like this. He would be here with them looking for Sophia together. He would know how he was doing, hell, could see it with his own eyes instead of wondering if the younger man was still alive, still human.

No, he had to be alive. For the sake of Shane's sanity, he had to be alive!

Harry had been there for him since he appeared in their group. He had been most understanding for everything around him. Shane was just too stubborn to accept his offer at the camp. And when he finally accepted it, it felt like the weight of the world was just lifted off of him. Harry had been a good listener and gave him something to think about to help him and the more Shane thought about it the more he thought that maybe the younger man was right about the whole affair.

Shane snapped out of his musing when Daryl found a tent. They approached the tent carefully while never lose their attention from the surrounding area, just in case there was walkers around. Daryl on the lead. He motioned them to stop then pulled out a knife, checking the tent but didn't see anything inside. He waved them closer.

After all of the tension and Carol's hopeful words, though, they found nothing but rotting body inside the tent. The stench was horrible. Shane and Rick gagged and coughed outside the tent while Daryl entered bravely. Then they heard the bell. The sound that was usually produced by a large bell up on the steeple of a church.

They moved towards the direction of the sound until they found a church in the middle of a huge clearing surrounded by gravestones. There was no bell in sight, though.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells," Shane said.

But Rick already started running towards the church. They had no choice but to follow. They ran to the door as quietly as they could. Rick motioned them to be ready. When the door was open, there were only three walkers inside, sitting on the benches like devoted Christians. How laughable.

Still, no matter how laughable the scene was, it was nothing compared to the disappointment and anger he felt. No Harry and no Sophia. Rick, Daryl and him began to butcher the geeks mercilessly. Daryl finished his target with one swing. While he and Rick showed everyone their more brutal self, kept stabbing into the walkers even after the things weren't moving anymore.

"Sophia!" Daryl shouted. No answer. He gave a look at the altar. "Hey, J.C. You taking requests?"

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick," Shane said. "There's no steeple."

Suddenly, as if wanting to say Shane was wrong, the bell rang in the air again. Louder this time since they were inside the church. Daryl burst into a run. They went outside just in time to see Glenn shut the timer on the speaker off. It was just a record of a bell ringing.

"A timer. It's on timer," Daryl said.

Everyone sighed disappointedly.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit," Carol said disappointedly.

Shane stood there as he watched around the field as everyone entered the church. Everyone, except for him and Lori.

"What's the matter with you?" Lori asked. "You keep getting angry and you take it out on us, on Carl."

"What? Isn't that what you want? For me to stay away from you and Carl so you two and Rick can be happy family again?" Shane sneered.

"I didn't mean it like that. Especially, if you're treating Carl like shit!" Lori hissed.

"I didn't treat him like shit! So, I'm not as open to him as before, so what? What do you expect? I have other things on my mind, too, you know!"

"What happened between us…"

"Have nothing to do with this, okay?" Shane growled. "You're the one who want me to forget about it, so why are you keep bringing it up?"

Lori didn't answer.

"We have two missing members, right now. Can we stop talking about this until after we find them? The world doesn't revolve around you, Lori. Stop being so selfish and self-centered!"

"What…How could you…!"

"God, I can't believe this…," Shane snorted in irony. "Harry was right!"

"What? You listening to him now? Do you know what he said to me? He practically said that I'm useless and conceited…"

"Well, he's kinda right, isn't he? You never did anything more than whatever little things you're willing to do since the world ended. The others worked harder than you ever were, including Harry."

"Well, as useless as I am, at least I'm not the one who lost the girl!"

"Shut up, Lori! You shut up! Harry didn't lose her. He fought three walkers to protect her. Your husband is the one who lost her!"

"He…!"

"I don't wanna talk anymore, all right? Especially, not with you of all people!"

Lori shot him a hurt look before turning around and stomping back into the church. Shane sighed heavily. He looked up to see Andrea standing on the side of the church. Shane scoffed at himself. That conversation would sure bring misunderstanding now. He turned to make a round on the field but Andrea chased after him.

"Why are you defending Harry so much?" Andrea asked. "You're not the type to defend a stranger so easily. What did he do to deserve that?"

"What did he do to you to deserve your hate?"

"He insulted Amy's memories and death!"

"Did he?" Shane asked. "Or did he just speak brutally honest to you so his words would drill through your thick skull instead of just being ignored? Stubborn people need cruel words to make them listen to what they don't wanna hear, right? Like what you did to Dale. What give you the right to despise others for doing what you did?"

That shut her up.

"Maybe if you're not so stubborn, you would understand what he was trying to say. That he didn't do it just to be cruel," Shane said.

"You didn't know what he said to me!"

"Then tell me, what was so bad about what he said that make you hate him so much when you were almost friends before?"

"He…," Andrea trailed off, her eyes welled up with tears. "He…said…that Amy asked him to…take care of me…"

"And that's bad?" Shane threw her an incredulous look.

"He belittled my pain!"

"Did he really? You do know what he's doing right now, out here and alone, right? Is that the type of a person that would look down on your pain?"

Andrea opened her mouth but no words came out. She looked uncertain. Shane scoffed at her.

"Why don't you take a little time to think about it first while I check around this place in peace, huh?"

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

"Got to move here, man. These people are spent," Shane said as he approached Rick after he made his round. He found nothing. "There's only so many hours of daylight left. We still got a long way back."

"I can't stop yet."

"We still got a lot of ground to cover, whole other side of the Creek Bed. So we search that on the way back," Shane suggested.

"She would have heard those church bells. She could be nearby."

"She could be a lot of things."

"I can't go back. Her being out here is my fault."

"That's great. Now they got you doubting yourself, huh?"

"What about you? You doubt me?"

"Hey, we can assign all kinds of blame."

"This means something, finding her. It would be the miracle we need. We can't give up," Rick insister. "Don't forget about Harry. He was out here, too."

Shane's face hardened. "I don't forget about either Harry or Sophia." Then he sighed. He walked back to the group, clearing his throat catching their attention. "Ahem…uh…Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splitting us up? You sure?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you," Shane nodded sighing.

"I want to stay too," Carl said. "I'm her friend."

Shane looked at his best friend. He couldn't help but smiled at the look on his face. Rick threw a look at Lori, asking her help. She smiled, walking up to Carl.

"Just be careful, okay?" she hugged him.

"I will," Carl promised.

"I'll be along soon enough," Rick pulled out his handgun and gave it to her, "Here, take this. Remember how to use it?"

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed," Lori shook her head.

"Here, got a spare. Take it," Daryl said, handing her a small handgun.

Andrea watched in disbelief and scoffed bitterly at the unfairness. Shane watched them walked across the field back to the highway.

"Give me a minute?" Rick asked as he left them to go back to the church.

"Yeah," Shane looked at Carl. He smiled and ruffled his hair, earning a smile in return from the boy. "Come on."

They waited outside of the church sitting on the front steps. They could faintly hear Rick's talk and prayer inside from where they were. Both man and boy just looked ahead and didn't say anything when they heard Rick's angry growl. Seconds later, Rick came out.

"Get what you needed?" Shane asked.

"Guess I'll find out," Rick answered.

After doing another sweep on the church ground, they decided to look at the other side of the woods. The three of them walked in silence, sweeping their eyes on the surrounding area looking for any sign either of life or walkers. Ten minutes into their walk, they heard some rustling that made them pause and alert.

They went to the direction Rick believed where the source of the sound was. They stopped and lowered their guns, though, when they saw that that something was a deer. Alive and well and big enough for dinner and breakfast. Shane lifted his gun to shoot but Rick stopped him, nodding to an amazed Carl.

He couldn't help but smiled at the awe on the boy's face. So they let him to approach the deer carefully as not to frighten it. They held their breath as Carl got closer and closer. Just went he was about to reach a touching distance, something they didn't expect happen.

A shot rang through the air. Hitting the deer clean and through to Carl. The boy flew backward from the shot and landed on the ground at the same time the deer landed. Both men were stunned.

"Oh, no…no no no!"

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

The group stopped walking when they saw Lori stopped, looking behind.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"It was a gunshot," Lori replied.

"We all heard it."

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker," Daryl shrugged.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly," Lori said.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it, anyway," Daryl sighed. "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So, what do we do?"

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia and Harry, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV," Andrea assured her.

Lori nodded. Everyone began to get moving, except for Carol who looked lost. Andrea approached her.

"I'm sorry about what you're going through. I know how you feel," Andrea told her.

"I suppose you do. Thank you," Carol nodded. "The thought of her, out here by herself. It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy."

Andrea was stunned. Carol gasped as she realized what she said.

"Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said," she grabbed Andrea's hand in apology.

"We're all hoping and praying with, for what it's worth," Andrea smiled understandingly.

"I'll tell you what it's worth. Not a damn thing! It's a waste of time, all this hoping and praying," Daryl said impatiently to everyone's shock. "We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be just fine."

Everybody looked at him in surprise.

"Am I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord," Daryl walked off quickly.

They had a feeling he was feeling embarrassed. Carol looked a little more relief. Lori had to stifle a smile at the man's uncharacteristic show of caring for others. They continued their walked for another hour.

Suddenly, there was a rustling and something stumbled and rolling down from the upper ground. Daryl lifted his crossbow in ready. Everyone was tensed. The thing rolled down and came to a stop when it hit a tree with a grunt. It was a body.

Daryl approached the body carefully, weapon on ready. The others stood there, waiting. The body was half covered in leaves from its rolling adventure from the higher ground. Daryl could tell it was a man, though. The body was unresponsive. Daryl stretched his leg and tapped the body. No response. He used his feet to turn it around and he was surprise at who he found.

"It's Harry!" Daryl reported. He crouched down to check on the man.

"What?!"

"Is he alive?"

"He hit his head, but he's alive," Daryl said as the others crowded around them.

"What's he doing here?"

"He looks like he just fought a herd of walkers," Lori said worriedly.

"Harry! Hey, Harry! Wake up!" Daryl slapped the unconscious man softly.

"Do you think he got concussion from the hit?" Glenn asked.

Suddenly, Harry snapped his eyes and gasped up. His eyes roamed around wildly before he sighed in relief, though he still looked confused.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Glenn asked.

"I…what happen?"

"You fell and hit your head, man," Glenn told him.

"Looks like that a habit of yours, huh?" Daryl smirked.

"Oh shut up…," Harry grumbled.

"What happened, Harry? Why did you go missing like that? What if something happens?" Carol asked.

"I…Sophia…"

"You find her? Where?"

"No…I lost the trail…," Harry looked down. "Sorry…"

Then Andrea, which was the only one who didn't approach the unconscious man because she was still bitter, looked to side when she heard soft snarl and saw a walker approaching her quickly with its hands reaching out to her. Andrea screamed as she tried to get away but only ended getting farther away from the group.

"Andrea!"

"Guess we know why you fell and rolled around on the ground, now," Daryl jumped up with his crossbow.

"Hey!"

**~ To be continued ~**


	9. Chapter 08

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 08**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Andrea's attack didn't end up like they expected. It was not one their group that saved her, but a young woman came in riding a horse with a bat on her hand. She hit the walker over the head hard enough to send it sliding across the ground. If he wasn't so tired, Harry would have laugh at the whole scene.

He didn't lie when he said he lost the trail. He only spent about half an hour the night before following the direction his wand pointed before the spell failed. After that, no matter how many times he tried the spell, the wand only spin around madly before falling back on his palm. He knew what that meant.

Sophia was gone.

Harry spent the next hours sniffling and beating himself. He felt so guilty for failing the girl. He didn't dare going back to the highway. He didn't know how to face Carol and the others. He didn't know if he wanted to go back. He fell asleep for about an hour in the woods before waking up from nightmares. Then he just stumbled around lifelessly, didn't know what to do or where to go.

When he heard the bell earlier, he went there but stopped at the edge of the woods when he saw the group running towards the church. They were probably looking a little girl that was already gone but no one knew it except Harry. He turned around and tracked back his steps. He didn't expect to stumble into the group's path, though. But he was tired and hungry and didn't have any sleep since his nightmares, so he stumbled and fell and just let it go.

Now that the group found him, he didn't dare to make any eye contact with anyone. Called him horrible, but he was grateful when he heard Andrea's scream, for it drew all the attentions away from him.

"Lori! Lori Grimes?" The woman on the horse asked Andrea.

"I'm Lori," Lori answered as they ran up to the pair.

"Rick sent me. You got to come now," she said.

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot," she said again, "He's still alive but you gotta come now.

Lori looked stunned.

"Rick needs you! Just come!"

That got her moving.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daryl exclaimed, "We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse."

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" the woman asked.

"Uh-huh," Glenn nodded dumbly. He was still stunned by the knight in the shining armor scene.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene."

Just when she was about to ride with Lori away, her passenger stopped her.

"Wait wait! Carl's been shot. Shouldn't he need a doctor?" Lori looked at Harry.

"You a doctor? Like physician?" the woman asked Harry.

"Yeah. Just go. I'll catch up," Harry waved them off.

"Okay. Be quick," Lori nodded.

Then they were off. The walker from before got up. Its brain still intact it seemed. Daryl took a shot at it right in the head. Harry looked at the group.

"Anyone got water? My throat feels like sandpaper…," Harry rasped.

Glenn quickly handed a bottle to him. Carol looked at Harry tentatively. Harry sighed in relief as he gulped down the water.

"I'm sorry, Carol…I try…," he said softly.

Carol shook her head. She pulled him into a hug much to his surprise. "It's okay… It's not your fault…You just risked your life all night looking for her, I can't ask for more. I'm just glad we didn't lose any more of our people…"

Harry sniffed softly. "Sorry…should have tried harder…"

"It's okay…we're gonna find her…we're gonna find her…"

Harry almost choked at her words. Hearing so much hope and desperation in her voice, he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. He pulled away and gave a forced smile, instead.

"I should…go…Carl…he…"

She nodded.

"You going there, now? Shouldn't we go back to the highway, first?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, what if you're lost?" Andrea said.

"I'll find my way, don't you worry. All I need to do is look for Rick or Lori," Harry said.

"What?"

"You should take this," Daryl handed him a machete. "I see you lost yours."

"Ah, yeah…thank you. See you later," Harry said before leaving.

"Wait, isn't that dangerous? Why do you guys let him go alone like that?" Andrea protested.

"I agree with Andrea here," Carol said.

"He'll be able to defend himself. He just survived a night out here. Now, let's head back," Daryl said turning around.

Harry could still hear the disbelief in the women's protest but Daryl knew what he could do and since Glenn knew that Daryl knew, he would trust his judgment. Harry didn't want to be in their presence at the moment. Carol, especially. It was just too hard. After they were out of sight, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Point me Lori Grimes."

Then he followed the direction. After about half an hour walk, he reached the edge of the woods. There was a huge land and farm beyond the woods. Harry could see a large white house in the middle of the land. As he got closer to the house, passing the fence, he saw a familiar figure running towards him.

It was Shane.

"Son of a bitch! I couldn't believe it!" Shane snarled.

"Shane…?"

Then, unexpectedly, Shane punched him right in the jaw. Harry dropped to the ground with a surprise yelp. He let out a cry of pain.

"You fucking idiot!" Shane shouted at him. "What do you think you're doing going off on your own like that, huh?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! God, I can't believe this! I know you don't think much of your safety but I didn't think you're suicidal!"

"Shane, stop!" That was Rick.

Harry groaned. He looked up to see Shane was being restrained by Rick. Lori, the woman from earlier and an old man was standing on the porch of the house, watching.

"Do you ever think what would happen to us if you die?! You're the only doctor in our group! You of all people should be protected, not risking your life like that! And instead of going back with the group and come here together, you decided to come here on your own! Are you that stupid?!"

"Shane! Calm down!"

Harry got up, moving his jaw experimentally and winced at the pain. He looked at Shane. The other man looked like a mess. His face was flushed with anger, no, fury.

"I'm sorry…," Harry said softly, looking down on the ground.

"Damn right you're sorry! You should be sorry for making us worry like that! For making me worry like that!"

Then Shane yanked out off Rick's grip. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a fierce hug. Harry yelped in surprise, automatically grabbing at Shane's arms. Rick and Lori had bewildered look on their faces while the Greenes just watched interestedly.

"I thought I had lost you…," Shane mumbled into his shoulder.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry I made you worry…"

Someone coughed awkwardly. They pulled apart to see Rick was looking at them with an unreadable look on his face. Harry smiled anxiously at him. The old man on the porch approached them.

"I heard you're a doctor," the old man offering his hand, "I'm Hershel Greene."

"Harry Potter-Black," Harry accepted the hand.

"I have to say I'm glad you got a doctor in your group seeing as I'm only a veterinarian. Do you want to see the boy?"

"I should. Where is he?"

"Follow me," Hershel motioned to him. "From what I checked, the bullet didn't go through clean. It broke up into pieces. I'm counting on six."

"That's not good," Harry muttered.

"Yeah. We have to get the fragments out. The boy also lost a lot of blood. Luckily, his father has the same blood type. We already did a transfusion. But the boy needs a surgery."

Harry entered the bedroom and immediately checked on Carl. Hershel lent him his kits. The boy looked bad but still alive and in pain. He checked and double checked everything. It was just like Hershel said.

"What? How is it? Is it really that bad?" Lori asked worriedly when they stepped out of the room.

"Yeah. He needs major surgery. But we don't have the tools," Harry sighed.

"Can't you do something? Anything at all? You know, with your…please?" Rick begged.

Harry looked at him. "I can, but there are conditions."

"Anything. I'll do anything. Just please save my boy."

"No one is to get inside the room while I'm working. If I need help, I'd call you or Shane, but anyone else is not allowed into the room. And no one asks questions, that means you and Shane can't tell anyone at all about what you know," Harry said firmly.

"Okay. I promise. I swear," Rick agreed readily.

"Me too," Shane nodded.

"What? What is it? What are you going to do?" Lori demanded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back in there. Y'all wait here."

Lori grabbed Harry's arm and stopped him. "If you're going to do something to my son, I've to know what it is. I won't let you do anything if I don't know if it's safe or not!"

"Lori, let him go! He can save Carl. Any question you have you can ask later after he helps Carl, all right?" Rick pulled her back.

"No, I don't trust him. Not if I don't know what he's going to do to my son."

"Well, bitch. Then let us wait until your boy die," Harry shot coldly.

"No!" Rick shouted. "You go in there, Harry. Do what you need to do. I'll stop her if she tries anything. I'll knock her out myself if I have to!"

"Rick!"

"He's right. Go, Harry. I'll guard the door," Shane said.

With that, Harry went back into the room and locked the door. He could hear Lori's angry protest and Rick trying to calm her down. Hershel sounded confuse and curious about what he was going to do.

Harry pulled out his wand. With a flick, all of the windows were closed and the curtains turned solid black so that no one can peek inside. All exits were sealed magically. He unclasped his necklace and canceled the charm on the pendant. The tiny trunk kept enlarging until it reached its original size on the floor, which was pretty big.

He opened the trunk and went to the fifth compartment where he stored everything about magical healings. The trunk was magically enlarged on the inside with seven compartments. Harry jumped into the fifth compartment and landed inside a room. There were a library of wizarding books and a potions lab inside. Harry went to his lab and was grateful to see he still had some muggle-grade potions in stock. He got the blood replenisher, the pain reliever and the dreamless sleep. On his way out, he grabbed a book from one of his bookshelves.

Once he was out, he skimmed the contents of the book, refreshing his memory of the spells he needed to heal the boy. He opened the bandages, sent a numbing spell on the area around the wound before cutting the wound open carefully with a spell. He accio-ed the bullet fragments one by one carefully. He could banish them but he had never done it before on a patient and he didn't want to accidentally banish an organ instead. No, accio was more specific and safer. Once he was sure there were no more fragments, he healed the tiny wounds inside before closing them all. There was a scar left once he was finished but it can be deal with later. The boy groaned softly. Well, the area around his wound was still tender after all and the numbing spell was a weak one so it didn't last long. It would need time until everything went back to normal.

"Ennervate."

Carl opened his eyes. Harry cradled his head up and brought the potion to his lips.

"Drink this, Carl. It would help you with the pain," Harry said. The boy scrunched up his nose at the smell. "I know it smell bad but what medicine doesn't, right? Trust me, it'll chase away the pain."

Carl drank it and when he looked like he was going to throw up, Harry closed his palm around his mouth.

"Sorry, no gagging and no throwing up," he smiled pleasantly. "Now, another one. This one will help you to regain your blood."

The boy drank again without protest this time. And again, Harry had to stop him from throwing up. Then when he handed him the dreamless sleep, the boy looked at him accusingly even though Harry was sure he was still delirious from his ordeal. Harry grinned.

"I know, I know…they're nasty. But this one is almost tasteless and would help you sleep without nightmares."

When all of the potions were drunk, Harry laid the boy back on the bed. He returned everything into his trunk, shrunk it back into pendant size and canceled all the spells on the room. The curtains turned normal and the windows and door were unlocked once again. After he was sure all signs of magic were gone, he opened the door. Everyone looked up from their place when the door was opened.

"How is he?" Rick jumped to his feet. "Please tell me he's alright. Please!"

"If anything happens to my boy…"

"Lori, shut up!"

"He's fine," Harry interrupted them. "I got the bullet fragments out and closed the wounds on the inside and the outside. He still has to be careful, though, because the area around his wound is still tender. He could tear it again with the wrong movement…from the inside most likely. There's a still pinky scar but it can be deal with later if he wants."

"So he's fine?" Shane asked.

"He's as good as new, except for the scar. The fragments are on the side table, if you want a memento," Harry smiled.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rick pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him in gratitude as tight as he could. "Thank you so much, Harry!"

"I wanna see my boy," Lori growled as she walked past them and into the room.

"I…," Rick pulled away.

"Go," Harry nodded, "He still asleep, though. And will be until morning."

"Thank you once again, Harry," Rick grinned weakly and with that, disappeared into the room.

"How did you do that?" Hershel asked him with amazement and incredulity.

"I'm a miracle worker," Harry shrugged.

"No, it has to be more than that. You said you closed the wound and left a scar. That means the wound was healed in…what? The fifteen minutes you're in there? How?"

Harry's smile was freezing now. "No questions ask. That's the price," he said.

"Come on, Harry," Shane touched his shoulder, "You look like you're about to fall on your feet. You've been in the woods since last night. You must be tired."

"I saw a pretty comfortable looking chair on the side porch earlier. I'd just sit there for a bit if it's not intruding," Harry looked at Hershel for permission.

The man had a calculating look in his eyes that he didn't like, but Harry was too damn tired to give a damn right now.

"Actually, why don't you go wash up a bit? You can rest at the couch in the living room. It's comfortable. I'm sorry we don't anymore spare room," Hershel suggested.

"That's very generous of you," Harry smiled.

"Maggie, go get Doctor Potter-Black a spare of clean clothes and a pillow and blanket for the couch," Hershel instructed to the young woman who came to get Lori earlier.

"Okay, Dad," she said.

"It's Harry, please. Just Harry…if you don't want me to call you Doctor Greene," Harry joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all," Hershel laughed.

"And after you're resting, we're gonna have a talk about your heroism and bravery for going on an adventure on your own," Shane couldn't put more sarcasm in his voice if he tries.

Harry grimaced. "Yes, Mom," he replied cheekily.

The look on Shane's face was priceless.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

The room was filled with steams as the hot water poured out of the showerhead. Harry didn't care about that. He was busy watching his own reflection in the mirror. The man he saw in the reflective surface looked haggard with two dark patches under his eyes. His skin was pale and looked unhealthy. He suddenly looked his age, maybe even older.

The bruise on his head and scratches he got from spending the night on the woods were gone by now. So far, no one noticed how fast he healed but he doubted it would last for long, especially now with how he miraculously healed Carl. It didn't matter. He would do it again if he had to. He already failed a little girl. He won't add another child into the list, not if he had any say on it.

It was his entire fault. Him and his need for secrecy. If only he came right out about who he was, he could prevent so many things from happening. Amy would still be alive. The others at the camp that he never got the chance to get to know them…they would still be alive. Jim would still be alive. Sophia would still be alive. So many lives…and he still clung too much to his secret. Hadn't he learnt enough from Dumbledore and his need for secrecy? He should have known better!

Then the mirror in front of him cracked with spidery patterns. Harry stared at the way his face was deformed in the mirror. He sighed and waved his hand. The mirror repaired itself. He picked up the electric shaver and scissors and started to work. Locks by locks of hair fell into the sink and when he was finished, he looked just like when he was in fifth year, only older.

He sighed. He banished the hairs and went into the tub and started showering, letting his body relaxed under the assault of steaming water. Twenty minutes later, he finished his shower. Maggie gave him a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans she said she got from Jimmy, her sister's boyfriend, since they were about the same size. Turned out, Harry was a bit smaller and shorter for the clothes but it was fit enough.

Shane was waiting for him on the couch when he arrived downstairs along with Rick sitting on the recliner. They were talking quietly until the noticed him.

"Hey," Shane smiled at him.

"Hey yourself," Harry returned the smile.

"Here," Shane patted the spot beside him.

"Harry," Rick said as Harry took his spot, "I want to say that I'm really, really grateful for whatever you have done to save Carl. I don't know what I would do if something happens to him."

Harry allowed an understanding look on his face. "Hey, no need for that. I'm a doctor. It comes with the job," Harry told him.

"Still, I owe you," Rick said. "If there's anything I can do for you, don't be a stranger, all right? I'd do my best to help you in return. You saved my son's life."

"I'd remember that," Harry nodded. He knew if he refused, the man would never leave him alone until he accepts the offer. He was just that stubborn with high morality.

Shane cleared his throat loudly. Harry turned to see him sending meaningful look to Rick before schooling his expression when he realized Harry was looking. Rick looked amused and confused at the same time. Harry, on the other hand, was feeling anxious. Shane had promised him a talk after all, which could be translated into scolding.

"Well, I'm going back to Lori and Carl," Rick said and patted Shane on the shoulder, "Go easy on him, Shane."

Shane smirked. When Rick was out of sight, Harry looked over at Shane nervously.

"Er…You're not…going to chew me up and spit the remains out, are you?" Harry asked tentatively.

"What do you think I am? A walker?" Shane scoffed. "But I'm tempted, just so you know. You're really stupid for all of that, but I already punched you so let's call it even. Just…don't do anything like that again. Next time you feel like running off on your own, tell me so you have back up, all right?"

Harry nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep now," Shane moved to get up but Harry stopped him.

"Stay with me, please?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"What? You want me cuddle with you?" Shane was amused.

"Anything will do, just…stay with me," Harry said as he laid his head down on the fluffy pillow.

"We won't fit on the couch. I'll just sit here," Shane sat down on the floor in front of the couch, holding Harry's hand. "And only until you're asleep. I'd like a shower too if Hershel doesn't mind. I'm all sticky and stink like the dead."

Harry giggled.

"You're giggling," Shane blinked. "Man, you must be more exhausted than we think."

"I don't know how to tell them…," Harry said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

"About what?"

"Sophia…"

Shane looked surprise. "You found her?" he asked in lower voice.

"No…," Harry shook his head. "Remember what I did in the woods with my wand? The point-me spell…"

Shane nodded.

"I did it again last night…for about half an hour and then the spell was canceled. I tried it again but it only spin and spin and spin around madly…then fell back on my palm. No matter how many times I did it…the same thing always happened. That only happens for two reasons…"

"What?" Shane asked already dreading the worst.

"That the person you're looking for is hiding with magic, which I doubt is what happens in Sophia's case…or…that person is nowhere to be find…They're not with the living anymore…," Harry whispered brokenly. Shane closed his eyes in despair. "I don't know how to tell them…That's why I walked here on my own…I just can't stand facing Carol for a moment longer…"

"Harry…"

"What should I tell them…?"

"You wouldn't tell them anything," Shane said firmly. "They won't believe you without her body as proof, anyway. Just…let them hope…until we find her body…"

"You think that's the right thing to do?"

"I don't know…but it's better that way for now."

"I don't think I can do this alone…"

"You don't have to do anything alone, Harry. You just told me about what happened…we do this together, all right?"

"All right…"

"You cut your hair," Shane said after a pause. "I like it longer."

"…hoping I could cut my failure away…"

Shane sighed. "Sleep, Harry."

"G'night, Shane…," Harry said drifting off.

"G'night, Harry."

**~ To be continued ~**


	10. Chapter 09

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore…LEMON!

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**Author's Note:** Got a job to design something, so my next update would probably be later than my usual once-every-two-days schedule. Cheers~

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 09**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry woke up to the sound of roaring and rumbling engines. The roaring one sounded familiar. Then he remembered that it was the sound of Daryl's big motorbike. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got up. He looked around and recognized the room as Hershel's living room. He heard noises from outside.

When he opened the door, everybody was outside the house, greeting their group who had just arrived. He looked around and raised an eyebrow at Shane's appearance.

"How is he?" Dale asked Rick.

"He'll pull through, thank to Hershel and his people…," Lori looked at Harry reluctantly, "And Harry…"

"Especially Harry," Rick grinned. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him."

Dale looked relief. He pulled Rick into a friendly hug.

"Thank God," Carol breathed as she also gave Lori a hug. "We were so worried."

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked as he pulled away.

"Hunting accident. That's all. Just a stupid accident," Rick shook his head as if he still couldn't believe something like that could happen to his son.

Dale walked towards Harry with a smile and open arms. "Hey there, kid. I'm glad you're okay. You had us worried," Dale said as he hugged him.

"I know. Sorry," Harry smiled.

"Don't do something like that again, you hear me?" Dale said, waving a finger at him.

"I promise," Harry nodded.

"Good morning," Shane smiled at him as he climbed up the steps.

"Hey, what's with the farmer look?" Harry grinned, eyeing the baggy red checker shirt and overall jeans.

"It's Otis's. He lent them to me last night after I showered," Shane shrugged.

"And the hair?" This time he eyed the almost bald head.

"It had gotten long so I shave it."

"You mean bigger. With how curly your hair is, if it grows anymore, you'd be sporting an afro," Harry chortled.

"Hey!"

Everyone who had heard him laughed at the comment. T-Dog and Glenn were nodding in agreement while Rick was grinning widely, obviously he agreed too. Suddenly, there was a soft rumbling sound and everyone looked at Harry.

"Sorry, haven't eat anything since…uh…two nights ago," he smiled sheepishly.

"I guess it's time for breakfast then," Hershel said. "The girls had just finished preparing the foods." Then he looked at the rest of the group. "I'll have to apologize though that there's not enough for all of us. We didn't know when you guys would come."

"We can prepare some more," Maggie spoke up. "Wouldn't take long."

"That's very nice of you. Thank you," Dale said sincerely.

"It's the least we can do after shooting your little boy," Otis said guiltily.

"Hey, it's an accident," Rick reassured him.

"Okay then. Let's get inside," Hershel motioned to them.

"First things first, I wanna check on my patients," Harry looked at T-Dog. "That means you too, big guy."

T-Dog grimaced much too everyone's amusement.

"Uh…," Lori looked unsure.

Harry smirked. "You guys can come in and see if you want," he said much to Rick and Lori's relief.

Carl woke up when Harry checked on him. According to Rick, it was the second time he woke up in half an hour.

"How is he?" Lori asked.

"He's fine. There's a slight fever…Do you feel any pain?" Harry asked the boy.

"No…," Carl shook his head weakly.

"Okay. You should be up and running by tomorrow but I want you to take it easy anyway. We don't want you to tear anything open. I'll give you a pill for the fever. You take it after breakfast, all right?"

"All right," Carl nodded.

"So about the scar…what do you wanna do about it?"

"You mean he can get rid of the scar?" Rick asked.

"That's impossible," Lori said.

"Healing your son in ten minutes is impossible. I did it anyway," Harry shrugged.

Lori didn't have anything to say to that.

"What's the difference? Getting rid of the scar and not?" Rick asked.

"Well…if you don't want to, then nothing. It's just like your scar from when you got shot. It will heal and strengthen with time and give him a cool scar to make up cool stories to impress the girls when he grows up," Harry smirked.

Rick chuckled and Lori had to smile to that.

"I want to have the scar…It'd be cool like dad's," Carl said, making his parents laughed.

Harry shrugged. "Your choice, buddy," Harry grinned. "Now, I'm gonna see the big guy. Oh, here's the pill for his fever. Give it to him only when he has the fever. If it's gone then give the meds back, would ya? We have to be careful with our supplies."

"Thanks, Harry," Rick said as he caught the bottle of meds.

"Yeah…thanks, Harry," Lori said sincerely for the first time.

"You're welcome," Harry said before calling out as he walked out the door. "T-Dog! Your turn!"

There was a muffled groan from the dining room. The rest of the group was enjoying their breakfast. T-Dog had a mouthful of scrambled eggs when Harry stepped into the room. He looked at the man pleadingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, all right. After breakfast," he said as he took a seat beside Shane.

"How's Carl?" Carol asked.

"He's fine. Has a little fever but that's mostly from the stress of everything that happened," Harry said into his glass of orange juice.

"That's good," Shane cut in, earning a grateful look from the younger man. "Now eat your breakfast. You haven't eaten since yesterday. Hershel's daughters are really good with their scrambled eggs and beans."

"Thank you," Maggie grinned as she placed a plate in front Harry.

"So what's the plan for today?" Harry asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Well, Otis will help us set up a camp near the house. Hershel told us about the best spot under some trees," Shane told him.

"After that, we're going to come up with some plan to look for Sophia," Glenn added.

"That's great," Harry forced a smile on his face.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry took another shower after breakfast. Shane, Rick and Lori already took theirs before he woke up. It was just Andrea and Carol after that since the men wanted to start setting up the camp first. Harry checked on T-Dog first, letting the women took their turns before him.

When he finished, he found everybody else was on the camp spot. He saw Rick, Shane, Daryl and Hershel were discussing something with Andrea and Maggie watching. There was a map spread on the hood of Rick's car.

Approaching them, Harry saw that Rick had change into his favorite officer uniform. It was clean now. He had a feeling the man was clinging too much to that memory. Sometimes, it seemed he was running from the ugly reality their lives were now. Shane already changed into his own clothes now that the RV was here. He had a feeling the man didn't like him teasing him about his farmer look. Too bad. Harry was planning to tease him some more.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit?"

Harry stopped on his tracks behind the group when he heard that.

"I think we should all be clear on how we handle that. You do what has to be done."

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked incredulously.

"The truth," Andrea sighed.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience," Shane suggested.

Hershel didn't look like he was fond of the idea.

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun," Rick tried to persuade him.

The old man thought some more before he sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"Do you people got more medical supplies? Antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asked again.

"There are some more in the RV," Harry said softly, earning everyone's attentions. "But if I remember it right, we don't have that much of supplies anymore. I used up the bandages and meds for T-Dog's injuries, had to re-stitched his wound and everything. There was also Jim before that…"

Everyone except the Greenes looked grim remembering their fallen member.

"We're running short already. I should make a run into town. There's a pharmacy just a mile down the road," Maggie told them. "I've done it before."

Rick looked at her and gestured for her with his hand. "See our man there in the baseball cap? That's Glenn, our go-to-town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious."

Hershel looked at his daughter, nodding. Maggie went to talk to Glenn while others already splitting up around the camp. Shane walked up to him while Rick and Hershel kept talking.

"Hey, you heard that? What I asked?" Shane asked softly as he guided them to a picnic table under a tree. Harry nodded. "Sorry you have to hear that. I don't know you're there."

"It's okay. You don't have to coddle me, Shane. I'm a man. I can handle it," Harry assured him with a smile that came out wry.

"All right. I'm going to gather all of our weapons. Wait here, I'll be back soon," Shane said as he jogged away.

Harry sighed as he sat on the bench. The shade under the trees was nice compared to the stinging heat of the sun.

"Hey, Harry. Me and Maggie are going to town for supplies. You wanna make a list for things you want us to pick up?" Glenn said.

"Sure. Cheeseburger and apple pie, please," Harry said seriously.

Glenn laughed. Then stopped when he saw Harry looking serious still. "You're not…serious, aren't you?" Glenn asked tentatively.

Harry grinned and chuckled. "Nah, I'm just teasing you. I don't think I have a list for you to pick up."

The Asian boy grinned. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm still going to make a round with everyone."

"Sure. Be careful when you're in town," Harry said.

The boy waved at him. Speaking of being careful, Harry was never good with protection trinkets. Mostly because he wasn't good with handicrafts, but if he tries to make some, it would offer better protection for the group. He hummed softly. Maybe he had a list to make after all.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Shane was faced with Lori when he stepped out of the RV. The duffel bag filled with their weapons was on his shoulder. They looked awkwardly at each other before Shane looked away.

"I hear he woke up," Shane said conversationally.

"Yeah. He's in and out, but, yeah. He'll be all right," Lori looked really happy. She even offered him a sweet smile of happiness and relief.

"That's good," he just nodded with a smile.

Then he walked past her while she walked into the van. But she stopped at the steps.

"Shane," she called. He turned around. "I…I don't know who else to ask…it's about Harry. Rick won't tell me because he promised him and he has high moral not to break it, but…you would tell me, right? What Harry did to Carl?"

A flash of annoyance flared in Shane. What did Lori trying to imply? That he had less moral than Rick so he wouldn't mind breaking his promise?

"Yeah. He saved his life," Shane replied curtly.

"Yes, of course. But how did he do it? I want to know, I feel uneasy not knowing how he did it and…what if there's a side-effect or something happens?"

Shane narrowed his eyes. "Are you asking this because you're really concern or because you're still sour for what Harry said to you? Or for having Rick siding with him?"

Lori looked offended. "That's not what I mean…it's just…you can't think that it's normal the way how fast he did it…There's something wrong with him and I just want to know…You're usually the first who's onto this kind of things…why are you suddenly so accepting?"

"There's nothing wrong with Harry!" Shane snarled. "He saved Carl's life! Without him, God knows what would happen to your son right now and instead of being grateful, you suspected something bad from him? Good Lord, Lori! What happened to you?"

Lori looked flushed but he couldn't tell whether she was embarrassed or angry. Shane scoffed and turned to leave.

"You know what I think?" Lori said suddenly. "I think you're siding with him just to spite me. Because of what happened between us. You should let it go, Shane. If something happens to Carl because you're too blind to see something is wrong with that man, I'll never forgive you."

"You know what?" Shane turned to face her again. "I think you're the one who have to let go of what happened. It was a mistake, okay? I get it now. We thought Rick was dead. We're the only one each other know and we took comfort where we can get it. It was just bad time for all of us. And I'm letting it go. I'm letting you go…because you know what I realize? You're right…I don't really love you. I just loved the idea of having someone with me, of having a family, a home to come back to when everything else are gone. Just like how you wanted someone to be there for you, to protect you and your son after Rick died."

"He's not dead," Lori argued weakly.

"That's true. And it's a miracle. He came back to you and Carl, to his family, and I'm not gonna stay in his way. Rick's my brother. I'm not gonna do anything that can hurt him. So you can relax, Lori. I'm not going to destroy your family. We can forget everything ever happened."

Lori nodded tensely. "You're right. We pretend nothing happened."

"Good. This is the last time we talk about this, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…"

"Great!" Shane nodded satisfied.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

When Harry came back from handing his list to Glenn, he found Shane was looking around frantically near the picnic table. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what the man was doing.

"Shane?" he called as he came up behind the man.

Shane jumped with a surprise yelp. Harry had to hold back his laughter at the look on the man's face as he spin around to look at him with wide eyes.

"Where did you go? I told you to wait here! I thought you decide it's a good idea to have another solo mission again," Shane scowled at him.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I went to hand my list to Glenn. He's going to town with Maggie and asked if there's something I'd like him to get."

"Oh," Shane slumped in relief, "What do you want to get?"

"Something that can help me to make protection charms. It would be a bracelet. That's the only thing I know how to make for the charms," Harry said.

Shane blinked. "You can do that?"

"Of course. I'm not good with handicrafts but I can try. It could help to protect the members of our group," Harry replied.

"Oh. That's good, I guess. You do that," Shane nodded.

This time it was Harry's turn to blink. "Aren't you even curious? About what I am? What else I can do?"

Shane looked at him. "Of course, I am. I'm curious as hell, but…I won't ask until you tell me on your own. I'm sure there's a reason you keep it a secret for this long."

Harry felt guilty for a second. "I'm thinking about telling everyone…but I don't know how to do it."

"Well, you have time to think about it. I'll help to come up with ideas, too. In return, you take a lesson with me," Shane practically ordered.

"On what?"

"Weapons," the older man lifted up the bag in his hands.

Just when he was about to respond, Andrea strode towards them in agitation.

"Give up our guns?" she asked Shane incredulously.

Shane shrugged, "You heard Rick. We're guests here."

"And you're okay with it?"

"I don't recall being asked. Now lay down your weapon," Shane sat on the bench, placing the bag on the table. He looked at Harry until the younger man got the message and sat with him.

"You may like rolling over, I don't," Andrea said curtly.

"Look, I have to strip and clean them anyway. You still want to learn?" Shane asked her.

She was silent but her expression looked happier if the way her face lightened up was anything to go by.

"Go on," he motioned to her. She placed her gun on the table. "All right. Sit down."

And the lesson began. Shane taught them how to strip a handgun, how to clean them and how to put them back together. Andrea was more eager than Harry to learn. Halfway through the lesson, Dale and T-Dog came running saying there was something everyone needed to see. Harry, Shane, Andrea, Glenn, Lori and Maggie happened to be the only ones at the camp at the time. They followed the two to one of the wells on the land.

Leaning over the well, they saw one of the most hideous looking walkers Harry had ever seen in the water. Not that walkers generally nice looking but this once certainly topped many of them. Everyone pulled a face at the sight. The thing was snarling and growling at them.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills."

"We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water."

"We got to get it out," Shane said.

"Easy. Put a bullet in its head. I'll get a rope," T-Dog suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, guys," Maggie protested. "No!"

"Why not? It's a good plan," Glenn looked confuse.

"It's a stupid plan," Andrea said, "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right. Can't risk it," Shane sighed.

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog looked repulsed at the idea.

"So to speak."

"How do we do that?"

They all looked at each other. Each trying to come up with a plan. They decided to pull it out with a canned ham but the walker wasn't interested. It ignored the bait. Then they came up with a more daring – in Harry's opinion, a stupid – plan. One of them was going to go down the well with a safety rope and another rope to tie around the walker. Glenn was going to be bait. T-Dog even already got the ropes ready.

"That's stupid. Too dangerous," Harry rebuked.

"That's the only choice," Shane shrugged.

"Unless you have another plan," Glenn said hopefully.

Harry stared at the walker with a thoughtful look and then he looked like he was going to throw up. "Merlin, that thing looks hideous," he gagged.

The men chuckled at him. Then Shane leant over to his ear.

"You can protect him secretly," he whispered.

Harry sighed. "That's my plan," he whispered back.

Someone cleared their throat to get their attention. Shane and Harry looked up to see the others had strange expression on their faces. T-Dog was smirking at them.

"If there's no more protest. Let's get working," Shane said as he straightened himself.

They started to work. Shane helped tying the rope around Glenn. The boy was sitting on the edge of the well a little nervously.

"Have I mentioned that I really like your new haircut? You have a nice shaped head," Glenn said to Shane.

Harry snorted.

"Don't worry about it, bud. We're gonna get you out of here in one piece," Shane clapped his shoulder.

"Living piece. That living part is important," Glenn reminded cautiously.

"Ready?"

"Nice and slow, please," Glenn told them as he got ready on the edge of the well.

"We got you," Andrea said.

"Oh, you people are crazy," Maggie moaned nervously.

"You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie, Harry," Dale asked them.

Harry who was sitting on the edge of the well with Glenn nodded. Andrea didn't look pleased at the arrangement.

"Why doesn't Harry help us here?" she asked.

"Because he's going to provide back up for Glenn, just in case," Shane replied. "Now, let's start."

They lowered Glenn into the well carefully. Maggie provided instruction while Harry was watching. Suddenly, Harry heard groaning and his eyes snapped to the water pump they used as a pole. Just when it broke, Harry swiped his hand in the air and the pump snapped back to its place. Shane and the other stumbled back a little. Their grip loosened and Glenn shouted in fright as he descended faster than before. Shane got his wit back in time and tightened his grip soon enough. The others followed a second later. Glenn stopped just enough out of reach from the walker. He was still shouting. Fortunately, Maggie was too busy checking on Glenn to notice him doing magic.

"What the hell was that?" Andrea cried out in surprise.

"Doesn't matter. Let's get Glenn out of there," Shane ordered.

This time, Maggie joined the others pulling the rope. Harry, though, was keeping an eye on the water pump in case it breaks again. A few minutes later, a scared Glenn climbed out of the well. He fell on his hands and knees, trying to regain his breath with his eyes wide in shock.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked as she checked on Glenn.

"Back to the drawing board," Dale commented after he was sure Glenn was all right.

"Says you," Glenn grinned, still panting. He handed the rope in his hand to the old man.

Dale looked at the rope he was holding and tugged. It felt heavy. His eyes widened when he realized why it was heavy. He pulled until he reached the well and saw that in the middle of panic, Glenn managed to drape the rope around the walker. Next, they started to pull the walker up with the added help of Maggie's horse. T-Dog was keeping an eye on everything.

"Pull! Pull! Just a little more," T-Dog jumped back when the walker was out. The smell was horrible. "Almost there!"

"It stuck!" Dale said.

Harry let go of the rope and went to the well.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Shane barked.

"Just keep pulling," Harry told him while he started lifting the walker's legs with a grimace on his face.

"Are you crazy?" T-Dog watched him with wide eyes.

"Walkers' bodies made of dead tissues. They tear apart easily. If I don't do something, its body would split and you don't want that happen while it's still halfway in the well," Harry grunted as he kept lifting.

Then the walker was out. It tried to stand up but before it could, T-Dog was already on it. He bashed the walker's head with a crowbar. Everybody grimaced and gagged at the horrifying sight. He looked at Harry when it was done.

"You're really crazy, doc," he panted.

Harry chuckled.

"Don't ever do that again!" Shane pulled him into a headlock.

"Ouch! It works, right?" Harry grumbled.

"Yeah? You're lucky we were pulling on its head and its hands were too short to reach you," Andrea shot at him. "What if it bites you?"

"Aaaw~," Harry batted his eyelashes at her. "I don't know you care, Andrea. You're so sweet~"

She glared. Dale chuckled. Harry could see though, that she was holding back the small half-smile half-smirk that was her trademark.

"Okay, everyone. Let's take care of this," Shane grimaced, looking at the walker's body.

"Uh…guys, Maggie and I are going to town, so…if you're okay with it, I'm going to change…," Glenn trailed off.

"Go on. We can take care of this," Dale assured them.

"Right. See you later."

"Be careful!"

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Later, Shane dragged Harry with him, Andrea and Carol. They were going to check on the highway just in case Sophia went back there. They had left some supplies of water and foods for her and a message to wait there for them. Harry looked at Shane with wide eyes. The older man shrugged and nodded at worried looking Carol. He sighed.

"Why can't I stay here?" he asked Shane.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight for even a minute. I did hours ago and you disappeared. Good thing it was only to hand Glenn some list. You almost gave me a heart attack. And what you did with the walker in the well? Dream on. You won't be leaving my sight," Shane snorted.

Harry smiled shyly. He was flattered with all the attention Shane gave him. It seemed after his disappearance act, the man had been very protective of him, more so than when they were at CDC back then. Harry only hoped that he was not a rebound from Lori to the other man.

"Fine, let's go then."

They walked through the woods in silence. Harry noticed a familiar stone with a rune carved on it and smiled. He had set another ward for the group when he left. It was the same as the first one he made on their first camp. Only, he was gone longer than he expected. He was grateful nothing happens the second night he wasn't there when the ward dropped. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should create another ward on the Greene's farm. They arrived at the highway a minute later. It was still as deserted as the day before. Carol's face fell in disappointment when there was no sign of Sophia. Of course there was no sign. The poor woman didn't know that his daughter was not among the living anymore. Harry looked away from her slumped form. Shane placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"We'll come again tomorrow," Andrea said softly. "You know there's always the chance…"

"Don't," Carol stopped her. "I really don't need to hear it any more, Andrea. Save the thoughts and prayers."

The blonde woman sighed and turned away.

"You never know, Carol," Shane began but she held up her hand, stopping him.

The man sighed and motioned Harry to move. They joined Andrea to sweep the area a little before they all walked back to Hershel's farm. This time, the silence was more depressing than before because of Carol and Harry's mood. It wasn't long before they arrived at the farm. Andrea and Shane were talking about the shooting lesson plan.

"We can hang your targets along the fence line there. That rise, it gives a natural backstop. It's a good idea."

"Thanks. So how long before I can carry?"

Shane chuckled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I'm not in a very patient frame of mind these days, Shane. You might have noticed that," she reminded him.

"No shit. Look, I ain't worried about you offing yourself, even though you got old Dale pissing his pants lately." Andrea looked at him and he chuckled. "Yeah I noticed that, too."

"He did come within a minute or so of being blown to hell because of me, to be fair," Andrea admitted.

"Look, I see you have the desire for gun work and desire will take you a long way. But something you need to know, so file this carefully."

"I'm listening."

"Paper targets is one thing. Easy to hit what ain't moving. But taking down an assailant, one that's trying to kill you…"

"It's different," Harry said softly.

Shane and Andrea looked at him.

"Yeah, it is," Shane nodded. "'Cause they say in that kind of situation, things slow down. That's crap. They speed up. Adrenalin, it'll cripple you if you let it. You need to use your instinct. You got to rule it out. Because somebody is going to die and you'd better hope that you're the one who's making that decision."

"How? I mean, how do you do that?" she asked.

"Turn off a switch. The switch. The one that makes you scared or angry, sympathetic, whatever. You don't think. You just…you act. 'Cause odds are somebody else is counting on you. That's you partner. That's your friend. There ain't nothing easy about taking a man's life, no matter how little value it may have. But when you get it done, you have to forget it. I guess I haven't quite got that last part down yet."

"But you're getting there," she said. There was admiration in her eyes for him.

Harry could feel something flared in his chest. Something ugly that made him said cruel things to Lori on the highway. He reined it in.

"I hope so," Shane sighed.

"I guess, you have to be grateful," Harry said, "That our targets nowadays are mostly dead people. There's no life loss there that would be your responsible."

"True," Shane grinned. "That does help a little."

"What about you? You ever shoot someone, Harry?" Andrea asked.

"Someone alive? Sure…I fought against terrorists, remember? At first, I was stubborn. I chose to disarm them or just knock them unconscious but they always came back with vengeance and my people were the ones who paid for it. In the end, I was forced to throw away that noble morality and killed any enemies in front of me because if I don't…my friends could be the next, my family…myself…

My first kill was when I was eleven. The second assassination attempt was done to me. The first one was when I was a baby and I didn't remember much from that one, just my mom's scream. Professor Quirrell was one of the teachers in my school and I was cornered, alone and forced to defend myself. By the time it was over, he was dead. By my hand. I didn't even know what I was doing…but he was dead. And I lived."

The smile on Andrea's face dropped when she heard that. An eleven years old boy was forced to kill so he can survive. Shane pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Okay. That's enough of depressing talk. Let's go back to the camp," Shane decided.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

When Glenn and Maggie came back from their supply run, Harry was watching their interaction. Something happened between them and if the silly grin Glenn kept shooting the girl was anything to go by… Harry stifled a smile. Then Maggie must say something because Glenn's smile dropped and he looked disappointed and confused. Harry snorted into his hands.

He saw Lori stalked out of the house the same time Maggie walked inside. She strode over straight to Glenn and said something. Glenn handed her something but he couldn't see what. Harry shrugged. It was none of his business but Lori looked nervous. Well, it seemed discreet and since Lori chose the most pathetic liar in the universe to help her, it would be reveal soon. Harry walked towards Glenn, glancing at an anxious Lori as he passed her.

"Glenn!" he called. "You got what I ask?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't find all of it, though," Glenn said as he handed him a small plastic bag. "What do you need this for?"

"I want to make something. It's okay, I'll ask around if others have the rest of the things or Hershel and his family…"

"Oh, I can ask Maggie for you," Glenn quickly offered.

Harry looked at him funny and the younger boy blushed.

"Well, if it's not an inconvenience…"

"Of course not. I still have the list and I'll get back to you after I ask her," he said.

"Thank you," Harry smiled sweetly.

Harry walked back to the camp where Shane was attempting to boil water in a kettle. He looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked Shane.

"Uh…Boiling water? I'm gonna make some coffee…," Shane shrugged.

"Let me. You hold this," Harry shoved his plastic bag to Shane and took over his place at the campfire. "I'm going to make dinner soon anyway."

"This is what you asked Glenn to get?"

Shane peeked inside the plastic bag. There were ribbons in various colors, some tree roots or something, and other things he didn't recognize. Harry hummed in reply. Suddenly, Harry's head snapped up and he whirled around to look at Shane.

"What?"

"I need a strand of hair for each of your protection bracelet and you're bald!" Harry whined.

Shane looked offended for a second. "Is that the only way to make these things?"

"No…but then I have to do some research first and probably got different materials for it," he sighed. "Well, I guess I have some reading to do."

"You got books on this?"

"Yeah. Inside here," Harry pointed at his pendant. Shane looked at him like he didn't know whether to believe him or not. He eyed the pendant with a weird look. Harry chortled at his look.

"Speaking of which, where do you sleep tonight?"

Harry hummed. "I doubt I can crash on Hershel's couch again now that we have a camp here. The man looks like the type that doesn't accept stranger easily. So I guess I'll go back to my sleeping bag on Dale's RV floor."

Shane looked thoughtful, he was considering something.

"How about you join me in my tent? It was pretty big inside and can fit the both of us," Shane offered.

Harry blushed, "I…"

"I won't try anything you don't want, all right? I just want to make sure you won't go off on your own again without me noticing," Shane said and before Harry could glare at him, he added, "I also would like to…be near you more often…"

Harry could feel his face was burning by now. He licked his lips. "If…it's not an inconvenience…"

"Hey, I'm offering, right?" Shane looked at him hopefully, "So what do you say?"

"Okay," he mumbled shyly.

"Great!" the man grinned.

Harry turned back to the fire and he caught T-Dog's look from across the camp. The man was smirking in amusement at him. Harry glared. He grabbed a small stone and threw it at the dark skinned man. T-Dog burst into laughter as he ducked to the side. Shane chuckled. And the others just looked at them in confusion.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

That night, after dinner, Harry was nervous. Shane looked calm talking with Rick. T-Dog kept sending him a teasing look, complete with eyebrows waggling. Glenn was throwing longing looks towards the house every now and then. Lori looked nervous about something. Andrea didn't care about anything. Carol looked depressed as how she always was these last few days. Daryl scowled at his dinner as if it offended him, but he mostly scowled at his failure for finding Sophia after a day long search. Dale just watched everyone with various expressions, depends on who he was watching.

After everyone retreated to their own tents or the RV, some went to their lookout post, Harry found himself shuffling into Shane's tent after a nudging look from the other man. He changed into a worn shirt and sweatpants then looked around the tent. There was space to sleep for two people, the foldable mattress, pillows and blanket. Shane arranged it after Harry agreed to share his tent.

Harry jumped in surprise when Shane entered the tent. The man stopped.

"Something's wrong?" Shane asked.

Harry shook his head. His face was a nice shade of pink. Not that the man could see as it was quite dark. Harry quickly shuffled under the blanket, letting the older man took the spot near the entrance as he suspected the man intended to do.

He turned his back on Shane when he saw the man was going to change his clothes. Merlin, his face was positively burning now. He heard rustling and shuffling. Then he squeaked softly when he felt a pair of arms pulled him against a strong chest under the blanket. The man chuckled at his reaction.

"I thought you said you won't try anything," Harry said softly.

"I won't. This is just…I'm just keeping you warm," Shane breathed to his ear.

"This is cuddling," Harry countered.

"Fine. It's cuddling," Shane sighed as he buried his face into Harry's hair, taking in his natural smell.

"Something's wrong? You're not the cuddling type or the type to admit a cuddling even when you're doing it…," Harry said.

"I talked with Lori earlier today. I said…I'm letting her go. Because I realized that you're right…I'm not really in love with her…I just wanted someone to hold on before…"

"You told her?"

"Yes."

"How did she react?"

"Surprise, I think. But otherwise, she agrees to forget everything."

Harry hummed. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good. I feel…relief." And Harry could hear the relief in his voice. He smiled.

"Is that why you shaved your head?"

Shane chuckled. "You don't buy my reason? Well, you're right…when I thought about it and came to the conclusion…it was like…an epiphany. I felt lighter…like I could leave it all behind and start anew. So…"

"New start, new look. That's good, but…that's not the reason you're sharing your tent with me, right?"

"You're not a rebound, Harry. If that's what you're thinking about," Shane assured him.

Harry wiggled a bit until he faced the man. He smiled at him. "That's good," he murmured before pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was surprisingly slow and romantic. Shane adjusted their positions until he was on top of Harry. Their tongues and hands were busy exploring each other. Harry moaned when Shane rocked his hips downward.

"You have to keep quiet. Or everyone would hear you. I think T-Dog's looking forward to tease you tomorrow morning," Shane smirked.

"He won't if he knew what's good for him. I'm his doctor after all," Harry sighed at the pleasure that ran up his spine. Shane chuckled as they continued rocking against each other. Shane lowered his hand until it slipped into Harry's sweatpants.

"Going commando these days, huh? Or did you hoping for something tonight?" Shane teased.

"Shut up. Do you know how hard it is to find new underwear? There's no way I'm wearing a second hand ones from our scavengers. That's so unhygienic."

Shane laughed at that. "I guess you're right."

"And I thought you're not gonna do anything," Harry shot back.

"Hey, you're the one who start it," Shane countered.

Harry blushed. "Shut up…Oh!"

The wizard bit his lip as Shane twisted his hold a little while kept stroking him. He lifted his hips into the firm grip in reaction. The older man took that chance to pull the sweatpants down to his thighs, releasing him from confinement and into the cold air. Harry gasped loudly.

"Quiet…," Shane murmured into his neck as he left red mark after red mark onto his skin.

Harry looked down between them. His eyes glowed and he moaned at the sight. His hands reached towards his partner's own sweatpants. Soon they were both exposed under the blanket.

"Your eyes are glowing," Shane whispered in amazement.

"Sorry. I know it's creepy," Harry panted.

"No no no…it's…they're beautiful…can you see with that? I mean, in the dark?" Shane asked.

Harry grunted in affirmation. The man smirked but before he could tease Harry about having cat's eyes or nickname him kitten or something, Harry took a grip of his quite impressive manhood. Shane grunted in satisfaction. They stroked each other, trying hard to hold in their moans and groans of pleasure, until finally Harry couldn't hold it anymore as he reached his peak. His sight exploded in bright light behind his eyelids as he let himself go. A loud moan released from him before he could stop it.

Seeing his partner reached his climax had sent Shane over the edge too. He leant his forehead on the smaller man's shoulder, trying to regain his breath. Harry panted heavily basking in the waves of pleasure that still ran through his body.

Soon, though, he was squirming in discomfort at how sticky they were now. Shane was about to reach for something to clean them off when Harry took care of the mess with a wave of his hand. Shane shuddered as he felt the coolness of the spell touched his skin.

"Well, that's quite…handy," Shane commented.

"Mm-hmm," Harry hummed sleepily.

Shane chuckled. He really was a virgin. He got the stamina of one. He slid back to his spot beside Harry and pulled in him into his arms. "Sleep, Harry," he told him softly.

Harry hummed. Minutes later, his breathe even out and he was thrown into the dreamland where he spent all day running hand in hand with Shane through a flower field and laughing happily. He was going to be so embarrassed with his dream tomorrow.

**~ To be continued ~**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know. It's a short chapter. The length of each chapter depends on the show's plot and how this story's plot develops.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 10**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry stirred in his sleep from the sound of activities outside the tent. He groaned and turned around under the blanket, trying to block out the sound. Then he paused. Memories of last night's activity hit him. He whirled around to find the spot beside him cold and empty. He frowned in disappointment but then he blushed when he remember what they did last night.

His blush burned hotter when he remembered another thing. His embarrassing dream. Seriously? What kind of dream was that? He was a man. An adult. Thirty years old! And he was dreaming about running hand in hand with Shane in the middle of a freaking flower field laughing like two mad hyenas?!

He groaned loudly into his pillow. He stayed in that position for a little longer then pulled away before he could lose his breath. He wandlessly cast the tempus spell and found out that it was almost nine in the morning. He quickly changed into more appropriate clothes, making sure the hickeys Shane left him with were all covered up, and made his way out of the tent. As he tied his shoes on, he saw that he wasn't the only one that had slept in. Lori got out of the tent with a sleepy look about the same time as him.

"I can't believe I slept in."

Harry heard Lori said as she helped Carol hanging the laundry to dry.

"You must have needed it. Feeling alright?" Carol asked.

"Next time, wake me up, all right? Especially on laundry day."

That was surprising, Harry thought. Maybe what he said at the highway had gotten to her.

"I can manage," Carol smiled then looked at him. "And…you're not the only one that slept in. Do you sleep well, Harry?"

"It's good. Thanks for asking," Harry smiled at her.

"I see you sharing a tent with Shane," Carol commented lightly. Lori shot him a surprise look from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah…he offered…and it's more comfortable than the RV floor," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"I guess it is," Carol said. "I had an idea I wanted to run by you…by both of you."

"What's that?" Harry and Lori asked at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise before Lori went back to her laundry.

"Well, that big kitchen of theirs got me thinking. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight," Carol suggested. "And you're our best cook, Harry."

Lori gave an inquiring look to Carol.

"Kind of…looking for things o keep my mind occupied," Carol shrugged weakly.

"Sure, it'd be nice," Harry said immediately.

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do," Lori agreed.

"You mind extending the invitation?" Carol asked her, "Would just feel more right coming from you…"

Harry already wandered off as he saw T-Dog. "Morning, T," he greeted.

"A very good morning," T-Dog grinned at him. "I see you slept in today. Must be a very nice dream and a very comfortable sleeping place. Maybe even something to cuddle with? Or is it someone?"

Harry blushed then glared at T-Dog. "Watch it. I'm your doctor. You don't want me to give you nasty medicine, do you?"

T-Dog just chortled unafraid.

"Are you sharing a tent with Shane?" Andrea asked curiously.

"He offered. Now, give me your arm. I want to check on it," Harry demanded to T-Dog.

Everything was fine with the wound. It was healing nicely and Harry was satisfied with the progress. He just finished changing the bandages when Rick and Shane walked past them.

"Morning guys. Let's get going," Rick called to them, "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

They spread the map on the hood of Rick's car. Looked like it was officially their meeting spot now. Harry, T-Dog and Andrea followed them. Daryl joined them from his place by the RV with his ever present crossbow in hand. Shane smirked at him when he got closer. Harry smiled shyly.

"How's your sleep, Kitten?" Shane asked.

Harry's smile turned into scowl in a nanosecond. The older man chuckled at his expression. He pulled the collar of Harry's shirt a little to peek at the red marks it had covered. He smirked when the smaller man slapped his hand away with the scowl still on place but now a cute shade of pink had joined his face.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today," Rick's voice catching their attention. "If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help." They turned around to find Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend. "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He said I should ask you," he nodded.

"All right then. Thanks," Rick's attention went back to the map.

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse," Shane said.

"Anybody includes her, right?"

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay high."

"Good lead."

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here," Daryl said pointed to a spot on the map, "…take a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

Dave came up to them with their bag of weapons and placed it on the hood. Shane grabbed Harry's hand discreetly, offering support when he saw the way the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there, too," T-Dog nodded.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

"What, you never heard this?" Dale asked back. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

Jimmy scoffed out a laugh.

"What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl snapped.

"So you believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy asked mockingly.

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" the redneck mocked back.

That shut up the teenager. Harry smirked at Daryl who returned the favor. After all, they knew what was out there even though Daryl never saw most of it. Suddenly, Jimmy reached out for the rifle Dale placed on the hood for them.

"Hey, hey," Rick stopped him. "Ever fire one before?"

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees," Daryl sneered.

"You're the typical smartass but ignorant teenager trying to look cool, aren't you?" Harry tilted his head to the side. Jimmy scowled at him and turned to leave.

"Why don't you come train tomorrow? If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor," Shane offered the boy. The scowl turned into smirk at Harry's direction. Harry raised an eyebrow with indifferent expression.

"For now he can come with us." Andrea shrugged.

"He's yours to babysit then," Shane immediately said. Harry snorted softly.

"All right, Andrea, T-Dog, I want you guys…"

While Rick was carrying out instruction, Harry turned to Shane. "I will stay here for the day," he said.

Shane frowned.

"I have charms to make and Carol said something about cooking dinner for the Greenes as thank you for helping us and letting us stay here," Harry explained before the man could object.

"All right then," Shane sighed. "I better find you here when I'm back."

"Promise."

"And I won't like it if I heard you disappear somewhere before coming back in time," he added.

Harry frowned.

"Hey, I was one of the troublemakers when in school. I know all the tricks," Shane warned.

"It's not that…I just…I won't leave, Shane. You have to trust me on that. I have reason to stay now," he said softly.

Shane's eyes softened at the admission. "All right. Have a nice day with the wives," he teased smirking.

Harry glared at him before stomping away huffily much to the man's amusement.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

After the search parties left, Harry went to the edge of the farm where the fence was raised. He winced when he saw how big the land was. It would be a pain to ward the land. He was no ward master and he didn't have books on much stronger wards. If he pushed it, no matter how strong he was as Master of Death, it wouldn't last for even a day. Raising wards needed training and mastery. He can only do the basic and temporary one.

"Maybe I should just ward the land around the house and the camp…," he murmured to himself.

Then he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He saw Otis walking into the woods with snare poles in his hands. Came to think about it, they didn't see much of Otis since they set up the camp. What was he doing in the woods without a weapon?

Harry shook his head. Ward first. Otis later.

He went back to the camp, picking up stones on the way. Big stones the size of his hand. He put a feather-light charm on them to make it easier to carry. He went into his tent and called out his wand. He started to carve by writing the runes on the stones with his wand and let his magic did the carving. After he finished, he peeked out of the tent and didn't see anyone. He put a notice-me-not on himself and carefully carried the carved stones outside. He chose his spot about fifty yards outside the camp and the house.

He found a shovel and started digging as deep as he could before planting one stone in it and buries it. He did this nine more times in circle before planting the last stone in the middle of the circle, a spot between the house and the camp, as an anchor for the ward. Then he started chanting, standing on top of where the last stone was buried. He could feel the power of magic started gathering around him, the wind blowing a little, and then Harry tensed as he could feel the power rushed through him, acknowledging him as the master of the ward before going straight to the stone beneath him. He sighed in relief as the magic settled and an invisible shield sprung upward, forming a dome with radius no wider than where he set the stones were.

Harry stumbled as he walked back to the camp. He felt a little drained. The ward was wider than what he used to make. He saw Lori and Glenn were talking near the fence at the edge of the camp. Beyond them, he saw Rick and Shane coming back from their search. That was quick. He canceled the charm on himself and dropped on a chair near the campfire.

He frowned when he saw Andrea on the roof of the RV holding and rifle. Dale walked over with a bucket in his hand. The old man looked surprise seeing her up there.

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale asked chuckling.

"I don't want to wash clothes any more, Dale. I want to help keep the camp safe. Is that all right with you?"

Dale exhaled at the snippy tone and went inside the RV. No long after, Glenn stepped out with a sulky look. Harry and Andrea watched him with amused smile then she turned back to her watch and her smile dropped.

"Walker!" she said, drawing everyone's attention in the camp. "Walker!"

Harry stood up. Rick immediately walked over. Something was stumbling and shuffling at the edge of the woods.

"Just the one?" the unofficial leader asked.

Harry watched Andrea picked up a binocular and watched the walker some more.

"I bet I can nail it from here," Andrea said as she put down the binocular in favor for the rifle.

"No, no," Rick stopped her.

"Andrea, put the gun down. You'd best let us handle this," Shane said as he picked up a pickaxe with T-Dog following him.

"Shane, hold up," Rick stopped him. "Hershel wants to deal with walkers."

"What for, man? We got it covered."

"Damn," Rick ran into the RV while Shane, Glenn and T-Dog ran towards the walker. Soon, Rick was running after them with a handgun.

Meanwhile, Andrea was holding a position ready to shoot. Harry frowned. Something was off. He closed his eyes and opened his senses. He focused on the area near the woods and snapped open his eyes.

"It's Daryl. He's hurt…"

With that, Harry also ran after the guys even though he still a little tired. He didn't know how much Daryl was hurt. Better be safe than sorry. Harry was always fast. It didn't take long for him to catch up, just in time when Rick pointed his gun at Daryl.

"No, wait! Guys, it's Daryl," he called out.

"It's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head," Daryl snarled at Rick. An arrow was stuck through the side of his body. "You're gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Rick sighed in relief and lowered his gun.

"You're hurt," Harry went to check on his injury. But just as he stepped in front of the man, a gunshot was heard and pain exploded in his head. He saw something grazed Daryl on the side of his head and then everything blacked out.

Everybody watched in shock as blood and brain matter sprayed from Harry's head and Daryl fell to the ground. Harry fell forward.

"No...no no no no…," Shane chanted in shock as Harry's body landed on the ground. "NOOOO!"

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

The gunshot was heard throughout the land. Everybody in the house ran outside. They joined Dale and Andrea who jumped down from the RV and they all ran across the field towards Rick and the others. Andrea's face was ashen white. Hershel was furious.

As they got closer, they saw two figures on the ground. Rick was checking on one while Shane cradling the other one.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Andrea cried as she saw the bodies. "I didn't know…Oh my God…What did I do? I'm so sorry!"

Shane looked up at her, fury and hatred ran through his veins. "You bitch! You arrogant bitch! I told you we handle this! I told you to put the gun down! You fucking bitch!"

He lunged at her but the guys were quick to stop him. Andrea recoiled from the attack. Shock, fear, regret and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know…I didn't expect him to step in front of…," Andrea looked at the other body and flinched. It wasn't even a walker. It was Daryl. "Oh my God…Is Daryl dead too? Did I kill both of them?!"

"I told you to put the gun down! You should have listened! Now you killed him! You killed him!"

"Shane! Shane, stop this!"

"Shane, come on, man!" T-Dog pushed him away from Andrea.

"Daryl's fine, Andrea. You only grazed him," Rick assured her.

"She killed Harry!" was Shane's furious roar.

Andrea dropped to the ground sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh my God…Harry!"

"Lori, bring her back to the camp…no, inside the house! We need to calm Shane," Rick ordered as he struggled with a restrain Shane. God, he never knew his best friend was this strong. He was restrained by three men for God's sake!

Lori had a frightened look on her face but nodded. She pulled Andrea to her feet with Maggie's help.

"Come on, Andrea. It's better to get you out of Shane's sight for now," Lori said.

"Oh my God…! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Harry!" Andrea was bordering on hysteric now.

Everybody else was watching the scene in shock. Glenn was still struggling holding Shane back with Rick and T-Dog. Was the man really this strong? They couldn't even tackle him to the ground. Hershel snapped out of his shock when he heard a groan from Daryl and went to check on him. Dale looked at Harry's body sadly. Never did he imagine that one of them would die by the hand of one of their own instead of walkers.

Then something strange and shocking happened. Dale jerked away in surprise when he saw the pieces of brain matter on the ground twitched and slowly rolling back to the body.

"Guys! You need to see this!" Dale shouted in shock and fear.

"What is it, Dale?" Rick shouted back.

"It's Harry!"

It was Carol's scream that made the men stopped struggling against each other. They turned and saw something unbelievable happened. It made their knees weak and a chill ran up their spines. Pieces of flesh and brain matter were rolling and twitching closer and closer to Harry and slowly settled inside his head. They watched with eyes nearly falling out of their sockets as the wound healed and the hair grew back until no evidence of shooting was left behind. It was like Harry had never been shot and was just sleeping on the ground.

"What… What the hell is that?!" Glenn cried hysterically. "Did you see that? It just…it just…I don't know what that is!"

Suddenly, the body twitched. Everybody stepped back in fear. Their hands immediately went to their weapons. A couple of twitches, the arms moved up and suddenly the body pushed itself off the ground with a loud gasp. Everyone stepped a couple more steps away. Shane was the only who was watching the whole thing in stunned silence without reacting.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry pushed himself up and gasped loudly as he realized he couldn't breathe. He coughed harshly, turned around only to fell on his side. His vision blurred a little before coming into focus. He saw everyone was looking at him with wide eyes filled with shock, amazement, disbelief and fear. Weapons were pointed at him.

He panted. His eyes narrowed in confusion. Then he saw Daryl on his side still unconscious with arrow sticking out of his side and he remembered. He paused as he took in the memories of his death, again, and from the looks he got, he knew they had witnessed his resurrection. He gulped.

"Hello, guys," he rasped, licking his lips nervously.

"Har…Harry? Harry?" Rick asked incredulously. "What…"

"But you're dead!" Glenn shouted. "You're dead! Andrea shot you on the head and your brain was…all over the place! You're dead!"

Harry flinched away from the shout. His eyes landed on Shane. The man looked catatonic. The wizard feared he might have fallen into catatonic shock when Shane suddenly stepped closer.

"Shane!" Rick warned, his gun never leaving Harry.

"It's okay, Rick," Harry stood up with his arms up in surrender. "You know what I can do, remember? This is part of it."

"Seriously?" Glenn asked incredulously but Rick was already relaxed enough to lower his gun.

"What the hell he's talking about?" T-Dog snapped. "That is not normal, man!"

But before anyone could say anything, Harry yelped in surprise as he suddenly was engulfed in a fierce hug. He grabbed Shane's shoulder to balance himself as the man squeezed the air out of him.

"You're alive…," Shane's voice was shaking. His whole body was trembling. "You're alive…Harry…"

"Yes, Shane," Harry leant his face against the side of Shane's head. "I'm alive…I'll always be alive…"

Shane pulled back and looked at him, checking his head to make sure this was real. His eyes were rimmed red and a little teary. He opened his mouth but no sound comes out so he closed his jaw with a click and pulled Harry into a long, heated kiss. Harry squeaked at the unexpected move but quickly let himself enjoyed the ride.

Many of their friends blinked in surprise. He heard someone talked. Lori's voice. Then there were shouts and screams and demands for answers but both Shane and Harry didn't care. They let Rick handled the others and just drown in their own little world. Harry was going to let this goes on as long as he could before the inevitable confrontation.

**~ To be continued ~**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 11**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

"I told you! I told you there's something wrong with him!"

"Nothing's wrong with Harry!"

"He just comes back from death! His brain was blown up!"

"How did that happen anyway?"

"We have to do something."

"Do what? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh my God! You two let him near my son! God knows what he did to Carl!"

"He saved our son, Lori!"

"He's a freak!"

Harry flinched from his place inside the tent he shared with Shane. There were more rounds of shouts and screams and arguments outside. Most of them were confused, some of them were scared and some were hostile. Lori was the most vocal one about him being bad news. The Greenes were neutral on this matter because they were not part of the group. As long as Harry didn't harm them or anything, they had no problem.

Only Shane and Daryl were the ones who had been accepting. He had healed Daryl as soon as he saw his condition. Thankfully, the man's injuries were not bad. He healed it in a couple of minutes. Hershel had been sending him more calculating looks ever since his resurrection and after he watched him healing Daryl, just like when he saved Carl the first day. Harry had a feeling the old man wanted something from him and that was the only reason they were still welcomed in this farm.

"This is stupid! We've got more important things to do," Daryl snapped.

"And what is that?!"

"I found Sophia's doll washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half."

Harry could see Daryl and Rick bending over a map from where he was peeking. Lori looked furious at being ignored.

"There's more important matter here than a missing little girl! How about that dangerous man right in the middle of our camp?!"

"How could you say that?" Carol looked shock, "That's my daughter you're talking about!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like how it sounds, Carol," Andrea assured her softly. "But we do need to get some answers."

Lori took a deep breath calming herself. "I'm sorry, Carol. Andrea's right…I'm just…I don't want to take a chance that Harry could be some kind of…more advanced and dangerous walker or something…"

Shane snorted rudely. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"You just don't want to see it because you're fucking him. I never take you for a faggot," Lori hissed.

"Lori, enough!" Rick barked angrily, yanking her arm to make his point. She looked shock. "We owe Harry our son's life and you've been very ungrateful since day one! Do you really want our son dead?"

"No! Of course not! But…"

"What do you want to do? Kill him?! You saw what happened before. He just came back to life. What makes you think you can do anything to him?"

"And what makes you think I will let you do anything to him?" That was Shane growling.

"How about my daughter? Do you all forgot that my daughter's still out there alone?!" Carol cried in frustration.

"We will find her, Carol," Rick assured her. "Daryl had found the first evidence that Sophia's somewhere near here. We would organize another search tomorrow at first light, all right?"

"Where's Harry anyway?" Dale asked.

"I told him to stay in our tent until everyone calm the fuck down," Shane snapped. "He doesn't need any crap like this…," he motioned to an offended looking Lori, "…from you guys."

"Look, I don't think he's evil or something, okay? I like Harry. He's a good guy. But like Andrea said, I think we need answers," T-Dog said calmly.

"I agree with T-Dog," Dale said. "Harry's a good guy."

Lori looked angry that no one else agreed with her opinion. Rick and Shane exchanged looks. Rick nodded, earning a sigh from Shane.

"All right, but if anyone gives him nonsense shit, I'm going to cut the show off, are we clear?" Shane warned.

"I think I can handle the situation just fine, Shane," Harry said as he stepped out of the tent. They all tensed slightly before relaxing a second later.

"Sorry you have to hear that, Harry," Rick said apologetically.

Harry snorted. "I was in a tent with thin fabric as walls and you guys didn't bother to lower your voice. What do you expect?" he looked around the camp, "Is everyone here?"

"No," Rick shook his head. "Hershel's daughters are at the house. He's going to tell them whatever you're going to tell us later."

"How's Carl by the way? I didn't get the chance to check on him today but he should be up and running now…"

"He's none of your business," Lori snapped.

"Lori!" Rick glared then turned to Harry. "He's fine. He should be up now but Lori wants him to rest at least another day before he does anything."

Harry nodded.

"Harry…how…how do you come back from…," Andrea asked tentatively.

"From death?" Harry smiled softly. "I'm…I'm always like this, Andrea. When I was a child, I was always difficult to kill. A lot of…quoting my former professor's word…dumb luck on my side. When I was seventeen, something happened to me that make me…unable to die."

"What are you?" T-Dog asked at the same time Andrea asked, "Are you really okay? I mean, I shot you in the head…"

"I'm fine, Andrea. I always come back a hundred percent healthy whenever I'm…resurrected. And to answer T's question…it depends on what you want to know…"

"You said you're a wizard…," Glenn trailed off.

"Wait, you know about this?" Lori asked snappily. "Who else knows about this?"

"Only me, Shane, Glenn and Daryl," Rick replied.

"A wizard? Like a wand waving, magic casting, potion brewing, broom riding wizard? Witch?" T-Dog asked confused.

"How about we all take a seat before we talk?" Dale suggested. "It'd be more comfortable."

Everyone agreed and each took a spot circling the campfire. Only Shane and Daryl the ones who sat the closest to Harry. Shane because he was busy wrapping his arms around Harry, settling the younger man between his legs and Daryl because he didn't care one way or another. The others, even though not all of them were hostile, they were still wary of these unknown things about Harry. After all, they just witnessed someone coming back from death.

"Okay, so…there are small numbers of people in this world that was born with the power to bend the elements around them, the law of physics. They're called wizards and witches. I am a wizard. I can do…for lack of better word, magic. Like how I healed Daryl earlier until there's no scratch left on him, that's healing magic…"

"So, wait…you mean there are others like you?" Glenn asked curiously.

Harry smiled. "Yes…last time I checked, there were about a quarter million of magical people in America's magical population. The United States had the largest magical population in the world."

"What?! How come? How did we never see any of them then?" T-Dog asked surprise.

"Because we lived in our own world, behind the Muggle World…muggles are what we called the normal people, the non-magical folks, like you guys. There are wards that prevent muggles from seeing the Wizarding World. Whenever a muggle about to look in our direction, the wards will compel them to look in the other direction or that muggle suddenly remember they're busy and have another thing to do and that would lead them away from magical places."

"That's mind control!" Lori looked disgusted.

"No, that's more like…persuasion. Mind control is dark magic. It will give you one way ticket to magical prison."

"You have prison?"

"Yes. We have our own governments in each country that has magical population. We have our own banks, schools, hospitals, shopping districts, and many other things you could find in Muggle World, only ours are the magical version. Magical and muggle governments co-exist with each other but we mostly keep to ourselves. You can rarely find a wizard or a witch that would mingle among muggles. Our cultures are just too different. Even most muggleborns, that means wizards or witches who were born to non-magical parents, stay in the magical world after the introduction to our world."

"What can you do besides healing? You said you can do mind control even though it's breaking the law?"

"Yes. Like many things in this world, magic also has balance. Rich and poor, healthy and sick, good and evil, dark and light. I mostly practice Light Magic, but there's also Dark Magic. None of those are specifically bad or good…each magic has potential to help people or do harm, it depends on the wizard's intent when using magic. One of the simple magic that is taught to first year student in school is levitation. For example…," Harry called out his wand, earning gasps from many, and pointed it at a kettle near the fire. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Many gasped again in surprise and amazement as the kettle lifting itself to the air and circling around the campfire before settling back on its earlier place.

"Whoa…," Glenn said in amazement.

"Yeah, whoa," T-Dog's eyes almost bulge out of their places.

"What else can you do?" Shane asked him.

"Many things. I used to lived alone so I know many household magic, like this," Harry waved his wand to a basket of laundry and it flew away washing itself. He waved to the kitchen and food supplies and the items floated around and started cooking things. A broom sweeping leaves on the ground by itself, passing the group. The dried laundry from this morning pulled free from the clothespins and folded neatly into empty basket. Then the newly washed laundry floated to Harry and with a wave, they were dried in instance and folded and then joined their companion in a basket. A plate of simple dinner presented itself in front of Harry and he started eating. In a few minutes, most of their housekeeping works were finished.

There was stunned silence.

"Okay…double whoa!" Glenn exclaimed.

"That's…amazing…," Dale said breathless.

"Yeah…," Andrea said softly. "Thank you…now we can relax and lazing around tomorrow."

Harry chuckled.

"Don't suppose you're going to share that? I'm starving," Daryl said. Another plate floated to him.

"That's it? That's your reaction? How can you be so accepting?! Didn't you see what he's doing? He's trying to brainwash you into thinking he's not dangerous with this…this…freaky magic of his!" Lori protested.

"Lori…"

"If he's so useful, why didn't he do anything more to help us before? Hell, ever since he joined our group, we've been bombarding with trouble upon trouble. How can you be sure that he's not the one who brought them upon us? Our people were dead because of him!"

"Now, that's enough!" Shane jumped to his feet.

"Shane's right. You have no proof about what you're saying, Lori," Rick snapped.

"It's okay. Really. She's not the first person that reacted like that to magic. My relatives are magic-hating people. That's why they hated me so much," Harry said calmly.

"They should! Things like you shouldn't exist. It breaks nature's laws…God's laws…"

Harry burst out laughing, shutting her up. "Nature is why magic exist in the first place," he chortled. "Gaia…Mother of Earth…is the one who gives the gift of magic to us, wizards and witches. We are Her children. And for God…wasn't His son, Jesus, also healed people? He even raised people from death, if the myth is anything go by…"

"It's not a myth. It's God's power, a miracle…"

"Oh, so if it's God who does it, it's a miracle but if a wizard or a witch does it, it's…what? Satanic?" Harry scoffed. "Look around you then. Where is God when the world falls apart, huh? Where's His miracle?"

Lori clammed up, glaring. "Well, if you're so powerful, if Mother of Nature or whatever gives you power, then where's your people in this mess? Why don't they help the situation? Why don't you?"

Harry's face fell. Lori smirked in triumph. Many in their group disliked the way she was acting but they were also curious about what these magical people had done to help them.

"International Statue of Secrecy…," Harry said softly.

"What?"

"It's an international law that forbid any wizard or witch to perform magic in front of muggles or tell them about the magical world unless they are family. If someone breaks the law, the law enforcement would come for them and a special group would be send to wipe the memories of the muggles about anything magic. The law breaker would spend a few months in prison and have to pay a large fine as punishment. That law was created after the Salem Witch Trial and the magical world decided to live separately in hiding from muggles." Harry looked up at her. "I just performed a handful of magic and telling you guys about my world." He gestured around them. "Do you see anyone coming for me?"

Silence.

"No one is going to come to punish me or to wipe your memories. No one in the Wizarding World is going to do anything about the apocalypse. Because our populations in total were only about one million people in the world and no one is left from my world. No one! My people are extinct because of this bloody apocalypse!" Harry snapped at her, eyes welled up with tears of pain. "Maybe I didn't do anything more to help you people because I didn't want to find out if no one is going to come for me! Because that would means I'm the only one left! My family, my friends, my people…they're all gone! Are you happy now? We freaks are gone from this world!"

Harry threw his plate down and ran away, leaving the group behind. Shane glared at Lori who looked down guiltily before running after Harry.

"Great job, Lori," Andrea sneered. "Never take you for being such a racist bitch! I bet you're happy that a race is extinct now. Dead. Down to the last baby."

"I'm really disappointed with you, Lori," Rick sent a disgusted look at her. "He saved our son. If not for his magic, God knows what would happen to Carl and you discriminate him for it?"

Lori flinched at the "baby" word. "I…"

"Maybe we should get something to eat first and then retire to our own tent," Dale suggested. "I think we all need the time to think and process this information."

Everyone agreed about the suggestion. Hershel invited them back to the house for dinner since the women already halfway finished with the dinner preparation before this incident and his daughters should have finished it already. The atmosphere was kind of gloom, though. No one said anything. Their minds were still reeling with what Harry had revealed.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Shane found Harry at the edge of woods, near the spot where he was shot earlier that evening. The man flinched at the memory but forced himself to focus on the wizard who was sobbing his heart out right now. He walked closer and sat on the ground beside him.

"Hey, Kitten…," Shane called softly.

Harry didn't even turn around. He just held in his sobs until they were more sniffles. Shane brought his arm around the smaller man's shoulder, bringing him close until Harry's head was resting on his chest.

"I never…," Harry began but it came out in stammers, "I never…ever before…saying that out loud. I know it in my mind…I thought about it all…the time…but never before I said it out loud…that my people…that everyone is gone…it's stupid, but I feel like if I say it, it would make it all real…So much for that…it's all real whether I say it or not anyway…"

"It's not stupid. The only reason I never think the same is because I'm surrounded by everyone in the group. You're different so it's justified how you feel about it," Shane murmured, kissing his forehead. "And don't you listen to Lori. She's…not like herself lately…I don't know why she's acting like that…"

Harry snorted. "She's a bitch. She always has been like that…She just never showed it…but everyone has their breaking point. Believe me, I know…my relatives were the same…," Harry sniffed some more, "I bet the next chance she has she would blame the apocalypse on my people…"

"Shush…. Don't listen to her then…No matter what they think, just remember I'm here for you…"

"Thanks…," Harry sniffed and burrowed his head under the older man's chin.

They sat there in silence as Shane rocked Harry back and forth in comfort in his arms.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Everyone woke up earlier than usual the next morning. It seemed they couldn't sleep after what had happened. Harry found himself being the center of attention of everyone. It had been a long time since he was in this kind of situation, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The moment he stepped out of his tent, every activity stopped before they started again but the people in the group didn't stop sending him curious glances.

Harry knew he looked tired. It was really exhausting crying his grief out all night. Well, probably not all night. He didn't remember getting back to the tent so he assumed that he fell asleep and Shane carried him back. That thought made him blush a little.

Harry was grateful for the man. Shane wasn't accepting type when it comes to something so foreign or he didn't have any idea about. Not because he was a bigot but he was an alpha male, more so than Rick, and if he didn't know something he wouldn't be able to prepare to protect against it and it just went against his nature as alphas' instincts were to lead and protect. Once he knew, though, he would accept it or reject it depends on the situation. So, Harry was surprise that Shane accepted him without question, even though there were so many things that were still unclear.

But then again, Shane let Rick led the group. He didn't know whether he did it out of loyalty or guilt for the affair he had with Lori, but if he had to guess, Harry would say he did it out of loyalty because Rick was his best friend and brother and because the man was more patient to deal with people. He thought that last part dryly. After all, Shane can be quite impatient when someone questions his words but Rick understood him and they could talk without killing each other so they usually found common ground in every decision.

"So…Harry…Are you okay?" Andrea suddenly asked in concern.

Harry smiled. "It's okay, Andrea. You don't need to keep asking and feeling guilty. I'm fine. See?"

She returned his smile with a wan one of her own. "I need to keep feeling guilty, Harry. To keep me from making the same mistake again. I'm just lucky that none of you or Daryl is dead because of my…arrogance…" She took a deep breath. "I already apologized to Daryl and he said no hard feelings, so…I wanna say…I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry had to smile wider at that. It must be painful for her to admit her mistake and it showed Harry that she was willing to improve and be a better person. He sat on the campfire and patted the spot beside him. She took it without any hesitation.

"So…what you said before…about your life… Were they true?"

He could see everyone trying to eavesdrop at their conversation. Everyone except Rick and Shane who had been who knows where. Then he remembered today was the gun training day. The two men probably went to plan the lesson.

"It's true. It's all true. I just…omitted the magical parts of the story…"

"Like what?"

"The…Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black are old families. The old pureblood wizarding families, to be exact. The terrorist group…was a band of dark wizards called Death Eaters led by a dark lord who was hell bent on pureblood supremacy and world domination."

"What's that?"

Harry turned to the sound and saw Shane and Rick coming up to them, with a map and two cups of coffee in each hand. The men took a seat on the campfire. They were also interested with the stories. Following their lead, the others abandoned their tasks to join them. To be honest, it was pointless anyway to pretend to do something as most of their tasks were finished last night with Harry's demonstration.

"What? Pureblood supremacy?"

They nodded.

"It's…uh…like the non-magical world, the magical world also has bigots and racism…even more so because we don't only one sentient being but…a dozen others. Like werewolves, vampires, veelas…"

"Wait, all of those things from the legends are real?" T-Dog looked shocked.

"Yes…anyway, they are categorized as magical creatures, so they're not even human in the eyes of wizards. Among wizards themselves, there are blood discriminations. Some people believe that all wizards and witches deserve to have their magic and how to learn to use it no matter their family backgrounds. While some others believe that only those that come from magical bloodlines that deserve to have their magic. There are three types of blood status among wizards. The pureblood, those who can trace their lineage back for several centuries without being tainted by muggles or muggleborns blood or have at the very least four magical grandparents. The half-blood, those who were born to pureblood parent and muggle or muggleborn parent. Then there's the muggleborns, or as most of the purebloods love to called them, the mudbloods. They're the ones who were born to muggle parents."

"So…pureblood supremacy is a belief that only those with pureblood deserve to have magic?" Shane guessed.

"That and maybe also half-blood. And all muggles are beneath wizard kind and should be terminated or at the very least, become useful slaves."

"What?!"

Harry shrugged. "Most of the ones who believe that come from Dark Families. I'm a half-blood. My father came from a Light pureblood family and my mother was a muggleborn. They fought against Voldemort, the dark lord I told you earlier, because they didn't agree with their beliefs. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group that fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was a civil war in Wizarding Britain."

"And you were also a target because you support your parents' belief," Andrea nodded understandingly.

"Not really. Not long before I was born, a prophecy was created…"

"A prophecy?" T-Dog asked, unbelieving. "You believe in those too?"

"Me? Not so much. But Voldemort believed in them, as was Dumbledore, the…unofficial leader of the Light side. Look, I guess it's better if I start with my life story from the beginning…"

Then Harry retold the story, this time with the magical world involved. How he grew up normal and treated badly by his relatives, the Dursleys. How he slept in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of life after coming to the Dursleys. How he didn't know his own name until he was enrolled into school. All he had ever been called with was "Freak" or "Boy". Then one day, before his eleventh birthday, he got a letter of invitation, saying that he was accepted to Hogwarts, a magical school. He told them about how despite his uncle's best effort, a half-giant came to deliver his acceptance letter and told him about his heritage. How his parents were not worthless drunks who got themselves killed and couldn't even bother to make sure their son go down with them. Instead, he found out how his relatives hated him and his parents because they were magical and those abnormal in their eyes. How his parents were respectable wizard and witch who were murdered by a cruel and evil man. How his father told his mother to run with their son and how his mother sacrificed herself to save him and how by doing so, she enacted an ancient magic that protected him and rebounded the killing curse back to Voldemort, reducing him into nothing but a ghostly wraith form.

He told them about his first year in school, where he had friends for the first time in his life. How the Golden Trio, as he later found out they were called by the entire school, found out about the Sorcerer's Stone. About Quirrell. About Voldemort trying to resurrect himself. Then he moved on to his second year, telling them about the attack, being parseltongue, the Chamber of Secrets, the diary and Ginny being kidnapped. How he confronted the younger version of Voldemort and a sixty long foot basilisk. How he survived the encounter. Then on third year, he found out that the escape convict and mass murderer Sirius Black was targeting him and trying to kill him, that he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. Spending the school year around dementors and learning the patronus charm to defend himself against them. How after all the hatred and anger he felt, he found out that Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed his parents but it was Pettigrew who disguised himself as his best friend's pet rat for twelve years. How he and Hermione had to go back in time to save Sirius.

Fourth year was nothing better. Starting with the Quidditch World Cup and then the Triwizard Tournament. The lost of his best friend and other friends, how everyone in school turned their back on him for something he couldn't control, believing him to be an attention-seeking liar. At the end of the tournament, he found himself in a graveyard and how Cedric was with him and was killed by Pettigrew because Harry wanted to do the right and noble thing. How Voldemort used his blood to get a new body. How he escaped that fateful encounter and told everyone about what happened and no one believed him except for his headmaster, best friends, godfather and a few handful people. Then the next year, things just got worst. The dementors' attack on him and his cousin. The trial. The ministry's manipulation and unwillingness to acknowledge the danger of a second war. He was shunned by everyone except a few people who believed in him. Even Dumbledore was seen as a barmy old man who had reached past his time to retire. About his occlumency lesson. About Umbridge. About the visions. Then came the incident in the Department of Mystery where Sirius died in the hand of his own cousin. How everyone, even Fudge himself, saw Voldemort fighting Dumbledore before he escaped with his followers. And then he learnt about the prophecy. The blasted prophecy that started every single misery in his life. About why Voldemort attacked his family and Neville's family attacked by Death Eaters.

Sixth year, suddenly everyone worshipped him again. Whispers about him being the Chosen One spread out. How the Wizarding Britain depended on him to defeat Voldemort once again, this time, hopefully, permanently. How he learnt about Voldemort's horcruxes that year. How Hogwarts was invaded and Dumbledore died in the hand of his most trusted person, Snape. Everything fell apart with Dumbledore's death and it didn't take long for the dark side to take over the Ministry of Magic and control everything. Harry and his friends went on the run to hunt down the horcruxes. They were listed as the Undesirables by the new ministry. How the Battle of Hogwarts happened. Finding out he was a horcrux and that Snape had been on their side all this time. How he accepted his fate to die and trusted his friends to carry out the rest of the plan to defeat Voldemort and end the war. How instead of the afterlife, he found himself on a King Cross Station version of limbo with Dumbledore waiting for him. How he had the choice to came back to life because the killing curse only kills one soul and since there were two souls in his body, Harry can choose whether he wanted to die with the horcrux or go back, leaving the horcrux to die alone. He chose to live and he fought Voldemort to the end and won. How the war ended with the loss of so many lives.

Then three years later, he found out that he couldn't die. He went to search for answers but found nothing. Then he noticed he also didn't age. So he settled down in the Muggle World where no one can find him and become a doctor while kept doing side studying on magical healing. Then just when his career began, the apocalypse struck. He passed out and found the ghosts of his friends and family. He became numb to everything. Feeling lost, didn't know what to do, can't even die to end the suffering. Then he found their group and the rest was history.

Silence hung heavily over the camp.

"That…sounds like something that would come out of fantasy movies," T-Dog finally said faintly.

Harry chuckled, "It is, isn't it?"

"So…the reason why you came back to life is because of this…Master of Death thing?" Shane asked.

Harry nodded. "I've been trying to find a way to get rid of this title but so far…nada."

"Why? Why would you want to get rid of it? That's like…the dream every human in the world have," Glenn asked.

"And…if all of you die today? Tomorrow? Next month? Next year? What would happen to me?" Harry asked. "I was already left alone by my people. They all already passed on. And right now, I'm facing a future where if any of you die, if human kind die, the only thing that would keep me company for eternity is walkers."

Nobody had anything to say to that. It was indeed a very horrible future in the waiting. Whatever jealousy they had over his immortality disappeared, it suddenly didn't look so great when you only had walkers as company in life.

"Is there really nothing the magical world can do about this? Maybe they had research this thing before they…uh…maybe they found something."

Harry shook his head. "I doubt it. If these walkers came from magical means then maybe they would be able to do something. But so far, there's nothing magic in them. They're pure muggle…and I say that not for blaming muggles, it's just the way we say something that happens that is not by magical means."

"Nothing at all?"

"Yeah…sorry. If they were inferis then all we have to do is found the source of the magic and cancel it."

"What's inferis?

"Inferis…are zombies. Like walkers…"

"Wait, you have zombies?"

"So this is your people's fault after all! All the deaths and everything?" Lori looked outrage.

Harry sent Shane a see-I-told-you-so look. The man looked at Lori in annoyance.

"If you allow me to explain…An inferi is created with dark magic. They function with magic alone. No matter how many times you blow their brains out, their bodies would just keep moving. As long as the source of the dark magic isn't destroyed or the one who created them doesn't cancel it or die, there's no stopping until their job is done."

Everyone looked ill at the idea. At least, walkers stop when their brains were damaged.

"Inferis also don't infect people. The only other way to stop inferis is by burning them and even then, you have to use Fiendfire. It's a magical fire spell that's very wild, powerful and difficult to control. Only a really powerful wizard can do that. A classmate of mine burned down our school's library and all its enchantments because of the uncontrollable fire. He almost killed himself and his friends in the fire. Walkers are different from inferis. For a first, there's no dark wizard that would be powerful enough to raise so many dead people at once, all over the world. Secondly, there's no trace of magic in them. Thirdly, well, fire is kinda useless against them, unless you burn them long enough to reach their brains, and they also died, again, after their brains blown up.

Merlin, the reason why the Wizarding World fell so quickly was because they thought the walkers were inferis. They were probably running around looking for the source of dark magic to destroy and didn't realize they were wrong until it's too late. So, no, it's not the wizards that created walkers. Like I said, even Jenner who knew about us said that it's not magical. It's either a virus or parasite or toxin or something else."

"Jenner knew about your people? How? Was he a wizard too?"

"No, but his wife was. She was a Greengrass, an old pureblood and dark wizarding family. She was disowned by her family because she fell in love and married a muggle. She was what the dark pureblood families called blood traitor."

"No offense, Harry…but your world sounds really…"

"Backwards? I know. Merlin, we literally still stuck in middle age. There's no electricity because machines don't react well with magic. I once blew up a television, a laptop and a car because my magic went haywire. I learnt to control it better after that. We wear robes and cloaks, writes on parchments with quills and inks instead of papers and pens. And the purebloods still had the nerves to look down on muggles when they really had no idea how much advancement the Muggle World had made in the last century. Not to mention you people outnumbered us so much it wasn't even funny."

"Yeah, eight billions to one million. But I don't think that's still the case…on either side," Dale said looking grim.

Harry nodded sadly at that.

"Well, now I know why you cussed with 'Merlin' so much," Glenn chimed in.

**~ To be continued ~**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore… SMUT!

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**Author's Note:** As I said in the warning… SMUT! It's a SLASH smut. Anyone who's uncomfortable with it, back off now. I won't have any complain from anyone who can read the story but don't bother with the warning. And I don't know whether it's good or not, graphic or not. It seems people's opinions are often different on this. But, well…don't say I didn't warn ya.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Chapter 12**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Later that morning, Carl came out of the house for the first time since he was wounded. Lori looked really happy to see him on his feet now, even though she still wanted him to take it easy. Her smile fell went she saw him ran towards the recently revealed wizard in their group, though.

"Harry! Is it true?" Carl asked him excitedly. "Is it true that you're a wizard and you can do magic? Dad told me! He said you healed me with magic, is that true?"

Harry smiled fondly at the boy. "Yes, it's true. But your stomach is still tender because of the wound, so take it easy, all right? I didn't get to heal it perfectly because I was exhausted at the time. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Can you show me some magic?" Carl pleaded.

"Of course. Uh…wait a minute," Harry looked around and found T-Dog was helping Dale with the RV. "T-Dog! Come here for a minute, would ya?"

The man turned at the call. He looked at Dale and shrugged. The old man nodded. Seconds later, he was at the wizard's side.

"What's up, man?"

"Give me your arm. The injured one," Harry asked him. "Since you guys know everything now, I'm going to heal it…at once. If you trust me."

T-Dog looked at him then shrugged. "Sure, Harry. It would be nice if I don't have to be careful when working. It won't hurt, right?"

"No, it won't hurt," Harry chuckled.

Harry opened the bandages. The wound was healing nicely, but it was still vulnerable if strained. He cast a diagnostic spell and the result appeared, hovering above the wound.

"Whoa!" Carl exclaimed in awe.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem to heal it," Harry commented. With that, he banished the stitches and before blood could flow out, he healed it with a swish of his wand.

T-Dog looked at his arm, amazed. He touched the smooth skin, pressed it a little and moved his arm around.

"How does it feel?"

"It's great. Thanks," T-Dog grinned.

"You're welcome," Harry nodded.

"That's so cool," Carl breathed in amazement.

"Yeah, that's really cool. Come on, Carl," Lori touched her son's shoulder. "Let's help Hershel with the chickens, okay?"

Harry caught the look she sent him and looked away. T-Dog frowned as he watched her and Carl left with the boy complaining all the way about wanting to see more magic.

"Hey, don't mind her, okay?" T-Dog said to him, concerned.

The smaller man smiled wanly. "It's okay, T. I understand her. Humans tend to hate and be afraid of something they don't understand. I mean, don't tell me none of you feel uncomfortable with me."

"Hey, that's not true…"

"No, it's true. You don't know what else I'm capable of. If you do, you wouldn't be so relax and accepting around me. If y'all know…there are so many things you can blame on me because I was selfish and a coward," Harry sniffed.

"Hey hey hey…don't be like that. You didn't do any magic because you're afraid to know for sure that your people are gone. I get that. And I'm sorry that they are, okay?"

"Even if I could have save Amy and Jim and everybody else that died at the camp? Even if I could have save Sophia if I'm not such a coward?"

"We'll find Sophia, Harry. I promise you that."

Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again. He just nodded mutely.

"Good. Now, I'm going back to Dale to fix that RV a little bit. We're going to start the gun training in a couple of hours," T-Dog said.

Harry just nodded. He was thinking to himself. Since when had he been a coward like this? He was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! Sophia was dead and he couldn't tell them! He had to tell them but how?

He found Shane and Rick was talking about the gun training at the meeting spot, as Harry tended to call the hood of Rick's car these days. Jimmy was watching them.

"Hey, Kitten," Shane greeted him.

Harry scowled.

"Kitten?" Rick looked amused.

"It fits," Shane shrugged, smirking. "His eyes glow in the dark and he can see with it, in the dark, I mean."

Rick just shook his head, chuckling as Shane got hit in the gut by his kitten.

"So you're the freaky wizard Hershel told us about, huh? Say, can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Jimmy smirked at him.

"Hey!" Shane barked in warning.

"No. But I can come back to life after being shot in the head," Harry smiled coldly at him. "I also could make you run around the farm dancing ballet in a pink tutu while singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'."

That was enough to make the smirk disappeared into a scowl. Shane snorted loudly while Rick tried to hide his smile.

"Planning a lesson?" Harry asked.

"Uh…"

"We're trying to locate where Sophia might be from where Daryl found her doll," Rick told him.

"Oh…right…," Harry didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Harry, I just remember. That spell you did in the woods to find Sophia's direction, can you do it again?" Rick asked.

"I…don't think that it would help," Harry said.

"What? Why? It could be really helpful, you know…"

"I tried…the night I went on my own. I used that spell too but it only held for half an hour and then it failed…"

"Failed? What do you mean failed?"

"Uh…"

"Can you show us?"

Harry nodded. He pulled out his wand and did the spell. The result was just as he said. The wand just whirled around before falling back onto his hand. Jimmy was watching with wide eyes.

"Do you know what cause this?" Rick asked frowning.

"I have no idea…"

Rick didn't look like he fully believed him but before he could ask, Shane was whistling in appreciation at something.

"Hey! Peaches," he grinned.

Glenn approached them with a basket full of peaches, offering the fruits to them with a weak smile. Each of them took one peach but Harry saw something like uncertainty in Glenn's eyes as he picked his share. Glenn was looking at them, earning looks in return. He looked around and behind him. Harry saw Lori was watching him, there was warning in her eyes but for once it was sent to Glenn, not him.

"My binoculars," Shane finally said to the boy.

"What?" Glenn looked confused for a second before he realized what was said. "Oh, yeah, yeah…" He put down the basket and handed the binoculars to Shane. "Okay, bye."

Harry watched Glenn in confusion and after a look at Shane and the nod he got in return, he went after the boy.

"Glenn," Harry called. "Is something the matter?"

Glenn was surprised and then looked conflicted. "Nothing, there's nothing…"

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sure…," Glenn nodded frantically. "I just…I'm gonna do another run to town with Maggie. That's all…"

"Oh…," Harry slowly smirked. "You know…I've been watching the way you two interacted, not all the time, mind you, but…is there anything happen between you two? Maybe on the last supply run…?"

Glenn blushed furiously. "No! No…it's….it was…"

Harry chuckled whole-heartedly at his reaction.

"Oh shut up! How about you and Shane? Don't think we forgot about the kiss you two had yesterday. I mean, he went berserk when we thought you're dead. Also, you guys sharing a tent."

This time, it was Harry's turn to blush. "Ah, well…why did everyone keep asking me that? Do you think…it's going to be a problem?"

"Nah…I think it won't even cross everyone's minds as anything but amusement. We're too busy thinking about your magic and immortality. I bet everyone are still daze from that. They wouldn't be able to think properly for awhile. I'm surprise no one has melted their brain yet."

"I don't know which one is worse," Harry muttered, "Well, I suddenly remember I have something to do. See ya."

Glenn laughed as Harry practically turned tail and ran. Harry went to pull out the items he had asked Glenn to get the other day. There were still some things he needed. He went to Andrea first.

"Hey, Andrea…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I ask for a strand of your hair?"

"What for?" Andrea frowned in confusion.

"I'm planning to make protection charms for everyone, but I need a strand of hair for each of your charm so…"

"Protection charm? What can it do?" she asked curiously.

"It can…er…I'm not good with it actually so it won't be as strong as standard protection charm, but it can at least fend off attack for a couple of times before it ran out of juice…hopefully?" Harry replied sheepishly.

Andrea nodded. "That could be really helpful," then she pulled out a blond strand from her hair and handed it to him. "Here. You sure it's enough?"

"Yes. I only need one strand. Thank you."

Then Harry took a seat at the picnic table and began to work. First he chose the colors he wanted to use for the ribbons and then cut them to certain length and slipped Andrea's hair between them before making some sort of complicated braid with them. While he twisted and knotted the ribbons, he slipped a root or a leave every now and then while chanting protection words in Latin under his breath, feeling the magic flowed from his hands into the knots. He ended the knots by tying them with a root and turned it into a lock of some kind.

"Andrea! It's finish!"

"That was quick," Andrea said as she approached him at the table.

"Here, give me your wrist," Harry said. He tied the bracelet around her wrist and she shivered when he finished tying it. "You feel that?" She nodded. "Good, that means the protection is activated and the charm's working. Don't worry about it falls off or something, too. Once it's activated, the bracelet would stay on until the protection ran out."

"Humm…not bad…it got an ethnic look on it," Andrea examined it with a smile. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry grinned. Then he saw the commotion at the campfire. Lori looked angry. Rick looked conflicted. Dale looked guilty. Shane was talking about something. Carl looked hopeful. What was going on?

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he approached them together with Andrea.

"None of your business," Lori snapped.

"Carl found a gun," Shane answered.

"How did he find a gun?"Andrea asked incredulously.

"I let him into the RV. He said he wanted a walkie, that his parents sent him for one…," Dale looked guilty.

"So he lied?" Harry looked at Carl. "Please tell me that at least you didn't shove it behind your pants like in the movie. You could blow your ass off."

Carl blushed and ducked his head shyly. Shane snorted.

"He shoved it to the side of his jeans. Right side."

Harry's eyes twitched. "You do remember I told you to take it easy, right? And instead, you shoved a gun to your recently injured side? What are you thinking?"

Carl's head lowered some more to everyone but Lori's amusement.

"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked me to teach him," Shane informed them and looked at both Rick and Lori. "Rick already gave me his consent but Lori doesn't want him to learn."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why? You might be fighting and killing magical terrorists since you're a kid but my son is not a freak like you! He's just an innocent child. I don't want my son walking around with a gun!" Lori hissed.

"Hey, that's uncalled for," Shane frowned.

"You can't let him go around without protection," Rick said.

"He's as safe as he'll ever be right here," Lori argued. "Look, everything you're saying makes perfect sense. It feels wrong. I mean, I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. And I wish I'd said something. I should've gone with my gut."

"He's growing up, thank God. We've got to start treating him more like an adult," Rick said again.

"Then he needs to act like one. He's not mature enough to handle a gun," Lori said stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna play with it, Mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun," Carl pleaded.

"Shane is the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl," Rick assured her.

Lori looked at everyone. She was really against this but she was outnumbered. She sighed unhappily and looked at Carl. "You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly," she said sternly to the boy, holding his chin to look him in the eyes. "And if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations…"

"He won't let you down," Rick said confidently.

"Yeah," Carl nodded.

Lori nodded reluctantly and let him go.

"Now that that's solved…," Harry said slowly, "Anyone want to give a strand of your hair?"

"What for?" Rick asked.

"Harry's making us protection charms that can fend off attack for a couple of times before it ran out of juice," Andrea replied, showing off her new bracelet. "He needs our hair for each charm. I already got mine."

Shane caressed his head sheepishly. Harry and Andrea laughed at his reaction. Rick and Dale chuckled.

"That's so cool!" Carl exclaimed.

"It wouldn't hurt to have an additional protection," Rick nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. But no, thanks," Lori said. "Come on, Carl. We're going to gun training, right?"

"But, Mom~ It's a magical bracelet!" Carl complained as he was led away.

"I already permitted you to gun training. I'm not going to deal with a magical bracelet who does God knows what, all right?"

Rick sent an apologetic look at Harry's direction. The wizard just smiled understandingly.

"I'm afraid I don't have much hair left…," Dale said as he took off his hat, caressing his balding head. "And I don't think Carol and T-Dog also could help you there."

Harry face-palmed in remembrance. He forgot about the haircut of other members of the group. Rick handed him his hair strand. It was long enough for him to work with, barely. Harry looked exasperatedly at Shane who shrugged apologetically.

"I'm going to find something else for you and the others," Harry sighed.

"Sorry for being trouble," Shane grinned.

Harry waved off his concern and went back to his picnic table before start working. He just finished another when Carol approached him.

"Hey, Harry…can I ask you something?" Carol asked.

"Yes?"

"It's about the chores you finished with magic. Can you not do it next time? No offense, but...I don't have anything to do to occupy my mind right now. I can't help but keep worrying about Sophia," Carol sighed.

"Oh…," Harry bit his lips. "Of course. I understand. Uh…Shane and Rick are going to train the others with guns. Maybe you should join them. It would be good for you if you can protect yourself in case we get mob by walkers in the future…"

Carol thought about it and nodded. "I think you're right. I'll go talk to them. Thank you, Harry," she smiled.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Half an hour later, Harry managed to collect all the hair strands he needed. Rick even managed to get Carl's hair behind Lori's back. Shane and Rick already went to gun training, bringing all of their new students with them. Harry didn't join them, seeing as they already knew his secret so they knew he didn't need gun to protect himself. Not to mention he couldn't die. Other than him, the ones who left on the camp were Glenn, Dale and Lori.

There was something going on between Glenn and Lori and then Glenn and Maggie. And he wasn't talking about an affair. Glenn looked really nervous and jumpy. There were secrets that the boy couldn't protect for long. Harry remembered the time when he was suspicious of all secrets around him. But nowadays, he didn't care much for secrets. Curiosity killed the cat. In Harry's case, curiosity killed the people around him.

He was working on the last bracelet when he felt something wavered. He realized it was the ward. It almost reached its limit. Harry was going to have to recharge it in a few hours. Until then, he had a few readings to do. Harry went back to his tent and pulled out his trunk. After enlarging the trunk, he jumped into the third compartment where his library of various subject except medical ones were stored. Yeah, he got three libraries in his trunk, one for general knowledge both on muggle and magical, one for magical healing and one for muggle healing. He had been a little of a bookworm in the last decade. Hermione would be proud. He didn't worry about unexpected visitor trying to get to his trunk or fall inside, there were wards to protect it and alert him. It was part of the fixture when he bought it.

He spent almost two hours in there before climbing back out. By that time, the others were already come back from their training, except for Andrea and Shane. Apparently, Andrea was quite talented with guns so Shane was giving her an extra advance lesson. Oh, well. Harry handed the bracelets to everyone. For Dale, Carol and T-Dog's bracelets, he asked a drop of blood to add to the charms. He decided to let Rick handled Carl's bracelet. He didn't want to take any risk getting bitten by Lori, walkers pun intended.

Thankfully, Lori was being busy avoiding Dale cooking meat when Rick handed Carl his charm and tied it just the way Harry instructed him too, around his ankle where Lori wouldn't find it easily. He didn't think that Dale's cooked meat was that bad, though, but the woman looked nauseous. The old man watched her with concern before approaching her. There was some serious talk because Lori looked like she was going to cry. When she caught him watching though, her glare alone could kill an army of walkers. Harry immediately turned the other way.

It was time to recharge the ward.

Harry hummed. He closed his eyes and reached out to the ward with his magic. He let it latched onto it and then started chanting. He could feel the ward drew out the power to strengthen itself from his magic. When he finished, Harry dropped to his knees. Thankfully, everyone was busy with their own things to notice him.

He looked up when he heard some noises. Glenn and Maggie had gone on another supply run and just came back. The girl seemed furious. She charged towards Lori and started throwing things at her while ranting non-stop. Harry wanted to cheer for her but he was too damn tired. Then it was over and Maggie stomped off with Glenn hot on her heels. Lori was left alone with a stunned expression on her face.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Harry turned to the side to see Dale looking down at him in concern. "I saw you suddenly fell on your knees while standing there."

"I'm fine, Dale. I'm just a little tired."

"Here, let's go sit by the RV," Dale offered to help him up.

Harry didn't refuse.

"So, what were you doing there that make you tired?" Dale asked as they took a seat.

"I…Yesterday before the whole…magic thing come out, I raised a ward around the house and the camp to protect us."

"A ward?"

"Yes. It would stop anything that means harm from entering and if something entered then the ward would alert me. I don't know how effective it is against walkers but at least the ward would tell me if something enter the ward."

"That's…a really handy trick," Dale said in amazement.

"Yes. Anyway, this ward is the simplest and easiest kind to create but it's also small and not that powerful. It needs to be recharge in at least every twenty-four hours. That's what I did just now. It drew the power to strengthen itself from my magic so it kinda drained me a little."

"I see…," Dale nodded understandingly. "Thank you, Harry. You've been doing so much for all of us."

Harry ducked his head shyly. "Not really…Everyone did more. I…I failed you guys a couple of times…I mean…I should have create a ward back at the camp at Atlanta, but I forgot…I never need it before and there's also Sophia…I've been selfish trying to keep my magic a secret when I can help and now she's…"

"Yes, it might be like that. But after your explanation, I think I can understand why you did it… Besides, you don't have to worry about not being able to do more from now on," Dale said.

"I guess you're right…"

They sat in silence, just enjoying the sun and the landscape. The farm was really beautiful.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry hummed.

"What happened between you and Shane? I mean, I know there's something going on between you two for awhile now but what started it?" Dale asked carefully.

Harry blushed. "Oh well…I just…I don't really know. I found him attractive since day one, to be honest. But I didn't think there would be anything comes out of it. I think the turning point was what happened at CDC…"

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know if it's my place to say…"

"Is it about what happened between Lori and Shane when they thought Rick was dead?" Dale asked again tentatively.

"Your eyes really don't miss anything, huh?" Harry smirked. "Yes, it's about that. Lori was angry because she thought Shane lied to her about Rick. The thing is Shane really thought Rick was dead. Didn't want to leave him when the hospital was overrun and then the power was out and he checked for a heartbeat and everything. He found nothing."

"So he really thought he was dead…," Dale hummed thoughtfully.

"Yes. Then he got Lori and Carl to safety and everything else was history."

"But…are you sure what you have between you and Shane is genuine? I mean…Shane…he's…"

"You saw him in the woods aiming a gun at Rick, right? I saw the way you looked at him when you guys came back and he told me."

Dale looked at him in surprise. "He told you? So you know what kind of a man he is. Why do you still want to be with him?"

"Because, Dale…just because your eyes don't miss anything, doesn't mean you know everything," Harry said. "You saw something and you judged him for it. It would be like…you saw someone cursing and kicking a vending machine for giving them the wrong drink and you thought 'what an angry person they are'. While in reality, they almost got into an accident an hour before and that made them late to work and they were fired for it. In that case, don't you think they're justified to be angry?"

Dale was silent.

"Think of it from Shane's point of view. He lost his best friend. Lori lost her husband. The best friend and the husband was the same man. They were the only one each other knew in a new harsh world. So they felt connected. And they didn't do anything wrong by entering a relationship. It's not cheating if the husband's dead, right? They gained a reason to keep going in this chaos. Then all of a sudden, the best friend and husband came back. Lori thought Shane lied. She became angry with him to make her cheating on her husband. She treated him like shit for it, disgusted glares and snide comments in every corner at every chance behind everyone's backs.

Shane lost someone he was in love with. That someone was his best friend's wife so what can he do about it? Then the way he was treated by Lori…who wouldn't become jealous and angry? And yet…he couldn't do it. Doesn't matter how jealous and angry he was, he couldn't pull the trigger. It would be easy, you know, to destroy their marriage. Especially, since I heard it was already fragile with all the fights before the apocalypse came. Apparently, Lori had been trying to find every reason to fight with Rick. Shane can just tell Rick about what happened. Twist the words to his advantage. But he didn't. Because at the end of the day, Rick is still his best friend and brother and he couldn't do that to him… What you saw in the woods was a moment of weakness. Are you really going to judge him for being human, Dale?"

The older man lowered his head. "I…am ashamed to admit that…I never thought of it like that…"

Harry smiled. "You have a habit to dislike anyone you find lacking. Once you dislike them, nothing they do would be right to you. It's all right, I guess. You're just a human, like Shane," Harry hummed. "I'm disappointed though, with the way how easy you forget what he did for everyone in the group before Rick came. He led you all, he made the hard decisions and bore the blame for every mistake, he protect you all…just like Rick now. Right?"

Dale flushed with shame. "I guess…you're right. You're really one hell of a wise man even though you're so young, Harry. Shane is lucky to have someone like you when someone like me judges him."

"Nah…I just have experience with this kind of thing. My own best friend turned his back on me a couple times before because of jealousy, but he always came back for me. He even saved my life. That's why I understand this," Harry shrugged with a grin. "If you give me another problem I never encounter before, I would be lost."

Dale smiled, "We're all human, after all."

"True."

When Shane and Andrea came back later, Harry greeted them with a happy grin. Andrea looked so satisfied with herself while Shane strode to him purposefully.

"How's the extra training?" Dale asked Andrea.

"It's good. We went into town to look around for Sophia but the place is overrun with walkers," Andrea told him.

"You sound like you're happy because of it," Dale looked amused and confused at the same time.

"She got firsthand experience in shooting walkers," Shane said as he swept Harry into his arms, earning a surprise squeak from the smaller man.

"And how good was she?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Excellent. She passed the exam," Shane said.

"Yeah. Even though he stepped back behind me once I started shooting," Andrea smirked at him.

"Hey, I still didn't know how good you were in real experience. Better be safe than sorry, you know, after yesterday…"

Andrea rolled her eyes. Dale and Harry chuckled at them.

"And what about you?" Harry asked Shane, their lips barely brushing against each other.

Shane grinned like a predator. There was even a glint in his eyes before he stole a breathtaking kiss from him. Harry gasped in surprise at how open he was in front of their friends. Their tongues met and battled against each other. Shane won and Harry just enjoyed himself while the winner explored the prize. Andrea laughed at them.

"He's high on adrenaline. It was a close call. And now he's horny," Andrea called out as Shane picked Harry up and carried him a way. Harry blushed furiously and started protesting but it was not use. He resigned himself being carried away and being the laughing stock for Andrea and Dale.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

Harry grunted softly as he hit the mattress. He turned around only to find himself being pinned down by Shane. He looked up and shivered at the heated look the man gave him. Harry could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He waved a hand and the tent zipped itself closed magically and wouldn't be open until Harry cancels the spell. Another wave and a silencing spell fell upon the tent.

The wizard gulped in anticipation.

"You can say no," Shane said in husky voice.

"I don't plan to…," Harry whispered softly.

Then they were kissing again, fiercely, hungrily and full of passion. Harry didn't bother to fight for dominance this time. He always lost anyway. So he enjoyed the kiss, letting Shane mapping every corner as his mouth and producing series of groans, moans, and whimpers that made the older man even more aggressive.

Harry whined when his shirt was torn open roughly, the buttons went flying and his neck was attacked without mercy. His own hands were working on pulling Shane's shirt off, revealing the well defined muscles underneath that made Harry's breath caught in his throat. Shane smirked at the flushing face and glazed look in the wizard's eyes. Then he lowered his hips between the smaller man's legs and started rocking them together. Harry gasped at every friction. His grip on Shane's arms were strong, his nails clawed into the muscle and his knuckles turned white with from the tight grip.

"Shane…," Harry gave a long moan as his eyes rolled back into his head.

The man on top was biting and licking at pale, slender neck while kept rocking their hips back and forth. His hands moved down the sides of Harry's body to the back of his jeans. He grabbed a hold on the rough material and pulled it down, forcing Harry's hips to lifted upward, and passed down to his thighs. He looked a little disappointed that Harry wasn't going commando this time. Since his magic was revealed, Harry didn't have to hide the fact that he had a full wardrobe in his trunk. Granted, nobody knew about his trunk yet, except Shane.

Then he looked up at Harry to find his cheeks burning in embarrassment but desire was glowing in his eyes. So he grinned and pulled the jeans off before doing the same with his underwear. Soon, Harry found himself naked under his lover's heated gaze. He turned away, feeling insecure. Sure, his body was toned nicely with seeker built but it was nothing compare to Shane's manly built and big muscles.

Shane ran his hand down Harry's sides to his legs, caressing the quivering thighs. He took in the sight of the younger man's arousal, all the nice pink shade of his cock to the thin pubic hair that covered his balls. He ran a finger up and down the hardened member. Harry whimpered in reaction, trying to close his thighs but Shane didn't let him.

"You're beautiful, Harry…," Shane murmured softly.

Harry could feel his face burned hotter. It was still bright in the tent but it wouldn't be long before dark because the sunset already approaching. Harry couldn't wait for the darkness to hide his feeling of embarrassment. Never before had he been stared at like the way Shane was staring at him. He hoped he wouldn't regret this in the future.

"You're still wearing your pants," Harry looked at him accusingly.

"So?" Shane smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes but gasped as Shane moved his hip again. He glared and with a wave of his hand Shane was as naked as him. Harry regretted that immediately as he could feel the way their heated skin touching and rubbing against each other, enhancing every sensation he felt before. It was really intense but the man didn't even falter at all at the use of magic.

"Hum…that's handy…"

Shane started kissing down his neck to his chest, passing a nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking. His hand was twisting and playing with the other nipple. Harry gasped. He unknowingly pushed his chest upward to the ministration, hands grabbing at the head and shoulder of the man on top of him. His legs moved to wrap around the other man's waist. Shane released his nipple soon and moved his kisses down to his slightly toned abs. Harry could feel his body sang with pleasure as each touch burned onto his skin. He sobbed slightly when Shane kissed down past his hips to his thighs, purposely avoiding the place Harry wanted him to touch the most.

"Shane, please…"

The man hummed, "I like that sound. Beg some more, Harry…"

"Ugh…you bloody wanker!"

"That doesn't sounds like begging."

"Please, Shane…I…please touch me…"

"And how do you want me to do that?"

Shane grinned up at him from between his legs. His hot breath brushed against his hardened shaft. Harry glared at him, but there was also pleading in his eyes. He bit his lips and sighed with frustration. It was a battle of will he wasn't going to win.

"I want you to…suck me," Harry's blush was phenomenal by now. "Please suck me off? I'm begging you…"

Harry keened loudly as he was suddenly engulfed in a tight, wet heat. He sobbed as wave after wave of pleasure swept his body without mercy. His hands fisted the blanket underneath as tightly as they could. He lifted his hips desperately, pushing himself deeper into his lover's mouth and talented tongue. Just before he could reach his climax, though, Shane pulled away. Harry whined in protest.

"I never took you for a screamer. I'm surprise no one disturbs us yet," Shane grinned with self-satisfaction. The air around him just screamed smugness.

"Silencing charm," Harry glared. "Now get back to work!"

"Oh, you're supposed to be begging, not demanding," Shane smirked again.

Shane lifted himself until he was once again on top of Harry. The younger man whined softly at the heat from the skin contact, their hard members rubbing against each other. Shane kissed him slowly but passionately with Harry's arms wound around his neck. Next moment, Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. It was slick with something. Harry pulled away and looked at the lotion bottle in the older man's hand.

"Where do you get that?" Harry gasped as a finger breached him slowly.

"You're not the only one that Glenn asked to get something for," Shane smirked.

"Optimist, are you?" Harry threw his head back on the pillow, moving his hips in time with the thrusting finger.

"Of course," Shane murmured against his neck as his fingers working on loosening Harry, made him relaxed and adjusted enough at the intrusion, preparing him for something bigger.

Harry mewled as the third finger slipped inside him. He could feel them moving around, scissoring, crooking and searching until they finally found the thing they were looking for. Harry almost screamed from the sensation that assaulted him as his sweet spot was being pressed again and again.

"Please, Shane! Please…I can't take it anymore…," he practically sobbed with pleasure.

Then the fingers were gone. Before he could find it in himself to protest, though, he felt something larger and hotter pressed against his entrance. Those emerald green eyes snapped open as he felt his lover pushed inside him. His eyes locked with Shane as he moved deeper. Their fingers were tangled with each other in tight grip. Their breaths were ragged and sounded harsh in the air. There was a burning pain because Shane was definitely much, much bigger than just three fingers, but it was no worse than anything he felt before at the war and his previous deaths.

Harry could feel his sight getting blurry with each second passed and he realized he had tears in his eyes. Shane leant down and kissed his tears away. The smaller man sobbed softly as his older lover began moving, slowly at first but gaining speed with each thrust. He felt overwhelmed. Never before had he felt closer to another human being than now.

He wrapped his legs around slim but strong waist. The wizard moaned and whimpered and shouted at each assault his prostate received. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh only increased their arousal further. Their moves turned frantic. He could feel every movement inside him, in and out, over and over again. Harry tried to get his hand move to his own cock, desperate for release but Shane didn't let him. He sent him a pleading look but the man shook his head, denying him his wish. Harry sobbed. He was so close he was almost in pain.

"Shane, please…!"

"No…I want you like this…to come like this…," Shane panted as he thrust into the tight velvet heat that surrounding him. He was also really close but he held himself back. He won't come until Harry did.

Harry threw his head back onto the pillow, his body arched as he moved his hip in time with Shane's thrust. His cock was trapped between their bodies. A few more thrust against his abused hole later, Harry screamed his release so loud it almost shattered the silencing charm. His sight was blinded with bright light behind his eyelids. His body arched to almost unnatural bow as he thrust his hip down one last time and held on tightly with his legs, jets and jets of cum spurting out of his cock, coating their abs thickly with the white essence. Shane growled loudly as he felt the heat around him clamped down and wrenched his release out of him mercilessly. He let himself go and came into the tight channel. Harry was sobbing anew when he felt the hot liquid coating the inside of his body in several long spurts. Shane kept thrusting lightly until he had nothing else to give his lover.

When they finally calmed down minutes later, Shane pulled out carefully, earning a soft hiss from Harry. The smaller man blushed heavily as he felt some of Shane's cum leaked out of him, but grimaced at the mess on their body. With a wave of his hand, the mess was cleaned up, though not the one inside him. He loved the feeling he got from having something of Shane in him. Shane collapsed beside him, pulling Harry into his strong arms. Harry turned around and rested his head on the broad shoulder, his hand tracing an invisible pattern on the man's chest. He sighed contentedly. They just lied there, basking in the afterglow in peace.

"So…," Shane broke the silence after awhile, "How was it?"

Harry burst into giggles. "You often asked your lovers how you were in bed?"

"No. That would be stupid. But this is your first time, so…"

"You're great," Harry said, blushing. He refused to look up as he answered. "You make me feel fortunate to wait until now to do it…"

The arms around him tightened. Harry could feel the man's silly grin on his forehead. "That's good. Hopefully, you won't feel like being with anyone else after this."

"Shut up," Harry slapped him lightly on the chest. "Of course I won't. I mean…I'm with you…, right?"

Shane looked down to see Harry looking at him with uncertainty in his beautiful green eyes, but there was also something else in them. Something that made him felt possessive. Harry won't be with anyone else if he had any say about it.

"Of course," Shane said firmly. "Like I'm going to have it any other way."

Harry beamed with happiness and snuggled closer to him. It was dark outside. Everyone else would have dinner already before retreating to their tents. He wondered what would they think when they couldn't find him and Shane or call them out from their tent. He blushed again. Well, Andrea and Dale must have given them some explanation, though he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked.

"Uhmm…what embarrassing explanation Andrea and Dale give the others if they look for us…"

Shane chuckled. "Oh I can imagine it now. T-Dog won't stop teasing you tomorrow."

"He's a pervert," Harry pouted, then groaned. "I don't wanna get out tomorrow. I can't imagine the embarrassment…And Andrea's gonna join him…"

That earned him a laugh. "Well, I can't do anything about that, it would be up to you no matter how unproductive that is. But I can get your mind off of it for now…"

"How?"

Shane's grin was truly feral.

**~ To be continued ~**


	14. Annoucement

**The Walking Death**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter x The Walking Dead

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Shane/Harry.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** What would the Master of Death do if the world ended in zombie apocalypse?

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep writing this? Everyone knows if I own any of these then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics now.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**Announcment and Respond to Reviewers**

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

**I'm going to rewrite the story:**

Reading through all the reviews I got, I notice some things. Apparently, not everyone watched The Walking Dead. Understandable since not everyone like zombie shows where you can see their nauseating states, me included. I just happened to be bored out of my mind that I got no choice but watched it on my laptop after my friend copied them for me. They already took space on my hard disk so I better make good use to them, right? It turns out, I like the show. Who would have guessed, huh?

Anyway, it got me thinking that not everyone know the show's story plot so some of the scenes I deleted made them unable to connect with the stories. I deleted those scenes because I want the story to be from Harry's POV to emphasize his role as main character. Mostly. But I guess I'd have to correct that.

So, I decided to rewrite the story. There would still be some deleted scenes but I'd try to include the important ones.

For now, I'm going to rewrite all of the already posted chapters and it's going to be posted on this story too, not a new one. I'm just going to replace the chapters with new ones.

**Bad English:**

Anyway, some of the reviewers had pointed out my bad English and I admit that it's not my native language so I have many errors. But every time I asked for recommendation for beta readers since I don't really know how to look for them, they clammed up. Seriously, I know my writing skill lack many things. That's why I write fanfics as training and depend on constructive critiques and good recommendations. I don't need unhelpful critics to point that out to me only to shut up when I ask for help. So, if any of you can really, really help me, please send me a PM. I would really, really appreciate it. Thank you.

ALREADY GOT TWO BETAS! THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S HELP~! xD

**Mpreg:**

Some people asked me if the story is going to have Mpreg. Honestly, I was shocked that they asked. Not because I hate Mpreg (Dude, I read them and love them) it just never cross my mind before and I didn't expect someone to ask. So…before the story could progress further, I'm going to create a polling and maybe I can get your answer there whether this would be Mpreg or not. Thank you~

Oh, yeah, you can go to my profile to vote.

**New note: **ALRIGHT PEOPLE! You read this part. Read it carefully. You want the story to be Mpreg? You don't want it to be? Give your vote to the polling, then. I won't have anyone sending me reviews or PMs warning me that they won't read my story again if it's Mpreg or not Mpreg. That's so unethical. You don't like it? Then don't read and don't review! Just take a U turn.

Things haven't been decided yet so vote. The polling will be open until I finish updating all the current chapters with the new version so you got plenty of time. And think carefully before you vote, because each account only gets one chance, right?

For the other reviewers, thank you for your support in whatever decision I'd make on this matter. I truly appreciate it~ xD

**Reviewers:**

While I appreciate everyone's reviews, some of them don't bother with an account so I can't reply properly. I really wish they have an account. It would be more comfortable to communicate with PMs and I can reply to show my appreciation properly.

**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-**

I'm truly sorry for this surprising announcement. But I do want to improve and you guys are part of the reasons. Thank you for supports. Really. I'm so happy that quite many people like my story. I didn't expect that when I posted the first chapter.

Cheers~

**PS. **There's a reviewer who pointed out to me that Crabbed didn't burn down the library but the Room of Requirements with Fiendfire. I face-palmed when I read the review because you are right! Oh Merlin, can't believe I forgot that. Thank you~


End file.
